Second Chance at First Love
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: A first love can be the most beautiful experience in your life but what happens when it doesnt work out yet you still love that person? Do you ever get a second chance at a first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I don't remember the clothes that I wore yesterday but I remember the date and time when I first met him. I had seen him around here many times but we never met. He was this hot actor who happened to still live here. He was handsome and never likely to look my way so I never gave being with him a thought until our two worlds collided….literally.

My name is BellaDee Cullen and living here in this small town of Forks, there never seemed to be much to do even now that I had a boyfriend. My boyfriend, or at least that is what I called Edward but he barely acted like a boyfriend. We sat together every day at lunch and hung out after school but that was about it. I heard all my girl friends talk about their boyfriends-the kissing, the making out and then later the sex. Edward and I never moved forward, he kissed me once but said that it was just too hard so he stopped. So that night when a bunch of my friends decided to gather at a bar on the edge of town that was known for never carding minors I eagerly joined in. I was so bored and Edward was nowhere to be found but in the parking lot I hesitated. Standing there next to my truck, I was about to turn around and head back home when a body collided into mine-it changed my life forever, it was him.

Despite the pain in my arm from the collision all my mind could register is that he was standing here. Robert Masen was a well known actor and so handsome that he took my breath away. Trying not to show how much being near him affected me and act like a total fool I just smiled him. When he asked if I was okay, I rubbed my arm and nodded that I was fine. He was even better looking this close and he had a friendly amused look on his face as we talked. He seemed pleased that I knew his name but then he called me by name. He knows my name! The shock of it made me shuffle nervously back and forth till I stumbled forward almost falling over but Rob didn't let me. He moved forward quickly taking hold of me and didn't laugh. Dying of embarrassment I could not speak but with his hands still holding me steady I gazed up to look at his face. What I say there was not what I expected. He was looking at me warmly with a hint of amusement in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

The few minutes we talked with him still holding me made time stop, I could have stood there forever and still would have been disappointed when he let go of me. He seemed to be watching to make sure that I did not fall again and I fumbled finding words. All I knew is that I did not want him to walk away from me. What if we never saw each other again? But I could not find the courage to ask for his phone number or to give him mine. We talked until I heard someone call out his name. After turning to call out to his friend, Rob turned back to me with that smile of his telling me goodbye. Watching him walk away I was filled with the strongest longing to chase after him but my stupid feet rendered me motionless. Slowly coming to my senses I heard my name from across the parking lot from my friend Jessica. She had seen Rob and me together.

Suddenly I was the center of a thousand questions as Jessica rushed over to me. All her questions centered on Rob. Did I know him? What did he say to me? As she continued on I just laughed not answering walking across the parking lot. Then she floored me with one….do you think that he likes you? I stopped and turned to her with wide eyes, "Jessica, he ran into me by accident, and then apologized. There that was it….all that happened. End of story." I ignored the rest of her mumbling until she asked me, "what about Edward?"

"Jessica, Christ…..we bumped into each other. It's not like we hooked up or anything. Stop it, damn. Let's just have some fun." I managed to get away from Jessica and join the rest of our friends. I just want to blow off some steam and have fun. I gladly took a beer and as I began to take a drink I noticed Rob across the room. I almost choked; I thought that he had left. Wiping beer off my chin from my coughing spell I see Rob grinning at me. I can't help but laugh and nod to him. As the night goes on, the more I drink the happier I feel. I am not worried about Edward and all that but I do find myself glancing across the room at Rob more and more often. Each time our eyes meet my heart races. It makes me forget anyone else is in the room but him and me. I am disappointed when the bartender tells us last call. My friends all leave like they came in a big group so I leave as I arrived….alone. I walk out in the parking lot inhaling deeply letting the fresh air in me, after the bar it feels like heaven. My head is a rush and I know that I probably should not be driving so I stand next to my truck fumbling for my cell phone to call my sister to come pick me up but before I can find it, I hear voices. I look up to see Rob walking out with a few of his friends. I don't know what to say but as I stare at him my stupid phone suddenly pops out of my pocket and lands a few feet away. In the dark I can't see it and swear out loud. I drop to my knees and fumble in the dark looking for it. Then I bump into something hard, looking up I see it's him. He has my phone in his hand. As I reach for it and our hands meet we both jump a bit and before I can think I lean forward to kiss him softly. I gasp at the rush; kissing Rob is nothing like kissing Edward. This kiss is full of warmth and makes me dizzy.

Suddenly I am being pulled up and pushed back hard against my truck. As he kisses me, I quickly tuck my phone back into my pocket. Then I bring my hands to his hair pulling him to me never wanting him to leave. The feel of his lips, so hot and wet against mine makes me moan softly. Something in me feels suddenly alive, a warmth rushes up my spine and I feel weak. I cling to him and if he was not holding me up I know I would have fallen in front of him again. Our kisses grow more and more intense while I continue to pull his hair moaning against his lips. I feel his hands beginning to explore me over my clothes and its making me tingle like mad. There is a heat growing in me that I cannot explain, it's like being alive for the first time. His hands grope my breasts making my nipples stand up hard and firm. I close my eyes letting myself get lost in the feelings he is creating. I stop kissing him for a moment while his hands linger there. I hear his soft whisper, "Bella, is this too much?"

Opening my eyes I take my hands from his hair to slide down his back pulling him close to me, it's on the tip of my tongue to tell him that I have never done any of this before but I can't speak. I just bring my hands over his pushing them harder against my breasts. I kiss him hard then feel him continuing, his touch is making me wild. On their own my hands find their way down to his ass and pull him hard towards me. Then our bodies collide again, this time it makes us both groan loudly and then it's on. There is no stopping this now, I don't want this to stop and we may have just met this night, this might make me a whore or tramp but I want this man, right now on this night. Feeling him pressed again me like this, I need him. I can tell he is feeling it too so I finally find my voice, "Rob, maybe we should take this someplace."

His response is to pull me with him to his car; I don't worry about my truck as he takes us to his place. On the way, a million things try to come into my mind and stop me but I refuse to listen to them. I lean back against the soft leather seat and just stare at him. He laughs when he sees the look in my eyes and I feel a hand come onto my knee. He brings it up slowly then grinds it between my legs lighting a fire. I have only been touched there once or twice by myself, his touch awakens an aching feeling that I have never known. I squirm in the seat moaning and find myself pressing back against his hand spreading my legs wide. I don't have any idea how long the drive was but it was sweet torture. A warm wetness swept over me making me want this more and more.

I feel the car stop and then Rob lunges at me. Those hot kisses grow more and more intense, this time I feel him pushing his tongue into my mouth. I don't fight him but try to follow his lead and move my tongue against his. But I gasp in shock as I feel his hand creep under my shirt. If he notices that I am not sure of this or that I don't know what I am doing, he does not let on but continue to move his hand higher and higher till he is running his fingers over the edges of my bra. My breasts feel like they are aching for his touch and as if he senses my need his fingers slide under my bra caressing my nipples softly. My whole body wants and needs more, making me whisper his name full of longing.

The drunken feeling I had is being replaced by a haze of lust, my whole body is trained on Rob and what his nearness, his kisses and his touch is doing to me. I want him and I need him, I don't know him but I don't care. I have never had this feeling before but I will not stop this between us. I run my hands through his hair and whisper into his ear, "Don't stop Rob, touch me….explore me."

In response to my words I feel his hands move from my breasts to the top of my jeans. He expertly pops opens the button and as I hear the zipper come down I nearly bite his lips as we kiss. My whole body is shaking and then his hand moves into my jeans over my panties. I close my eyes and almost whimper with the power of the rush he is giving me then I feel him move under the edge of my panties feeling how wet I am and making me wetter as he pushes his fingers deep inside me. I don't think but let my body react, my hips thrust forward against his touch wanting more. Again the thought of telling him that I have not done this comes to me but as he moves his fingers deeper and harder into me, I can't do anything but moan louder and louder. My whole body begins to shudder as my first true orgasm takes hold of me. I want to scream but instead I kiss him hard and pull at his hair while I try to breathe through it. Then he stops and takes his hands from me.

I breathe in hard and just as I lean back in the seat to button my jeans the car door opens. Rob reaches for me pulling me out and I don't bother fixing my jeans but take his hand letting him pull me inside his house. As soon as the door is shut, he comes at me kissing me banging my body into the door hard. He pulls up my shirt and we stop kissing only long enough for me to let him pull it up my arms and off. He throws it down but doesn't let my arms fall back down. Pinning me against the door he kisses me while our bodies grind harder and harder. I can feel him pressed hard and ready against me, it makes me shake with need for him. There is nothing in this world but him, me and our passion. As he takes off my bra, I pull at his shirt. My bra falls to the floor with my shirt as he pulls his off too. This time when we kiss our bare chests rub making me close my eyes again, this feeling is getting stronger and stronger. I can feel myself growing so wet that its beginning to run down my thigh. I can't wait much longer, "Rob, where is your bedroom?"

Walking behind him, I know that I have one last chance to change my mind and tell him that I'm a virgin but I can't speak. I want him too much, and I'm afraid that will scare him away. I need him so much right now that as I walk my body is pulsating with that need. In his room, he turns to look at me pulling off the rest of his clothes. The sight of him completely naked in front of me floors me. I just stand there staring making him laugh at me but I don't hear him. All I can focus on is him, the lines of that strong body and then gazing lower and lower. He is the first man I have ever seen like this and its making me bite my lip hard. My eyes are fixed on that male part of him; I am fumbling in my mind with this longing. His cock is bigger than I imagined and standing straight up as if reaching for me. I am motionless as I stare at it.

Rob says nothing but reaches for me kissing me harder and harder then I feel his hands pushing down my jeans; my panties come off with them. The reality of what we are going to do hits me and I stumble trying to push them off completely. Again Rob stops me from falling but then moves us back suddenly letting me go. I gasp as I fall back hard onto his bed, his hands pull off my jeans finally freeing me to him completely. Knowing that nothing is in the way now makes me spread my legs and beckon to him. I need him now…


	2. Chapter 2

As he comes near me, I just stare at him not sure what will happen next but all those thoughts are forgotten as I feel him grind against me. We are now warm flesh on flesh pressing hard against each other as I close my eyes lying back. He comes between my legs pushing down and I can't stand it I have to watch. I lean my head up and watch as he slowly prods at me with his cock. I am not afraid, I know it going to hurt but I want him so much. As he pushes again me I gasp as just the tip of him enters me. My whole body shudders hard but I don't want him to stop. I urge him on with my words and bring my hands down his back racking him with my nails till he pushes further into me. Then I cry out, it burns like hell at first and I have to fight the urge to push this sudden invasion of my body away but I just breathe in deep. Rob does not move at first but brings his hands to my breasts first gentle caressing them and teasing his fingertips around my nipples. As that makes me moan I feel a sharp pain as he then pinches them both hard. Taking advantage of my gasp he pushes himself all the way deep inside me, now it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing, it's just the strangest feeling and when he kisses me I urge him to move. He hesitates at first till I grab him hard by the hair, "Fuck me Rob, now!"

My words must have reached him because suddenly his hands are pushing my thighs even further open as he drives himself hard and deep inside me. I cry out louder and louder as he makes me feel like I am going to die in his bed. I can feel myself so tight around him that each move he makes almost brings me up off the bed. Thank god he is holding me down but then my body starts to pulsate as I feel my walls tightening around him even more. I can't stop it and I don't want to, I hear him mutter under his breath but I can't focus on him. I close my eyes and bring my hands to my hair pulling hard trying not to scream as I shudder under him but he doesn't slow his pace. It making me feel like I'm riding waves of pleasure each one more and more intense until I can't bear it and I scream, my screams is still in the air as I feel him pull out of me.

All I can do it try to breath but just as I can feel my racing heart slow down I am being flipped over and pulled to the edge of the bed. I can't speak to protest but try to grab the covers to stop him but too late. As my feet hit the floor I feel him dive back into me making me scream again. I am getting wetter every second that passes and it's running down my legs as he brings both hands to my hips, I don't fight him as he pulls my bottom up thrusting deeper and faster. This position is hitting a spot with each thrust that makes me cry out; he knows this and hits it hard each time. I dig my hands into the bedding and try to muffle my screams but then he dead stops. I don't move unsure of what he is about to do but I can feel him still buried deep in my warmth. My body is still shaking hard around him.

I hear my name and then his hands come up my back to my hair. I relax a bit as he moves them caressing my head then suddenly he pulls me by the hair back making my back arch as he start to pound into me hard. I can't muffle my screams as he pulls me up almost off the bed and now I can hear his groans as well. I am losing control almost feeling like I will pass out as a heat spreads through me; I scream out his name then hear him groan so loud like he is in pain. A hot rush fills me up and then he collapses down on me pushing us both on the bed. I just lie there breathing hard till I feel his hand on my bottom slapping me lightly. I move up on the bed and he lies down next to me. No words are spoken as we turn to look at each other. I don't know what to say, this has been the most intense experience of my life and I don't want it to end but I don't know how to tell him that. Rob closes his eyes and for a moment I just stare at him not afraid to show how hard this hit me but then he opens them so I just look away.

He gets up and leaves the room, I don't know if I should leave or stay. I sit up just as he comes back in with two beers. "You aren't ready to leave yet, are you Bella?" I shake my head and reach for the beer, its cold as hell and as I hold it the condensation drips off it onto me. As soon as the cold hits my heated flesh I bite my lip trying not to cry out. Rob sees this and laughs at me. I down part of my beer and try not to look at him but suddenly he pulls me near. I get a hot kiss and then cry out against his lips, he is dripping ice cold beer down my chest. Before I can say a word, he pushes me back on the bed licking it off me and moving his way down lower and lower. I fall back on the bed and almost drop the bottle still in my hand, his licking goes down to my breasts biting at me hard then to my belly. As he bites me softly there, I feel the beer bottle cold as ice resting against my thigh and try to push it away. I hear a laugh and suddenly the bottle moves up the inside of my thigh closer and closer till Rob rests it against my dripping core. I scream out and move up the bed away from him while he laughs.

"That was cold as hell, don't do that again." I try to pull myself away from him but he is not going to let that happen. I kick at him as he quickly downs the rest of his beer dropping the bottle to the floor and pulling me back under him. "Stop that."

"I don't think you really want me to stop Bella, we have the rest of the night. Let's go again and again." I am back under him and he moves back down between my legs but this time it's his lips he brings to my core not the bottle. His lips are warm and soft as he kisses me there and I feel myself tingling until he suddenly begins to lick at me. My hips arch up as I gasp but he pushes them down and buries his face between my lips. That touch on my clit and then his tongue fucking me makes me start to moan again and rock my hips against his face. Then I hear his teasing whisper "so do you really want me to stop."

I can't answer with words so I reach down with my hands pushing him deep between my legs. This time I feel his laughter, it makes his lips and tongue vibrate inside me. I scream out as I cum again, this time on his face. He doesn't move but stays there licking at me until I stop bucking against his face. Then he pulls me to him and enters me again hard, I am so wet he slides in easily and I want to scream again just minutes later. He flips us again and I am on top.

I stare down at him not sure what to do but his hands on my hips start me rocking over him. Each rock back and forth makes me cry out but it's becoming an addictive feeling, I need more. I start moving on my own swaying my hips side to side, he groans loudly and stops directing me. I move faster and harder, and then come down hard to just stopping while my inner walls shake so hard. I don't have long before I cum again but his face looks as if he will join me. I move up as slow as I can, I can feel his cock nearly spilling out of me, I move up till he almost escapes my warmth and just as he protests I slam myself down making us both scream out as I begin to pulsate around him again. I can't move now, the power of this one takes me over, I feel him flip us over pushing my knees to my chest fucking me so hard that it almost hurts but it feels so good that I just scream over and over till I hear him almost screaming too. He explodes inside me again and then collapses against me.

We pass out that way and then in the morning I groan as the first light comes over my face. My whole body feels different to me, parts of it are still warm and pulsating reminding me of what happened. I feel Rob sleeping next to me so I slowly turn over to stare at him but he is already awake. I feel myself being pushed on my side as he spoons up behind me. "So are you too sore for more of me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling Rob's body pressed up behind mine wakes me up in a hurry. I can still feel him in the heat and stiffness between my legs but as he presses against me I feel him growing hard again. I can't say no to him, I want him for as long as I can have him so I just laugh softly and whisper back to him. "More of you? I think I can handle that but aren't you worried that we already woke up the whole house last night?"

As he presses against me, I feel his hands running down my side. He moves to my breasts as he kisses my neck. "No Bella this is my house, I live here alone. So you can scream as loud and as often as you like." I can't answer as he suddenly brings a hand between my legs. I am so tender there that I have to grind my teeth together to keep from telling him to stop. I close my eyes and let him continue, thankfully it only hurts for a moment before the sweet tingling feeling begins again and I can feel myself growing wet. Pressed against my ass, I feel Rob's cock hard and ready. He continues to rub my clit until I am almost begging him to take me again. I hear him laugh now as he pulls my leg over his, I am about to say something to him when I feel him pushing at my core again. This time as he slides into me there is no pain, no burning just this incredible feeling of being one….being closer to any person ever and it makes me moan at once. He starts out with long slow deep thrusts, moving as deep into me as he can before slowly coming back almost leaving me then sliding in again. It is exquisite torture. Each thrust I can feel as he slips along my walls and before long my leg over his is shaking hard. Then I hear him teasing me, "So Bella are you that slow and gentle girl? Or do you like it like this?" Without warning, Rob brings his hand to my waist and begins to pound into me hard. The long slow thrusts are replaced by short rapid deep thrusts making me scream as they come faster and harder. Then just as I am about to explode he stops. "So which do you like?"

I bite my lip as he then starts over with the long slow deep thrusts but I know what I want, I turn my head to him and this time I don't whisper but almost yell as I grow demanding. "Rob I want you to fuck me, this slow and gentle is not me." I don't hear a response but feel it instead. He pushes me onto my stomach on the bed and then lifts my ass up towards him coming into me hard and fast. I keep my face buried in the covers as I am almost immediately screaming. His thrusts are so deep that some hurt but the mix of pain and pleasure is taking me over the edge. I can feel my walls tightening around him almost clenching his cock as it moves in and out of me. He moves faster and faster till I am writhing on the bed with the covers so tight in my hands that my knuckles are turning white when I hear his groan. He is deep inside me as he releases, I can feel it pumping hot into me as he stops just holding my ass against him before he slowly moves away.

I watch him rise from the bed and head to the next room, I don't know what to say. I never dreamed that I would be waking up in his bed this morning and now what? Do I ask him to take me back to my truck or do I just call my sister for a ride home? My mind is a blur when he comes back into the room. "Oh Bella, the bathroom is right there and here are your clothes that we left in the hallway." He has the cutest smirk on his face as he tosses my bra and shirt at me. His words make me blush remembering how we tossed them off on the way in. I stand up naked holding my clothes as I head to the bathroom. "Hey." Rob calls out to me; I stumble into his dresser as I try to turn around to see what he wants. I hear him laugh as he hands me my jeans with my panties rolled up inside them. "You okay?"

I swear to myself, damn I am just too clumsy but he seems amused watching me. "Yeah Rob I am fine. Thanks." I head into the bathroom and as soon as I have the door shut I bring my hand to my forehead face palm style. Why does he make me so nervous so that I stumble in front of him like a damn fool? I stare into the mirror and notice at once my neck; I have a few dark red marks. Shit, he marked me and in places that are not going to be easy to hide either. I blush bright red thinking of how in the hell I am going to explain those. I don't want him wondering what I am doing in here for so long so I quickly pee and get dressed but as I pull up my jeans I moan. The rough fabric over my core makes me cringe. I am still sore as hell from him and tingling, not quite throbbing. I zip them up and move to the sink splashing water on my face before I head back out to the bedroom.

Rob is fully dressed and waiting for me. "Let's go pick up your truck. You must be hungry too." I nod and follow him into the kitchen. As we walk through the house I can tell that he lives here alone. It looks like a single guy's house and there are no pictures like families always have scattered about but I love this place. Something about Rob's home just makes me feel welcome. I laugh when he sees me looking around. "So you like?"

"Yeah I do nice place so you live here alone?"

He nods and leads me to the kitchen. "Help yourself to whatever you want." I nod and head to the fridge, he has so much food in here. Way more than one person needs.

I look back at him, "so you want something to? I can make us both something?" He nods and then leans against the counter next to the stove as I pull things out of the fridge. I fumble in his cupboards until I find what I need but when I lean down to grab a frying pan I feel his hand on my ass making me drop the pan on my foot. As I curse he laughs. "Not funny Rob that hurt."

"Ah poor baby, let me see." I gasp as he lifts me onto the counter and rubs my foot. It's not my foot that I feel as I stare at him, he just laughs and tells me that I will live. As I slide down off the counter, I feel his hand on my ass again but this time it's a hard slap. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"Damn you Rob, stop that. You are distracting me." He only laughs and as I cook he just leans against the counter gazing at me as he checks his cell phone. I had forgotten about mine, it is probably dead but I don't care. I will check it later. As we eat sitting at his table there is total silence at first. It is uncomfortable until he asks me about my family and tells me about his. Suddenly that uncomfortable feeling is gone. The more we talk the more we seem to have in common. It makes me want to stay longer but when he stands up I know it's time to go.

We head to the bar which looks so run down and like a dive in the light of day. My truck is all alone on the edge of the parking lot. As Rob stops the car, I feel his hand on my arm. "Bella, before you go." Then I feel him pulling me to him. He kisses me hard which makes me wet instantly. "I know that it's probably not right and I should have stopped this, should have told you this before we slept together but I have a girlfriend." His words hit me like a knife to my heart as he begins to kiss me again.

I push him away and just stare before I find words. "You have a girlfriend? So this was just a one night stand then huh?" I can feel tears burning in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I should have known and he did not make me any promises, I am the slut who didn't ask.

His hands come to my face and his words tear at my heart, "yes Bella, I have a girlfriend and I was not planning on meeting anyone like you. I like you a lot, not just having sex with you but being with you. I would really like to see you again."

"You want to see me again, what exactly are you saying? Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy or what?"

"Bella, I want to see you again, honestly I do love my girlfriend but I don't want to lose you."

I slap his hands away and move back into my own seat, "You can't lose what you never had Rob, I am just a fucking one night stand to you. Do you honestly think that we can what be friends now? After this? I don't know if you really think that can happen or you are just being a dick but no…how can I be around you and not feel like a total slut. Nope sorry, been nice knowing you." With those words, I climb out of his car and head to my truck only to hear him calling my name as he hops out of the car to follow me. Once again I am pinned again my truck but this time I turn my head away, "Rob let me go, please." He kisses my cheek and I feel him slip my cell phone into my jeans pocket. Then I watch him walk away.

I climb into my truck with tears blinding my vision, I let them flow freely and bang my hands on my steering wheel swearing loudly until I hear a knock on the window. It startles me and I look up to see a pretty girl glaring at me. As I roll down the window I hear one word from her, "slut." Then she walks away leaving me horrified. Fuck, was that Rob's girlfriend? How long would it take for the whole town to learn about last night? I drive home and try to go straight to my room but my sister Clare finds me in the hallway.

She pushes me into my room and closes the door. Peering at me, she smirks, "so the rumors are true, my big sister…..so how was he?"

I just stare at her, "what rumors?"

Her laugh scares me, "Sis it's all over face book, you and that hot actor. You hooked up last night. So how was he? And yeah Edward was here and he has called several times, don't you have your cell on?"

I remember my phone then and pull it out of my pocket. The red battery light is flashing at me but I can see a dozen missed calls and a voice mail. I quickly head to my bed and reach for my cord. Phone plugged in, I open the voice mail and as I hear Edward's voice sink to the floor crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I sink to the ground hearing Edward's voice, it's so cold and he doesn't have to say that he knows about what happened. I can hear it in his tone so after it's over I quickly delete the voice mail. Then I pull the phone back and look through the missed calls. Almost all Edward but a few from friends and my mother making me swear out loud. I jump as my phone goes off; Edward's ring tone makes me scared to answer it. I manage a soft hello.

"Bella, we need to talk. Meet me?"

"Ah I just got home, I can't just leave again. Edward please can't this wait."

"No I'm coming over now."

"No, Edward! I need some time..." but he had already hung up. I can still feel and smell the sweat from Rob and our sex on me with Edward his way over. I ignore my sister's questioning gaze and tear into the bathroom ripping off clothes to shower. I wash my hair as quickly as I can but when I bring my hands down to wash between my legs I jump in pain. I am still so raw there but I can't think about that now, it is still too hard to process that I am a slut. I just cheated on my boyfriend for a one night stand who is with someone else too. I shake off those thoughts as I turn off the water and grab a towel. I dry off quickly trying not to cringe in pain as I do so then I head back to my room wearing only my towel. I see someone there and assume it's just my sister, "Sis get out so I can get dressed."

"Why bother, isn't getting fucked what you want?" Edward's voice cold and biting makes me freeze in my movement. I hold on tightly to my towel turning slowly to face him. He is sitting on my bed; I quickly notice that my door is shut. His eyes follow mine and I hear him make a smart ass remark, "it's locked if you are worried about someone walking in."

Something in his tone makes me nervous, I move to my dresser grabbing clothes and head back to the bathroom but Edward is suddenly in front of me blocking the door. "Edward, you are pissed at me. I get it but either get out of my way so I can get dressed or leave. I am not talking to you about this like this." Edward moves but towards me making me back up step by step until I fall back onto my bed. As I fall the towel opens up and I try to pull it back closed as fast as I can. "Damn it now you are scaring me. Stop staring at me and let me get dressed."

He moves to the side of the bed staring down at me, "why isn't getting naked and getting fucked what you wanted? I didn't give it to you so you went out and found some random guy." He leans down and runs his fingers over the dark red marks that Rob left all down my neck and then to the one on my left breast. His touch does not give me the same rush that Rob's did; his touch makes me tense up in fear of what is coming next.

"Edward, stop this, let me get dressed. Then we will talk." I pull the towel closed standing up by the bed. Edward does not move out of my way and every time I try to walk around him he moves blocking my way. "Fuck Edward, what do you want me to say? It happened, I'm human. And he is not just some random guy okay; he is not that kind of an asshole."

Stepping closer so we are nose to nose, I decide to stand my ground staring at him. "So you know this guy? You didn't just meet and fuck last night?"

"Edward, damn it. You don't own me, I don't have to tell you a damn thing but yeah we did just meet last night and you want the truth? FINE….we fucked alright and it was amazing. Is that what you want to hear?"

I feel Edward pulling me against him ripping the towel off me just as our bodies touch he pushes me away making me stumble before I land on the ground by the bed. "What the fuck is your problem? Just get out." I scream at him and cringe as he comes to kneel on the floor next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. There is a reason that I can't touch you and I can't tell you the reason but you are supposed to be a part of my life I think. Why can't you just be patient and wait for me?"

I sigh and reach up for my comforter that I wrap around myself as I stare at him. My leg is aching where I landed on it and I am pissed beyond belief. I take a deep breath and stare at Edward. "You just almost attacked me, hurt me, called me a slut and I'm supposed to what? Apologize that I met someone that I liked? I won't, I met this guy…he is sweet, funny and yeah I slept with him. Maybe that does make me a slut but I don't need you here in my room treating me like this."

"Bella I'm sorry, but you can't really have feelings for someone you just met. You were drunk and he probably doesn't even remember your name." I open my mouth to vent back at him just as my cell phone on the floor starting buzzing loudly at us. I pick it up and just stare at it. I don't remember giving him my number but there it is a text from Rob. Before I can hide the phone Edward snatches it from my hand reading it. He waves it at me, "Well maybe you are right, let me read this again…he is checking on you, sorry that you didn't know that truth and wants to see you again. So you just met huh? Nice line of bs Bella." He drops the phone in my lap and leaves.

I pick up my phone and stare at it, when did I give him my cell number but then I remember when he dropped me off at my truck, he slipped it into my pocket. He did this; he must have programmed his number into my phone. I sigh and then smile rereading his text and text back. _**No I'm not alright Rob, can't really talk about it.**_ I send the text and put the phone on my night stand as I get dressed. I am shocked when it buzzes again right away. After pulling on clothes, I check phone it was Rob. I'm shocked that he is replying so quickly but touched. I text him back again. _**I am fine, I promise but I don't think us seeing each other again is a good idea. **_Then my door flies open and my sister comes in with her laptop pushing it at me. I sigh and take it from her sitting down on my bed; the screen is filled with talk of me and Rob. I cringe at most of the comments and notice that Rob has not commented on any of it. I don't plan to either but I am curious so I log of out my sister's account and into my own. I am shocked, I have countless messages more than ever before. Some are from friends asking if I'm okay, Jessica wanting details and upset that I didn't come straight to her and then random guys wanting to hook up. I sigh and begin the delete/block process when I notice a message from Rob. The same message he texted to me, he was trying to get a hold of me almost right after he dropped me off at my truck. That message I save and then move back to deleting when a random message pops up. All it says is _**slut**_, I click it off and then another comes up this time is says…._**whore**_. I gasp then quickly move to block that person as I realize that was probably Rob's girlfriend and I log out of my account pushing the laptop away from me.

"You okay sis," I hear Clare ask me as I flop down on the bed sighing while I shake my head.

"No I'm not, I'm a slut and then Edward comes here…..that was ugly. Clare, is it bad that I don't care? I would do it again." I feel her sit down next to me and then my cell buzzes again but before I can get up Clare has it in her hand reading it. She laughs and I see she is flipping through my messages. "Sis, seriously stop and give me that. Who was that message from?" I grab it and almost drop it when I see it's from Rob again. "Oh my god, he wants to see me again now. Sis, what should I do?" As if he hears me the phone buzzes in my hands making me jump. It's Rob again. "Damn." I quickly scan message and reply. _**Rob, why now?**_ I stare at my sister and then wait to see if he replies. The phone buzzes again at once and then before I can reply it starts to ring. I just stare at it, he is calling me. I stare at my sister as I answer it. I listen to him and just nod, then realize he can't hear that through the phone. "Okay Rob, okay your place at 7. Yeah I will be there. I don't remember address though, you drove remember. Okay text me address and I will see you then."

"Bella?" I see my sister staring at me and I just laugh burying my face in my comforter. "No, no tell me, that was him wasn't it?"

I look up at Clare and nod, "yeah that was him, he is insisting he needs to see me tonight but I can't go. He has a girlfriend and I am already being called slut and whore. Sis, should I go or not?" She sits on my bed and for the longest time we say nothing but I know what she is thinking. "You think that I should go don't you?"

"Well sis, you don't seem too upset about all this and I have never known you to sleep around. He was your first wasn't he?" I blush and nod at her. "I think you know what to do."

She leaves me and I hide out in my room, lucky our mom is busy so she doesn't check on me. She thinks that I was at a friend's house last night which works out fine with me. I don't want to explain it; I know she would see the marks on my neck and the look in my eyes. I try to read but my eyes keep drifting back to the clock as it moves toward 7. At 6 my phone buzzes scaring me and it's Rob with his address. I don't answer it so it buzzes again and again, then again. Just when I am ready to turn it off it rings in my hands and I see his name light up my screen. I sigh and know that I will have to deal with him sooner or later but I can't see him again. The way I feel just when his name is on my cell tells me that this could just break my heart. I hear his voice and it makes me weak, I can't tell him no. I sigh and admit to him that I am thinking of not coming. His voice makes me weak and hearing him tell me that he doesn't just want to see me, he needs to see me makes me agree. "Okay, I'm leaving now."

I don't want to go, I'm so nervous as I change and brush my hair trying to arrange it to cover the marks on my neck so I can slip past my mom. As I leave she just smiles and tells me to have fun. Then just before I leave I hear her call out again, "Hey Bella, just be safe okay."

Her words are in my mind as I drive to Rob's house then I almost crash the truck. We didn't use a thing, what if I wind up pregnant? Oh shit, why didn't I think of that before? I am a slut and a stupid one at that. I stop outside his house and sit in the truck afraid of what is going to happen. I see Rob standing in his doorway, the smile on his face makes me hopeful that I am not here to be hurt. I step out of the car and head towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

As I step out of my truck I see Rob coming to greet me but he doesn't say a thing just takes a hold of my arm and pulls me quickly to the house. I stammer at him confused until I hear someone shout out his name and I hear a click. I turn my head to see a crowd of people with cameras taking our pictures. How the hell did I not notice them? They were not there when I pulled up and Rob is not saying a thing, he just ignores them as we are walking. Once the door is closed I turn to him raising an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

He just laughs and shakes his head, "that is my fan club Bella; you know what I do for a living. Unfortunately they come with it, I forgot to warn you and have you come in the back way. Now they know your truck, don't be surprised if you are followed for a while. Hanging out with me that happens. Does that scare you?"

I gaze out the window and see them still there as I laugh too. "Oh is that where those pictures of us on face book came from? You saw those right?"

He nods at me and motions me to follow him into his living room; he sits on the couch and pulls a laptop across the coffee table so I can see it. There is his page covered with pictures of us coming out of the bar, against my truck at the bar…I just stare at it and gasp. "Jesus fuck Rob do they follow you 24/7. I didn't see these. The ones I saw were just of us talking this morning."

He shakes his head and smiles at me, "like I said they are a part of my life. I might need to buy a new house with some kind of security to keep them away. It's hard, they watch all I do. That is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I lean back on his couch and stare at him. He looks just as good to me sober as he did last night and I know that resisting him is going to be hard. Either he will break my heart now or later, I have to just deal with this and leave. "Rob, I think I know what this is about. We were stupid and if anything comes from it, I will deal with it. End of subject."

His blue eyes read confused as he stares at me. "Bella, what the hell? I wanted to tell you that I think there is something here. Talking and hanging out with you this morning was amazing. I have never had a girlfriend that was like my friend. I feel so at ease with you and attracted at the same time, but now you have me confused."

I cough and feel my cheeks burning red; I was not expecting him to say any of that. My voice is a light whisper and it takes all my nerve to finally to say these words. "We didn't use any protection last night Rob and I'm not on anything."

"Oh that, Bella I would never leave you alone if that happened. Don't worry about that." He doesn't seem worried at all so I just turn to him and wonder if he is serious about his words. Suddenly he seems nervous. "Let's watch a movie; what do you want to watch?" He hangs me the remote and moves closer to me. "Anything you want, even some dumb girly movie."

"Oh really, actually Rob I have to ask you this, are you serious? About us? What about your girlfriend?" I fumble with the remote and accidently hit the volume making it blare at us till he takes it from me turning it down quickly.

"Bella, I do mean it and I don't know, break up with her I guess. I just love being with you." He leans over and kisses me softly, then laughs as my stomach growls. "Hungry? C'mon let me cook for you this time." The movie forgotten we head into the kitchen. I talk to him while he cooks and I'm amazed, it's obvious he is used to doing this. This time I lean against the counter staring at him but I am not brave enough to put my hands on him as he cooks. He teases me as we talk and makes me fetch the things that he needs. It's just like this morning and we talk about everything and nothing and all that's in between. I feel like I can share everything with him. We sit just talking after we have eaten for a while, then I jump up to clean up the table. I busy myself putting the dishes in the dishwasher while he disappears into the other room.

I am leaning over his table wiping it off when I hear music start playing. I laugh and sway my hips to the beat as I lean further to reach the opposite edge of the table when I feel him pull my ass against him hard. I gasp realizing that he is naked so I turn my head and stare at him. I hear his words as his hands rest on my hips "don't stop, let the music move you Bella." I drop the washcloth and close my eyes letting myself feel the music as my hips begin to sway against him. I can already feel him ready for me but I am still fully dressed. I don't speak but brace myself on the table moving harder against until I hear him swear under his breath and laugh softly.

"Is that funny to tease me? Damn Bella you didn't move those hips like that last night. Were you holding out on me?" His hands come up to my breasts as I start moving again with the new song. It is one the tip of my touch to mention undressing when I feel his hands slide down from my breasts over my belly to the top of my jeans. He pulls them open and I can feel him tugging them off roughly. I lift up one foot at a time as he strips me. Then he comes up behind me again, I start moving again and this time singing to the song on. It's one of my faves and I can tell he likes my movements when I feel him prodding between my legs. He slips into me again and I bite my lip holding onto to the table. I keep swaying my hips and then jump as he slaps my ass hard. "Bella don't stop, sway that ass of yours." I don't think but keep moving and his hands on my hips move me faster then suddenly he pounds into me hard, I can feel my legs shaking and cry out as my body releases a flood of warmth that rains down both of our legs. He doesn't slow down but stops just for a second pulling out of me.

He turns me around kissing me hard making shivers run through me as his tongue comes into my mouth. Then his hand slips down to play between my legs. I bring my legs together making him push me away scaring me. I feel the table against my ass as he pushes me, I stare at him confused when he picks me up suddenly and then I'm on my back on the table. I feel him pull me to him with my ass off the table as he enters me again hard. My back arches so I move my hips back at him. I hear his groan of satisfaction and as we continue I find myself moving harder and harder against him holding onto the table with both hands. His hands move from my hips to my stomach taking hold of my shirt ripping it wide open so he can stare down at me. I move to pull at my bra but he takes hold of that tearing it off me too. It is cast to the floor as his hands find my breasts, caressing them roughly making my nipples hard begging for more.

I thought that last night and this morning was amazing but now as my body grows more in tune with Rob's we are moving together. The sensations are just rocketing through me as the sweat drips off us both. I close my eyes and just buck back against him feeling myself nearing such a high that I feel like I'm going to black out. I can feel the table rocking with us then it starts moving until it bangs hard into the wall behind it but Rob does not stop. He pounds hard and harder into me making me scream out as the table bangs off the wall. Then it comes, my orgasm is like nothing I have ever experienced. My whole body tenses around him, even my toes curl up as I gasp for air. Still clutching the table I open my eyes to stare up at him not able to control myself, the screams are deafening and the table bouncing off the wall again as I lose control. My body relaxes into a rush of such heat that I feel like I am literally on fire and can not stop moving, if I stop this rush of incredible fucking heat would stop. I don't want it to ever stop.

Rob seemed to sense it and pulled my legs tight around him banging me against the table again and again, no words from him but these intense groans that grow louder with my screams until we both explode into each other and suddenly all movements stop. But as I lie there I could still feel movement inside me making me close my eyes moaning softly, his release was still pouring deep inside me making me cringe on the table. After he was finally done he moved out of me so slowly that I almost came again as he hit my clit on the way out. "Jesus fuck Rob." I found leaving my mouth as he moved away, as he moved the table suddenly did to. It gave way making me slide down to the floor but Rob caught me and we both laughed as the table fell sadly to the side.

"Wow, look at that. Breaking my stuff already but I did help a little bit." In his arms I notice we are both wobbly now and his arms are trembling slightly.

"Are you okay? You're trembling."

He just laughs flashing me that movie star grin and kisses me. "Don't worry I will be fine. How about that movie now?"

We head into his living room and I notice what time it is, "oh shit. I should go."

"Don't go you don't have school tomorrow Bella. Stay with me again. I would love to wake up to you again." His words floor me and I just nod at him then move back towards the kitchen. "Babe where are you going?"

"Rob, cell phone in the jeans you tossed on the floor. I need it." But instead he reaches for his on the coffee table tossing it at me. I nod and take it dialing my sister's cell as Rob pulls me down onto the couch with him as he flips through Netflix looking at movies.

Finally she answers, "Hi Clare, sis it's me. I need a really big favor."


	6. Chapter 6

I hear Clare laugh at me. "So let me guess Bella, this must be the movie star's unlisted number that comes up private on my phone. He let you use his phone?"

"Yes sis it is and yeah he did. Listen, I will explain later. I just need your help. I'm not coming home tonight."

"No worries sis, if Mom asks you are at Jessica's. She is going out tonight so I don't see a problem."

As I talk to my sister I feel Rob's eyes on me as I nod, "Thanks sis, I owe you."

I hear her giggle, "yeah you do and Bella, try not to let him mark you anymore."

Her words make me blush bright red with a hand moving to cover one of those marks. "Damn Clare, okay but I gotta go."

I end the call and hand Rob back his cell. He tosses it casually onto the coffee table and pulls me down kissing me hard. "Bella pick a movie quick before I attack you again."

His words make my pulse race as I feel his hands pulling me closer so I am lying over him on the couch. I take the remote and try to turn my head to see the TV but Rob is running his hands down my sides grinding hard against me. I can feel him suddenly growing hard again and it makes me squirm. My whole body is already aching for him again. I never truly thought it would be this way but I can't get enough of this man. He pulls me down kissing first my neck, then my breast. As he playfully bites me on the breast I drop the remote to the floor with a loud clatter.

It is forgotten as he pushes himself into me again pulling me over him on the couch. I laugh as we keep sliding on the slippery fabric; this position is just not working. I spy the remote lying on the floor and lean over trying to grab it. I end up almost falling off him as I stretch out my fingers straining to reach it. I hear Rob laugh as he grabs at my hips to hold me steady but it doesn't work. His cock slips slowly from my warmth as I land on my hands and knees next to the couch laughing hard. I take the remote and still on my knees flip through the movies. I click on one as I hear Rob's words. "You really think that I can focus on anything with you like that?" Before I can answer, I feel him behind me pushing his cock deep inside me again.

The feel of him always makes me shake as he first fills me up. In this position I find myself rocking my hips back against him as my hands are braced on the floor. Its not long before I am moaning again, shaking so hard that my knees wobble and I have to fight hard not to just collapse to the floor. I can hear his groans growing louder too as we both suddenly stop at the same time exploding into each other.

Breathing hard I laugh as he leans over still buried deep inside me to take the remote and hit play. The movie starts as he slips from me moving to lie on the couch. As I stand up to join him both of our releases from now and earlier begin to run down my legs making me stare down. He just laughs as I run off to the bathroom.

When I come back, the room is dark and the only light is coming from the TV. I sit down on the couch only to be quickly pulled down to lie in Rob's arms. He pulls me till we are nestled close together and then whispers into my ear making me laugh. "So you like Star Wars too? I thought maybe you would have gone for a girly makes you cry movie."

"Oh you mean like one of yours?" I tease him making a face at him.

He pouts at me, "You don't like my movies then?"

"Rob, I love your movies. I have seen them all but I thought it might be fun to watch one of my all-time favorites with you."

"Its one of mine too." He laughs and buries his head in my hair as we both get lost in the movie.

After the movie ends, I feel Rob moving behind me and I turn to stare at him. He grins at me in the dark making me laugh softly. Then he pushes at me gently, "Let's go to bed Bella." I stand up and we head towards his bedroom. Once there I shyly sit down on his bed. This is the second time that I will be sleeping here but not being in a drunken haze makes this moment so clear and scary. I laugh as he kisses me hard pulling me under the covers with him. As I come closer he pushes me on my back bringing himself against me as I laugh staring at him.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed Rob?"

His words send a shiver down my spine as he whispers to me, "I said bed Bella. Nothing was said about sleeping yet."

I can't answer as he brings my knees to my chest diving deep inside me making me scream. My hands pull at his hair as he pounds into me just the way he already knows that I love it. The pain mixed with pleasure makes me cry out to Rob not to stop. I close my eyes screaming his name as I cum hard, his release is right behind mine and I hear him mutter my name before he falls forward kissing me. "Now beautiful, we sleep." I laugh and snuggle close to him after he pulls out of me. Lying in his arms I can't explain what I'm feeling and I don't really want to try. I close my eyes and let sleep take me over.

In the morning, I wake up feeling amazing. I feel Rob leave the bed and drift back off for a while until I hear movement in the room again. I turn my head towards it with my eyes still closed as the sunlight shines in my eyes. "Morning handsome." Then I hear a loud laugh that makes me sit up in shock, it's a strange laugh, a woman's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing a strange voice, a woman's voice makes me sit straight up in the bed clutching the sheets to cover myself as I try to focus. Next to the bed is a pretty girl about my height. She looks older than me and I guess she is probably the same age as Rob. I don't know what to say so I don't speak but just stare. I know that I look a mess, my hair is all over from our night, I want to crawl under the sheets and hide but it's too late for that. She is staring down at me as she walks closer. I see a box in her hands as she stops right next to the bed. "So you must be the flavor of the week? You are the little high school girl that Rob picked up the other night outside the bar. The slut." I cringe at her tone and her words, I want to leave the room so she can do whatever she came to do but I'm naked under this damn sheet with nothing to help me escape. I sigh and lean back in the bed wishing for Rob to come and save me as she starts talking again. "What's the matter you don't know how to talk?"

I look up at her and shake my head, "I can talk but I don't think we have anything to say to each other."

"My boyfriend cheated on me with you, I think we have plenty to talk about. Do you want me to tell you what Rob really likes?"

I sigh and decide that I'm done with this little talk; I pull the sheets around me as I climb out of the bed. "I'm sorry; I didn't ask if he had a girlfriend. I don't know what else to say."

"You can tell me about your boyfriend, aren't you dating Edward Cullen? Or did he see your pictures with Rob online? You are quite the celebrity here in Forks now. If you are going to be a well known slut hooking up with a famous actor is a good way to go."

As I move across the room, I head to the bathroom door. My quickest escape and as it opens a cloud of steam escapes blinding me for a moment making me bump into Rob wearing just a towel. He steadies me and then kisses me. "Babe why are you bothering with that sheet?" He goes to pull it off me but his ex calls out to him and we both freeze.

I whisper to him clutching the sheet closed, "We have company that is why."

Rob nods to me stiffly and moves into the bedroom. I close the door behind him and lean against the counter staring into the mirror. I can't see my reflection through the steam and I don't want to at this moment. It was one thing to know that Rob had a girlfriend but being face to face with her was not something I want to repeat. I sigh and head to the shower that Rob just let. I can hear their voices growing louder in the other room so I quickly turn on the water to drown it out. It is not my place to hear them.

Under the hot water of the shower I let my mind drift back; our time together is like magic. He has become like a best friend, we talk about everything and the sex. Even in here by myself I still feel a blush come to my face thinking about him and me. I don't know how to keep myself from falling for him but I'm afraid of what will happen. I want to believe in the whole happily ever after but I don't remember Prince Charming and Cinderella hooking up before they were married. Does true love exist and does it last? I am startled from my thought as the bathroom door opens and I hear Rob's voice. I quickly turn off the water and as I squeeze the wet from my hair I peek out at him.

"Bella, the coast is clear. She is gone. You can come out before you drown." He laughs and tosses me a towel.

I catch it and quickly dry off then lean down wrapping my hair up in the towel. As I stand up I see Rob leaning in the doorway just watching me. "What are you staring at?"

"You." He moves closer and kisses me softly. "You really don't know that you are beautiful do you?"

I feel my cheeks flood with color as I just shrug back at him. "No Rob I don't see myself that way."

He kisses me again and pulls me into his arms. "You are beautiful; I will remind you of that every day. Don't let me hear you say otherwise Bella, I mean it."

"Okay, okay." I laugh and kiss him back loving being with him like this then I remember something. "Ah Rob you ripped my shirt and bra last night, what am I supposed to wear now?"

"Hmmm you can stay here naked; actually that's a great idea. You can't leave me without clothes." He seems amused by the idea as I laugh hard.

"Rob! I have to go home sometime. I have school tomorrow!"

His laugh makes my heart melt along with his words, "actually babe you don't look at calendars much do you?"

"Rob, what does that mean?"

"Tomorrow happens to be a holiday beautiful." He grins at me pulling his hands down my back to my ass as he grinds against me.

I just stare at him, "what? Okay you are making that up. There is no holiday tomorrow."

He buries his head in my neck biting at me playfully, "sure there is it's our first weekend dating...that has to be a holiday."

His words, the mention of dating make me almost choke on air. "Huh? Dating, what?"

"Unless you don't want to be my girlfriend, maybe someone else will be interested. I guess I can head back to the bar and look again." His hands slap my ass hard making me jump.

"You know that I would love to be your girlfriend but Rob, what about?" I motion to the other room.

He does not seem at all bothered, "she is gone, she is my past...don't you want to be my future? Oh wait, you have a boyfriend, that's does make our future together a little hazy. What should we do about him?"

"Edward?" I squeak out his name, surprised that Rob knows about him. "I don't think he is my boyfriend anymore. He just stormed out on me."

"Well that is his loss because you are mine now then. Hey beautiful there is one thing you can do for me." His blue eyes have a hint of laughter in them as I gaze him curiously. "I'm starving, you want to make me breakfast again?" I laugh hard, that is not what I was thinking he was going to say. He sees me blush and laughs hard too. "Oh I want you like that again Bella...and again but we need to eat first. But don't bother with clothes, I like you just like that but..." he leans forward and yanks the towel off my head making my hair fall down my shoulders. "Lose this and then we have perfection."

"Rob damn stop that, I can't cook with you staring at me like that." I laugh as he pulls me out of the bathroom and through the house. "Okay I can take a hint. No funny business while I cook mister."

Pointing at the table that is still just lying on its side, "you mean the funny business that broke my table?" I laugh and nod as I head to his fridge to find something to make us. He messes with the table and for a moment has it up again but as soon as he lets go of it I hear it fall over again making me laugh. "Damn cheap thing." I hear him laugh as he just leaves it there. We eat standing at his counter staring at each other. "You want to help me pick out a new one?"

"Rob you want me to go shopping with you? Babe I think that might require clothes." He laughs shaking his head no with a playful look on his face and pulls me into the living room with him.

He sits down at a computer desk that I did not see before pulling me on his lap, he turns the computer on and clicks to a shopping site then laughs. "You sure about that? I think we can do it this way and clothing is definitely not required."

"Fine you are right, okay let's shop." I settle back on his lap and we browse through tables. He really seems interested in what I like. I turn to him and have to ask, "so you want me to help you? This is your house."

"But I want you to help Bella, I hope you will be spending lots of time with me here. "

"Really?" I turn to him trying not to act as surprised as I am.

"Yeah beautiful, I do. I know you have school and we will have to work hard to keep you here as much as I want but you are my girlfriend. I want you here all the time." I love the sound of that and lean forward kissing him hard. I know that I am falling for him despite trying not to and I can feel the words forming on my lips but before I make a fool of myself saying those three words …. my cell phone begins to ring loudly vibrating across his coffee table.


	8. Chapter 8

I see my cell ringing and buzzing across his coffee table; I recognize that ringtone and sigh deeply. It is my sister. I know that she would not be calling me if it was not important so I leave Rob's lap in a hurry to answer it. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Bella, you need to get online like now. Your face book, before Mom sees it or she will know where you spent last night."

An alarm goes off in my head and I want to scream, "Sis what the hell? My face book? You really think that Mom looks at that?"

"Trust me, she does and yours is getting ugly. Either block them or something but do it quick."

I sigh and mumble a good bye to her as I pull open the face book app on my phone. It loads super slowly and I can see Rob staring at me so I come back to him with my phone in hand. He motions me to come back into his lap and peers over my shoulder at my phone. "You okay beautiful? Do you need to use my computer here? I think we decided on this one anyway right?" I nod and smile at him. He finishes buying the table and pushes the computer mouse to me. "Have at it babe, it's all yours."

I want to check my face book but I'm scared to do it with Rob watching me. I sigh and decide to just do it. I bring up face book and laugh at first when it automatically logs into his. I see pictures pop up of us on his wall and bite my lip. He doesn't say a word but nudges my hand up to the log out so I click there and log into mine. As soon as my page loads I am in shock. I have over 100 notifications and tons of messages. My friend requests are off the chart as I just sigh. All over my wall are pictures of Rob and me. There are pictures of us from the bar parking lots, then kissing against my truck, driving off in his car together and then the biggest shocks of me walking into his house yesterday. And someone commented on that picture. I ignore everything else and click on the pictures to see comments. I recognized at once his girlfriend's picture and see that she is the one that started the comments. She started off with a comment, _**aren't you too young to sleep over at a guy's house little girl?**_ I scan down the comments and cringe. This is what sis is worried about Mom seeing. I decide to delete the picture tag and comments then block her but just as I am about to do this Rob leans forward in the chair. I freeze knowing that he is probably reading this with me.

Then he pulls me back in his arms and whispers to me, "Bella I am sorry if I have complicated your life."

I sigh and turn to him with a kiss, "Rob don't be sorry, I'm not. I dont care what others think about me or about us. You are important to me."

"Am I? Good you are to me as well. Do you want me to leave you alone while you deal with this?"

I kiss him again and shake my head no. "I will have to go home soon so no; I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Just let me block this...person."

He laughs as I stumble for words to describe his ex. "Bella its okay, call her a bitch. She is one; sad thing is that we broke up right after you left yesterday. Something happened."

Face book drama is completely forgotten as I stare at him, "what happened?"

He laughs and kisses first my nose then my lips. "You. After being with you I just felt different. You left and I just wanted you back here with me. She called and it got ugly. I don't want to be with someone like that. All I kept thinking about was you."

His words make me smile; I don't know how to tell him that I was thinking about him the whole time too. Missing him and then when he texted me it made my whole world change. For the first time, I really think that I might be in love. I thought that perhaps Edward but something between us...it seemed more like he wanted only to watch over me and in his eyes save me but from what he would never say. In my mind there could not have been two more different people in my life than Rob and Edward. Edward seemed to exist only to guard over me while Rob made me come to life feeling like I was safe but also loved for the first time ever. I am trying desperately to find words to say this to Rob when my face book messenger starts beeping like mad at us. Rob's speakers make it deafening and as I turn to find the volume control my heart drops seeing who is trying to reach me...its Edward.

I hear Rob take a deep breath in and I know he has seen it too. He mentions leaving again but I shake him off and quickly hit the offline to chat option to stop the messages but Edward's last message is still sitting on the screen..._**I know that you are with him right now. You are making the wrong choice Bella. Are you really that fucking stupid not to see that he is using you?**_ I click it off and want to cry. I can't speak of it but Edward hit a nerve. I don't know that he is not using me. DAMN! I feel Robs hand come over mine that is shaking holding the mouse. "Babe, can I help?" I just nod and watch him click on his ex girlfriends comment to block her. He does it quickly then pushes the mouse back to me. "There the bitch can't post on your wall again. So what shall we do before you have to go? You don't know how much I wish that you could stay Bella."

I sigh as I know how much I will hate leaving him, "I know...we just met and all this but I don't want to leave you. Is that weird?"

I hear his laugh making me smile, "no its not. It's not the quantity of time you spend with someone but the quality. I cherish each of our moment."

His words leave me speechless and then he suggests we take a walk. I shrug at him, "well I would love to but you see I have this problem. This crazy guy ripped my shirt and bra off me last night so I don't have anything to wear unless should I just go out like this?" I stand up and pull on my shoes standing in front of the door.

"Dear god Bella, you go out like that and my fan club will see exactly what makes me want you so much. NO! Let me see what I can find for you." He leaves the chair and heads to his bedroom coming back with a small pink bag. I cringe when I see it's from Victoria's Secret. "Now I would never insult you by giving you anything of my ex's to wear but this is something that I bought but never gave her. It should fit you too, unless it's too weird."

I peek into the bag to find lacy black panties and matching bra. The tags are still on it so I guess is not like wearing her stuff but part of me hates that he bought these thinking of her. "Rob, I'm not going to lie...its kind of strange but I have nothing else so it will do but I still need a shirt."

He pulls me into his bedroom with him and motions to his dresser. "It's all yours, but might I suggest this?" He hands me a white t-shirt while I just laugh no at him. "Oh c'mon so you would be able to see through it big deal." I shake my head no and start to pull the tags off the panties. He rummages deeper and comes up with a black t-shirt which he hands me. "Here to prove my feelings, this is one of my favorites t-shirts so you can't keep it."

I shake it open and stare at the batman logo on it laughing. "Okay dark knight I promise but what if I spill something on it? I'm kind of accident prone you know."

He makes a noise like a growl at me, "You don't want to know what I would do to you."

I laugh as pull on the bra, then the shirt. I reach down for my jeans from last night and pull them up. "Okay I will guard it with my life. But now I'm dressed, it's your turn."

He pulls on clothes and then kisses me, "okay lets go but before you head home tonight, I want to cook for you. Then later this week babe you and I are going on a real date. I hope you can arrange to be here with me again overnights next week. Do you think that you can?"

I watch him dress and nod my head rapidly at his words. "Rob I will find a way, I promise."

He takes my hand and we head to the back door. I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs, "Did you forget about my fan club." I laugh hard and then bite my lip to be quiet as we sneak out the door shutting it quietly behind us. Rob puts on a hat that he had by the door, he pulls it down low to cover as much of his face as possible. We tip toe through his back yard till we reach the alley then we both laugh. There are still some of his "fans" on his front lawn but we have managed to escape them this time. I don't ask where we are going; I don't care as long as I am with him.

I know most of Forks but as we walk I don't play attention to where we are going, we round a corner and suddenly before us is a beautiful meadow full of green grass and bright flowers. I look at it and then to Rob, "Bella, this is where I come to escape. It's my happy place but I want to share it with you." I can't speak as he pulls me down to sit in the soft, warm grass with him. He pushes me till I lie back with my body facing his. We are not touching, not even holding hands yet through our eyes were are connected as one. I sigh and then smile at him. He laughs at me reaching to push a piece of hair off my face, "you look lit up from the inside Bella, what are you thinking about?"

I blush bright red as I admit what I am thinking, "you Rob, I am thinking about you. I think that I like you too much."

He gives me his sweet crooked smile before he asks me, "you like me too much what does that mean?"

My heart begins to race in my chest, and I can't speak….do I dare tell him what I am really thinking. I take a deep breath as our eyes lock and our gazes melt into each other's I begin to speak. "Rob…"


	9. Chapter 9

I can feel my cheeks growing redder and redder as Rob stares at me. I bite my lip and wish that I had not said a word, how can I already be feeling this and how can I have almost just blurt it out like that. No, no, no! I have to find a way to back out of this conversation; it's too soon for me to say that. I stammer as I look at him, "I like you too much...I don't know how to explain it." His laughter makes my cheeks feel like they are burning, I hope that he does not know what I am thinking but he doesn't say a thing. He does not push the issue but changes the subject. We lie in the grass for hours talking and staring at each. I share my hopes of one day becoming a writer while he tells me about his upcoming movie. "So you will be leaving soon?"

"Bella, I won't be leaving for a few weeks. Don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy this time but wait...does knowing that I will be leaving make you want to find a way to stay with me and not go home?" He moves to lie over me kissing me softly running his fingers through my hair.

As I stare up at him, I can't hold in my feelings. I just want to tell him everything that I am thinking; I want no secrets between us. "Rob when I said I liked you too much it's because I think about you all the time. I want to be with you all the time and I hate thinking about you leaving. I think..." My voice cuts out and I just stare up at him.

Rob leans down to kiss me again but this time harder then I hear him whisper to me. "I love being with you too. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

I pull him to me by the hair kissing him while pushing my tongue into his mouth. All other things are forgotten as we melt into each other. Our kisses begin growing harder filled with that passion we have for each other as it builds again. "Rob did you bring me here to christen your meadow?"

Between laughs Rob kisses me while pulling at my jeans. "No actually that was not the plan. I just wanted to share my favorite place with you but this would be the start of some great memories of us here."

I don't answer him with words but actions instead reaching down to unzip his pants as he does mine. I laugh as we both struggle to take off clothes in a hurry. I push my panties down with my jean but my jeans get stuck on my shoes so I have to stop and kick off my shoes sending them flying into the tall grass. I don't watch where they land but work on getting one leg out of my jeans. Then I pull at Robs as I push myself against him. He groans at me still trying to take his jeans off. I push his jeans down for him as he pulls me over me. I laugh as he tries to pull me down against him as I linger just a bit back not letting him enter me quite yet. I lean down kissing him and biting at his lips. "It is just the beginning...so let's start off with a bit of a teaser, what do you think?"

He groans and his hands come down on my ass pulling me against him again but harder this time. As his cock rubs against me I moan grinding back but moving away before he can push inside me. Each time he rubs against me I grow wetter and wetter, my want and need for him begins to become overwhelming and I know that I won't be able to tease him much longer but I try to hold back not ready to give in yet. He keeps grinding harder and harder making me feel my legs shaking with the need to give in but I fight against it. I feel my fingers digging into his arms as I try to hold myself back still. I hear Rob groan my name and then I feel the warm grass on my back as he flips us over.

Now there is no fighting as he pushes my legs apart diving deep and hard into me making me cry out his name. I can't believe that each time we have sex just seems to feel more and more amazing. As he fills me up completely, my body shakes in response. I bring my legs up and brace my feet on the ground so I can rock my hips against him feeling his cock moving deeper and deeper. Each time we pound into each other my body screams out. My hands pull at his hair and I can feel myself almost ready to explode under him. Each thrust is like a wave of pleasure, each one more intense that the last and soon we are both moaning loud. As my climax hits I bring my nails to Robs back and hear his groans as I moan out feeling my whole body shuddering hard. His hot explosion fills me up and then brings us to raspy hard breathing as we stare at each other. I laugh as I gasp for air.

Rob kisses me softly pulling me to my feet as he begins to walk. "Rob where are we going?" I laugh as my pants drag on my one leg and try to shake them off making myself almost fall. Rob catches me and braces me against a tall tree. He doesn't give me a chance to catch my breath as he comes at me with kisses hard and full of passion making me moan kissing him back. This time Rob teases me with his hands coming down between my legs. First his fingers just trace back and forth over my wetness but nothing more. My legs shake as I beg him to make love to me again but he just laughs and whispers to me, "this is payback beautiful."

I close my eyes and whisper back to him, "Rob I wasn't teasing you, what gave you that idea?"

He doesn't answer but I feel his fingers slowly push inside me and open my eyes staring at him. He is looking at me with this gaze that I have never seen before. His eyes are shining with a soft expression that makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world and he can't take his eyes from me. Then it hits me, that look...it's a look of love. I bite my lip and moan as he moves his fingers deeper inside me knowing exactly how to make me writhe in pleasure. I can't help myself as he finally moves to enter me I stare up into those beautiful eyes of his and whisper, "Rob I love you."

His movements stop and we are face to face, my back is against the rough bark of the tree and I can feel the tip of his cock hard and poking at my core just ready to dive into my warmth as he just stares at me. "Bella, what did you say?"

I swallow hard trying not to cry, I'm mentally kicking myself for saying those words to him already but now what? I can't take them back. I bring my hands to cup his face and look staring into his eyes, no trying to hide it. Its already out there might as well come clean. "Rob, I said...I love you."

He does not answer me but instead enters me hard and deep, my back hits the tree making me scream in pain but at the same time his movements inside me are amazing. I am lost in waves of pain followed by pleasure, each one so intense that I feel like I'm losing control. I cling to him crying out; the rest of the world is forgotten as we move together. Then just as I reach another mind shattering release, I hear his words between his heavy breathing..."Bella, I love you too." Those words, they are like heaven to me, at that I lose it and scream out letting my body do as it wishes. I can feel myself throbbing around his cock so tight that I almost black out. His release is like fire into me and then he moves away from me. I can see that he is as affected as I am. I can't stand anymore but let ease my body down to the ground as I gasp for air.

He moves over to me slowly, I reach for him and we lean into each other until our breathing slows down. I stare up at him and then laugh softly. "Rob? You know that just because I said it doesn't mean that you have to say it back. I know it was too quick to say that...I..." I stop feeling his finger on my lips.

"Bella, why do you assume that I only said it because you did? I meant it. I love you." He pulls me closer.

I sit up and kiss him as I have to say it again, "I have never felt this way, and I love you so much."

We start kissing again and then he gently pushes me away, "Bella we should get dressed. I want to have dinner with you before you have to go home. And later this week, we are going out...I'm talking dressed up and on the town."

I laugh and we begin to get dressed, then I can't find my shoes. We laugh as we wander through the meadow but finally Rob finds one as I step on the other. I sit down and put them on and we head back to his place. We are laughing and holding hands as we walk, neither of us looking ahead until we hear someone call out Rob's name.


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing Rob's name we both stop walking and turn to see a crowd of paparazzi standing in front of his house. As the cameras flash, Rob takes my hand as we run to the front door. He fumbles with the key and I lean my head down laughing. Finally he pushes open the door; he pulls me into the house with him as he waves to them. Shutting the door behind us, he pulls me close laughing. "Damn I forgot to sneak back into the house, you distracted me."

"Hey not my fault." I lean up on my tip toes to kiss him softly then my stomach growls. "Rob I'm starving, weren't you going to make me dinner?"

"Oh fine, nice way to change the subject." He moves past me slapping my ass lightly. I jump then follow slapping him back before he turns and pins me against the wall. I breathe hard as he just stares at me keeping my arms held down. "You will have to behave yourself Bella so I can cook, can you do that?" I laugh and shake my head no. "At least you are honest. Silly beautiful girl, let's go find something to eat."

I follow him to the kitchen and we cook together talking about Rob's upcoming film. I love hearing him talk about it, he gets so passionate but I hate the thought of him leaving. He mentions that if I did not have school I could travel with him and it breaks my heart. Then I notice how late it's getting and sigh, "Rob I should head home."

He nods and leans over to kiss me, "I know you should, drive careful okay."

I kiss him back smiling, "I promise and I miss you already." I head to the door and peek outside, most of Rob's fan club has left but one only guy who is not paying attention. I blow Rob a kiss and head out quickly to my truck. I am in it before the guy manages to take a picture.

I get home and run into my Mom right inside the door. She doesn't seem to care where I have been but gives me a quick hug and asked how my weekend went. I can't stop beaming so I just tell her great and then hear my sister come into the room. She laughs and then starts hinting about why my weekend went so well. "So Bella, what's his name?" Clare's words make me almost die.

I blush bright red as Mom turns to Clare, then back to me. "Bella, did you meet someone?"

"Yeah Mom, I did and he is great. He said something about us going out again." I pull nervously at my hair but Mom doesn't seem bothered in fact she just smiles.

Then she turns to both Clare and I, "well girls you both know that I have to be gone for a while for work, I will be leaving later this week and gone for two weeks. Will you two be okay while I'm gone? Or do I need to call Grandma to stay with you?"

I almost die when Clare makes a smart ass crack, "I will be fine but Bella might not be around." I slap at her and give her a glare.

As soon as Mom leaves the room, I hiss at Clare, "Are you crazy? You want me to be found out? Mom would freak knowing that I'm dating an older guy."

Clare jumps excitedly at my words, "dating? You two are officially dating?"

"Yeah sis, we are. Let's continue this talk behind closed doors; I have lots to tell you." We head up to my room and I load up my laptop as I lie down on my bed. Clare plops down next to me and gives me a wink. It makes me laugh so hard, "Sis, don't give me that look."

"I can't help it if you could see your face right now you would understand. You look so happy. When you and Edward starting dating you didn't look like this."

I laugh again as I log onto my face book account as we talk. As it opens up my cell buzzes in my pocket. I lean to the side and pull it out. I grin at once seeing it's from Rob checking to make sure that I got home okay before I can reply sis steals my phone and reads it. "Hey, gimme that back. I have to reply." She laughs and starts typing, I lean over to see what she is putting then I grab it back deleting what she put. I type quickly then hit send. _**Babe, I got home just fine and I have good news….do you want to know?**_ I put the phone down and start clicking through the notifications on my account. I see lots more pictures of me and Rob including from sneaking back into his house this afternoon. I laugh seeing that Rob tagged me in them and made cute little comments. I am reading them and putting off looking at my messages when I get a notification. It's a new message; I click it up to see it's from Rob. _Yeah of course I want to know, what's the good news?_ I laugh hard and type quickly. _**I just found out the next two weeks might be very easy for me to be with you as much as I want.**_ I hit enter and flip through the rest of my messages, I see a bunch from Edward. They start with rude insults and grow shorter and shorter till the last one that just says three words. I breathe in deep and stare at the screen.

Clare sees my face pale. "Sis are you okay?" I push my laptop at her and point at Edward's message. She reads it and then looks at me. I sigh and before I can answer sis deletes the message. I stare at her in shock as she quickly clicks on my profile and changes my relationship status to single.

I pull the laptop back but it's too late, the status changes pops up in the main feed. "Damn it sis, what did you do?" I can't do a thing as my message notice goes off again, Rob replying. _I love the sound of that, then what night shall we do our date?_ My mind is still stuck on Edward's message as I stare at Rob's. I look at sis and whisper, "I need to block Edward don't I?"

"Yeah you do, block him and move on Bella. He is only saying that now to try to get you back." She leans over me moving the mouse to click on Edward's wall. "You do it or you want me to?"

I push her hand away, "no let me do it." I hit the block button and confirm it quickly then message Rob back. _**I think that I might need to take a day or two off school. Isn't there a holiday this week?**_ I laugh as I send that and ignore Clare's confused look. She and I read the screen laughing at some of the comments. I see Rob's name light up and grin at the message. _I told you that our first week dating was a holiday beautiful._ I see Clare giving me a puzzled look and I blush bright red as I reply. _**Yeah I thought it over and you were right. **_I turn to sis and am about to try to explain it to her when our Mom walks in. We both sit up and I see her wave Clare out. I quickly message a _**BRB**_ to Rob and flip my laptop closed.

Mom sits down on my bed and I swallow nervously thinking I'm busted. Did she find out where I spend my nights this weekend? What will I do if she wants me to stop seeing Rob? I bite my lip fearing the worst but she just smiles at me then hands me an envelope. I stare at it and before I can open it she starts to talk. "I know that this trip of mine is going to make me miss your birthday Bella. I'm sorry I didn't realize it till it was too late, the plane tickets are bought." I open the envelope to find a prepaid Visa card. "That is your birthday present Bella, have fun and buy whatever you want. Sounds like you might need a pretty dress for a date?" She gives me a wink and then a hug before she leaves the room. As she leaves, Clare comes back in.

I wave my card at her and laugh, "Sis you and me shopping after school tomorrow. I need a dress for my date with Rob, oh damn Rob." I flip open the laptop and impatiently scroll the mouse till the screen pops back on. He is offline now, I swear under my breath but click on the last message he left me. _Beautiful have to get off but you and me on Thursday night._ I smile and sent back a quick reply. _**Thursday night sounds perfect can't wait.**_ I hit send and then look at sis. "So I think I need a little black dress, don't you?" I jump off the bed and start flipping through my closet while sis messes with my laptop. I am cursing at my lack of cute and sexy clothes when Clare jumps up and down on the bed. I stare at her and then turn back to pawing through my clothes.

"Bella, you have to see this." I ignore her and pull out an old black skirt but it's too long. I toss it on the floor before I dig deeper. "Bella, I'm gonna click on this and piss you off."

"Clare don't you dare click a thing but help me! I have nothing to wear for this date and I might even make a trip to Victoria's Secret while we are shopping."

I hear her laugh again, "Bella, your boyfriend would probably love that. Shall we post that on here? You can check in on your phone there."

"Damn it Clare, no and what are you staring at?" I lie down on my stomach next to her and stare at the screen. I see a message back from Rob. _I don't want to wait till Thursday to see you again. Dinner tomorrow night my place? _ I message back to him before I look at what sis is pointing to. _**Sure babe, around 7?**_ After I send reply, I gaze up at what sis is pointing to and almost choke. "Oh my god!"


	11. Chapter 11

I stare at the screen and see that my notifications are going crazy. I have no idea why, I look at sis..."what did you see?" She pulls the laptop over and brings up a post; it is about my single status. There are a ton of comments from school friends and then strangers...then I see Rob's comment. His comment makes me sit up. "Damn sis, move. I have to check something." His comment is eating at me as I scan through my notifications and there suddenly I see it. I can't breathe to click on it. "Oh my god!" I feel my hands shaking and I have to fight to breathe slowly. My fingers linger over it and I want to click it quick before it disappears but I'm afraid to. All the comments on my single status were asking about Edward and then Rob's comment. If I want to have the world know that I belong to him, it's here with just one click I can confirm all the rumors and wondering. Sis elbows me and I elbow back hard.

"Bella, what are you waiting for?" She elbows me again. "I am gonna click that for you, sis just do it."

I stare at it and then look at her, "it's not that I don't want to but you read those comments. People are still asking me about Edward, how does it look that I jump into a relationship with another so soon? And damn he is followed by photographers; this will be opening me up to all that. Should I do it?"

I can see that she is thinking over her answer before she speaks. "Bella, you two are dating right? Look Rob has already been tagging you in his pictures, what are you afraid of?"

I sit up and then stand up moving to sit in by my window. "Clare, lots of reasons, he is 21 and I'm 17 for a few more days. He is famous and he is followed all the time, won't they follow me too then? Am I ready for that?" I sigh and pull at my hair then jump as my phone goes off. Clare tosses it to me and I see at once it's from Rob. _Hey beautiful are you still online?_ I smile as I read it then reply. _Yeah I am, just reading comments on my status update. You still online?_ Clare stares at me and I know she is dying to know what's happening but I can't speak. It buzzes in my hand again almost giving me a heart attack. _Yeah I'm online and waiting on this hot chick I'm dating. She is slow to respond. _ I laugh hard as I text back. _She is slow huh? Maybe if you didn't distract her she might be quicker._ I hear my laptop beeping and Clare laughs. I have to ask her, "What does it say?"

She turns the screen to me and clicks on my page, "you coming over or want me to read it?" I bite my lips and cringe but ask her to read it. She nods and then starts, "it's a post on your wall sis from Rob, it's says this...hey beautiful you really should stop texting me and just accept. You know you want to." I feel her eyes on me and then jump as the phone rings, it's playing Turning Pages and I feel myself pale. That's Rob's ringtone.

I leave the room so my sis can't hear me heading into the bathroom shutting the door tight behind me. I answer it and laugh as I hear his voice; it's as if he knows that I'm overwhelmed. He says all the things that I need to hear and then those magic words, "Rob I know I love you too, you just shocked me with that. Was so not expecting it." I laugh and nod to him, then whisper to him before I hang up and head straight to my laptop. I bring up the request and confirm it. As soon as it flashes in the feed I see it get liked by Rob at once and a message with just a heart in it appears.

My sister leans over and smiles at me, "aww look my sister is now officially dating a movie star. I'm gonna go and like that before bed. So nite sis, tomorrow after school shopping and we will find some hot things you can flash your boyfriend with."

I laugh waving her out of the room. I lie down on my belly and finish looking through my notifications reading all the comments on the pictures that Rob tagged me in. I yawn and feel my eyes starting to close. I tag Rob in a status telling him goodnight then log off. As I am lying down in bed my phone rings again, I smile it's his music. He tells me that he just needed to hear my voice before letting me fall asleep. We talk for a little bit, his last words to me are my favorite. I plug in my phone and drift off hearing him tell me that he loves me again.

The alarm blares by my head and I hear voices in the hallway as I slowly get up. Just as my feet hit the floor my phone buzzes. I see a good morning text from Rob. It makes me smile as I text him back the same greeting then rush to get ready for school. Sis and I are laughing as we fight over the last pop tarts then head out the door. As we lock the door behind us, I hear my name. I turn around and get blinded by a camera flash. In my mind I am thinking oh fuck but I don't say a word. I look at sis and just shrug as we both walk fast through the group to my truck. In the truck I laugh and elbow her, "And you wanted to know why I hesitated with accepting that? Great now I'm the girlfriend of a celebrity, I am going to have to start parking in the garage."

Clare just laughs as she waves as them, "Ah Bella, deal with it. It might be fun to be a celebrity, wonder if they got me in your shots." As I drive she pulls up face book and waves her phone at me. "Hey some of them are up already, yay! They got me in one."

I pull into the parking lot and just shake my head; I check my phone and see another message from Rob. _Have a great day beautiful 7 can't come fast enough._ I reply back, _No it can't, I miss you. Love you babe._ Then I put my phone on silence and ignore all the face book notifications. We head into the building and its feels like my whole world changed since I was here last. Now everyone is staring at me and girls who never talked to me are waving at me. I sigh and ignore them heading straight to my locker. My one friend is the worst of them. She thinks she is my best friend and I cringe when I see Jessica coming over to me. She has a group with her and she rushes over trying to hug me. I step back and just eye her.

"So Bella, I didn't hear from you all weekend, did Rob keep you busy?'

I shake my head and push past her, "Sorry not a topic open for discussion. I'm going to class now."

But she won't let me escape that easy, she tags along walking quickly and talking even faster. "Bella, you have to talk about him. C'mon I saw your face book page, in a relationship with speaks volumes. I'm dying to meet him."

I stop dead and turn to her, I want to scream at her but I can't. Instead I just grit my teeth and hiss at her, "Back the hell off, you are not going to meet him. You and I are not that close, you want to pretend well the games over. Go away Jessica." I walk into my first class and look away from all the stares. I busy myself with my books and sneak a peek at my cell. No message from Rob yet but more notifications on face book. I ignore those for now and just stare at Rob's pictures. I quickly put the phone away when the teacher finally walks in.

The rest of the morning passes in a blur of people staring at me and me trying to act normal. At lunch I have everyone waving at me to sit with them but I head over to sit with my sister shaking my head. "Clare, I'm about ready to ditch this place. The staring is killing me."

"Yeah Bella, I am getting asked if Rob has visited our house yet and if I can get them his autograph." She just shrugs, "but if you wanna ditch lets go now."

I look at the clock and wonder if I would miss anything in my last three classes of the day, then I get an idea. I laugh out loud and pull out my cell. I text Jessica asking her to get me anything I will miss in my afternoon classes since she is in all my same last classes of the day. She quickly responds back asking me if I'm leaving to see Rob, I lie and just text back a yeah. Then I motion to sis and we head to our lockers before we head out to my truck. It feels good to escape and I laugh as I pull out of the parking lot. "Shopping time?"

Clare laughs and nods, "yeah but don't forget you wanted to hit Victoria's. This I gotta see, you have never set foot in that place."

I blush red as I drive and laugh, "well sis I never had a guy that I wanted to wear stuff like that for either."

She leans against the window staring at me, "so sis you two are sleeping together, aren't you?"

"Yeah Clare we are, please don't say a word to Mom. She would kill me, he is 21 but my birthday is in a couple of days so it's not a problem for long. I just don't want anything to ruin this. Sis, I love him."

"Oh damn, did you just say the L word? Did you say that to him already?" I gaze over at her still eying the road and nod yes. "Did he say it back?" I laugh and nod again. "Wow sis that's great, let's get you something to rock his world."

At the mall, we hit Victoria's and at first I am embarrassed to be here but then I forget to care what anyone else thinks. I look for pretty stuff that will make me feel hot and sexy for Rob. Sis picks out some stuff too and then we head to the dressing room. I am just putting on the first bra when my phone goes off scaring me half to death, it's Mom. I curse and look at it. It's just her asking if I'm going to be home tonight for dinner. I look at the time and know that I can't answer her yet; I should be in class so I ignore the message and toss my phone onto my jeans. I stand up and pull on the matching panties looking at my reflection in the mirror. What I see is not what I expected, I look straight up hot and it makes me blush. I hear a gasp and laugh seeing Clare peeking over the top of the door at me, "Damn you have to get that."

"Thanks sis, yeah this one is a must have." I try on the rest of the stuff and am shocked by how hot I look in it. I end up buying most of it and blush leaving with the giant pink bag. We head into a couple of other stores looking for some cute and sexy clothes. I have my eyes peeled for the right dress for our first date. I buy a few cute shirts and jeans then I find it. Its dark blue and it is short. It's strapless and as soon as I have it on in the dressing room I know it's the one. I feel hot as hell in it and open the door to show sis.

She stares at me for a minutes then I hear a slow whistle come from her. I blush and laugh; she shakes her head at me. "Wow Bella you don't look like you. You look freaking amazing. He will love that but you need some shoes too, wait." She moves across the store and comes back with these cute black stilettos, I put them on and its perfect but I eye them with fear.

"Sis I can't walk without falling barefoot, don't you think something not quite so, I don't know tall?"

"Bella, no look at you. They are perfect, just walk slowly and hold onto him. You will be fine." I bite my lip and nod hoping she is right, the effect is amazing but I just know how clumsy I am.

"Okay sold, I think that's all I need right?"

I hear Clare talking to me through the door as I change back into my clothes, "Bella you need some makeup sorry but you are not going to wear that dress and be makeup free. You rock the natural look and that's fine but with that dress, you are gonna let me make you up. I'm doing your hair too. No arguments, I already know what we need." I sigh and just nod to her as I come out, I buy the dress and shoes then we head out. We stop to buy makeup and I watch her picking up more and more stuff, as soon as she sees me ready to complain she laughs. "It's for Rob, trust me sis. You will rock his world."

"Okay get it" I look down and gasp its almost 6. "Damn sis, we have been shopping for hours and I have to be at Rob's in an hour. Grab it and let's go. I still gotta change." We head to check out and then on the way home I laugh nervously so what should I wear tonight? I'm saying that one for under my dress but otherwise anything else is fair game." Clare rummages in the bags and pulls out one showing me, I gaze over and blush. "Okay that's the one." Finally at home I race up to my room with Clare right behind me both of us have armloads of bags. I drop mine on the bed and pull out the one I'm wearing. I hit the shower quick and come out wearing only a bright pink lace bra and matching panties to bump into my sis. "Hey damn its called privacy sis."

She laughs, "I think you want to see what I have." I pull on my shirt and rummage in my bags for one of my new pairs of jeans. I pull them on and as I zip them up I turn back to her.

"Huh? What do you have?" I comb my hair out quick looking in to the mirror before I turn to look at my sister.

"Bella, here." She holds out her hand and I see a small blue box. I take it with shaking hands and look at her.

"Where did this come from?" But she won't answer me.

"Bella open it and I will tell you the rest."


	12. Chapter 12

I stare at the box in Clare's hand. I reach for it but can't open it at first. I read the name on the front, it's from Tiffany's. I bite my lip and look up at sis. "Before I open it, tell me who it's from."

She shakes her head, "I was told not to tell, you will know when you open it is all that I know. Open it already!"

"Fine." I open it slowly to see a gold heart shaped locket on a delicate chain. There is no note to tell me who it's from. I gently pull it out and run my fingers over it. I find the button and push it making it pop open. As I bring it up I see at once it's a picture of me and Rob. I gasp and feel tears running down my face...it's one the pictures from face book that Rob said was his favorite of us so far. Clare stares at me but I can't speak instead I hand it to her. She looks at the picture; I see her grinning as she helps me put it on. "I think I know who send this. Wow, I'm a mess now." I move to the mirror and wipe at my tears but my eyes drift down to the necklace. I run my fingers over it again and smile. "Okay I have to go; damn I didn't park in the garage." Clare laughs as I sigh, "I will have to run out to my truck again, wait...can you bring it up in the driveway? Please sis, I don't want any more pictures today." She just holds out her hands for the keys and we head downstairs. I text Rob that I'm on my way and will park behind the house as sis pulls my truck up. Unfortunately the paparazzi see what we are doing; they are waiting as I rush out. I laugh with my head down as sis hops out. I shake my head, that part will never be anything but annoying. I back out slowly trying not to hit any of them and speed off to Rob's.

I pull up behind his house and see him waiting in the doorway for me. My heart jumps and I realize how much I missed him, it feels like we have been apart for days as I rush to kiss him. He pushes me against the doorframe kissing me softly before we stop then I whisper a soft hello to him. He laughs and kisses my nose as he talks. "Hey beautiful, missed you. Come inside." I follow him in the back door straight into the kitchen. It smells wonderful but as soon as the door is shut we are kissing again and all thoughts of anything else fade away. "Babe, I missed you." I kiss him back just as he sweeps me up sitting me on the cold kitchen counter. I laugh and pull him to me by the hair.

Then I lean down kissing his ear before I whisper to him. "The locket is beautiful babe, thank you."

He grins at me and then runs his hands down my neck to where the necklace rests. "I wanted to give you something to have to always remind you of me."

"Rob, you didn't have to do that. I think about you all the time." I kiss him again and then pull back to stare into his eyes. "I wish that I could get you something like this, I want you to think about me all the time, but I do have a surprise for you." I blush thinking of what I'm wearing and laugh as I feel his hands on my thighs.

He slides his hands up as he gazes up at me. "Well I wonder what that might be. You didn't bring any bags in with you so you must be hiding it from me?"

I laugh and feel my face blushing. "Yeah I guess you could say that, it's covered up."

He moves one hand up to my shoulder then down to trace over my breast. "Covered up huh? Can I uncover it? You have me curious now."

I laugh and nod kissing him again. His hands move to the bottom of my t-shirt and I feel him pushing it up bit by bit. I help him pull it over my head and off my arms to reveal my pink lacy bra. I am bright red now as he stares at it running his fingers over my breasts teasing me. "So babe what do you think?"

I can already see he likes it, "mmmm someone might have found something that I like a lot. So if that is here what's down here?" I laugh as I feel him running his fingers at the top of my jeans before tugging them open. I gasp as I feel his hand slip in over the lace to tease me. "I think that I might need to take a closer look." His words make me laugh as he tugs at my jeans. I help him and then watch him as he stares at me. "That is quite the picture Bella, you are lucky that we have time before dinner is done. Otherwise I would have to blame you when it burns." I open my mouth to ask what he means but he pulls me into a kiss pushing his tongue in my mouth before I can. I feel his hands moving over my bra teasing me till my nipples are hard against the lace. I can feel myself growing wet then his hands are there too, moving tracing over me slowly...painfully slow.

"Damn tease much." I mutter at him wanting and needing so much more but he just laughs and continues teasing. He starts to push down harder and I feel his fingers moving towards the edge of my panties. I spread my legs clinging to him as he finally brings his fingers under the lacy panties to trace over me again. "Rob, stop teasing me. You are making me..." I stop not knowing how to finish that but he just laughs shaking his head.

"No way Bella, teasing is half the fun and what am I making you do? Say it or I will tease you all night."

I can tell by the look in his eyes that he will, I squirm against his touch and whisper, "You are making me a mess."

"C'mon beautiful, you can do better than that, you need to tell me what I am making you do? How are you a mess?" He grins at me and slowly pushes one finger into me making me moan as I grow wetter still.

"Fine you really want to know? You are making me a soaking wet mess. I want you and damn it I need you." I barely finish my words when I feel him pull me close grinding hard against me. I groan pulling his hair hard.

"That is all I wanted to know, I need you too Bella." I see him pull off his clothes and then he is pushing against me, but I'm still wearing my panties. I try to take them off but Rob pushes my hands away. "No leave them on, the bra too." I don't have time to protest as he pulls my panties to side and I feel him pushing at me. Suddenly he pulls me to him, his hands clutching my ass hard as his cock fills me up. I gasp and brace myself on the counter as he thrusts hard into me. He stops holding himself deep inside me to stare up at me. Then he begins to thrust harder and faster making me cry out. I missed him so much. My body missed this too, I cry out louder and louder as he slides in and out along my walls making me feel amazing.

I pull his hair hard, "don't stop Rob." He doesn't speak but pulls my legs around his hips as he begins to pound into me. I lean back against the cupboards and try not to scream as the passion builds. The sweat drips off us both and just as I feel my climax coming the oven timer beeps. I jump but Rob ignores it as he continues, I close my eyes and let my body explode around him. As my walls pulsate he groans pouring into me hard. We are both gasping for a few minutes when the timer goes off again.

Rob moves from me slowly and turns it off. I watch him check on the dinner as I lean back against the cupboards pushing my hair out of my hair. He sees me watching and laughs before coming back to me. He gently pulls me off the counter into his arms. "I loved my surprise babe and now I'm starving, how about you?" I laugh and nod, I head off to the bathroom but when I come back the room is dark.

"Rob?" I notice a faint light as I walk further into the room and see that he has a new table set up. On the table is our dinner and he has just a few candles burning for light. I hear him in the other word as I sit down; I smile when soft music starts playing. He comes in to sit down wearing only his boxers. "This is beautiful Rob but I think the dress code is kind of different."

He pouts at me making me laugh. "Beautiful I am not letting you put your clothes back on yet but if you want strip completely I'm fine with that. I don't have a dress code." He winks at me while I shake my head laughing.

We eat and laugh often as he tells me stories of things that happened on his last movie set. I love being with him like this, I find myself just staring at him often. He winks at me each time he catches me and I blush. The rest of the night passes too fast, we finish eating and I insist on doing the dishes. He stands back watching me as I load his dishwasher. I shake my ass at him and then have to comment. "Hey perve quit staring."

"Bella, I can't. You wearing that and bend over, too bad you have to go home tonight or I could show you what you are doing to me."

I turn to him smiling, "I know babe, and I don't want to go but my Mom leaves on her business trip Wednesday. I will be able to stay as much as you want me too while she is gone."

He comes up to me kissing me softly, "As much as I want? Pack a bag beautiful I want you here the whole time. I want to wake up to you each day and fall asleep with you in my arms. You know it's going to kill me when I have to leave to go on location."

"I don't want to think about it Rob, I'm scared you will find someone else and forget all about me." I stare up at him running my fingers down his cheeks trying to remember life before him but I can't.

"Bella, I could never find anyone else. Don't you know how special you are?" He kisses me and then pats my bottom softly. "You are one of a kind beautiful but you better get dressed, I don't want you getting home too late. I have to see you tomorrow."

I nod and kiss him back before I reluctantly leave his arms. "Rob you spoil me and I don't just mean the necklace. No one has even said things like that to me."

He watches me pull on my jeans then tosses me my t-shirt. "Well I'm glad then. I found you first. Now let me walk you out to your truck."

We walk out hand in hand and I laugh as he pushes me against my truck kissing me hard. I whisper to him, "This brings back some fine memories." We both laugh then I hear something snap, I look at Rob just as a camera flashes blinds me. "Oh damn!" I swear and laugh as Rob pulls me against him turning so the cameras only see his back. I kiss him again quick then hop into my truck. In the truck I get an idea and I hit my lights turning them on bright blinding the paparazzi back as I watch Rob race back into the house. As soon as I see him shut the door, I turn the lights down and back out of the drive. I head home and just as I pull up at my house, my cell buzzes. I park in the garage and then check my phone. It's from Rob, _thanks beautiful for helping with my escape._ I text him back before I head inside, _**No prob babe, those sneaky jerks. How long do you think it will take till those pics are up?**_

I walk into the house and run into my sis who is waving her cell at me. "Bella, there are more pictures of you online." I sigh and then laugh, that question answered.

My cell buzzes in my pocket again as I head up to my room. I grab it thinking its Rob but it is a private number and a weird message. _We need to talk._ I ignore the message and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I step out of the shower to my cell buzzing on my dresser like mad. I pick it up and see a message from Rob and several more from this private number. I message Rob back, _sorry missed you babe was in shower. You can call if you want._ I just finish scanning through the messages from the private number when Rob's ringtone goes off.

I smile hearing his voice and don't mention the strange messages. We talk for a while until I feel myself growing sleepy. He tells me good night and to check my face book before I go to sleep. I laugh but agree; I tell him good night and then turn on my laptop. On my wall is a post from Rob telling me that he loves me. It makes me smile as I click like but I'm lost as to what to reply. I click through rest of my notifications while I think and see I'm tagged in more pictures. I click on it and see pictures of Rob and me kissing against my truck. I want to hate that they snuck up on us but I love that picture. I twirl my hair for a second then make that picture my new profile picture and click on Rob's post on my wall. I smile as I type back to him,_** you don't know how much it means to have you say that and then you say it here for the world to see...but its mutual. I love you too Rob.**_ I add a heart at the end then post it. Before I log off I see that someone I don't know sent me a message. I click on it and see the same messages that private number texted me. I bite my lips and quickly block that person. Then I log off shutting laptop down so I can head to sleep.

The next days pass in a blur, school is sad and boring. I am growing used to the stares from others and spend my free time sneaking in texts to Rob. Finally its Wednesday, my bag is packed and in my bedroom. I just have to run home to get it and I'm off. I am planning to bribe my grandmother to call me in the next two days. I'm sitting in my last class when I get a text from Rob not to meet him at his place but at the meadow. I wonder what he is up too, I just text back okay. I sit in my truck waiting for sis then we head home, I hurry up and change to meet Rob. I head out to the meadow as park on the street closer to it. I walk up and at first I don't see him but then I notice him sitting in the tall grass.

He waves to me as I walk over and I sink down onto his lap kissing him softly. He just laughs pushing me back onto the blanket as we kiss again and again. Then he suddenly stops and pulls me to sit up with him. I raise my eyebrow at him making him laugh. "Rob? You losing interest in me already?"

"No even a chance Bella but I have a feeling that we are not safe here. As soon as I start to strip you down a camera is going to go off. Let's wait beautiful till we are back at my place but until then I brought us a picnic." I laugh and we dig into the food just relaxing in the sunshine. "We have to be outside while we can, you know the weather here, and it's supposed to start raining later and rain for days." I nod to him and then laugh. Even Forks dreary weather can't take away this feeling, I'm happier than I have ever been in my life.

We laugh back on the blanket and as I lean against his shoulder I hear my phone go off. I dig it out and look to see who it is. I bite my lip hard and want to cry. I don't have to say a word; Rob turns to me and asks what's wrong. Without a word, I hand him my phone to left him see. His face changes at once and he asks me a question I don't want to answer, "Bella, what does this mean?"


	13. Chapter 13

I shake my head at Rob's question, "I don't know what it means Rob but the messages are getting more and more frequent."

He flips through the rest of the messages and I see a dark look cross his face. "This is a blocked number too, so it could be anyone. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

I bite my lip and whisper to him, "I guess I was hoping they would just quit. I have never had anything like this before." I can feel tears threatening to fall but I fight to hold them back.

He pulls me over putting my cell down. "Bella, I'm not upset with you but with whoever is trying to scare you. Those messages are not uncommon to famous people and babe you were not ready for all this. That I know, but don't worry you just need a blocked number like I have. We will take care of that this week, I promise."

As he talks I stare up into his face and notice that he still looks uneasy, "Rob what else are you not saying?"

He sighs but then pulls my face to look directly into his, "You have to tell me what is going on at all times, I can't protect you if I don't know. Now any other strange messages anywhere...your phone at home, letters or your face book?"

"I was getting the same messages on my face book as from that private number but I blocked them on face book."

Rob's face changes as I see him lock his jaw, the anger shows in his eyes. "Damn, that might be how we find out who is doing this. Come on lets go back to my place, I want you to show me who it was." I nod and let him pull me up, I watch him as he throws stuff together. He is clearly upset but I don't know what to say. He suddenly stops and pulls me near, "Beautiful do not for one second thing that I am upset with you. I'm more upset with me; I should have had you ready for all this. My life is out there for the world to see, I want you to be a part of it but I want to protect you as much as I can. Does that even make sense?"

I lean up and kiss him softly, "It makes perfect sense, I'm sorry I promise next time to tell you as soon as I get a weird message, okay?"

He nods and we head to my truck but I don't feel like driving so I toss the keys at him. He nods and drives us back to his place, as we turn into the back driveway we can see paparazzi there and Rob swears under his breath. "Damn it they are not supposed to be able to camp out in my fucking yard. That's it I think I need to move." I turn to him nodding, I grab my bag and we look at each other before jumping out of the truck. The cameras lights are already flashing as Rob comes around to help me push my way through them to the house. He says nothing as he unlocks the door letting me in first but as he shuts the door I notice him flip off the crowd making me laugh. He slams the door shut and then looks at me laughing. A grin breaks across his face and he starts laughing too. "Bella, damn it I'm upset. Stop making me laugh."

"Sorry just sometime about watching you flip them off that made me laugh. Maybe next time I should give them the bird too?" I flash my finger at Rob and laugh hard as he comes after me. I scream and run through the house only making it to the living room before he catches me. "No, no let me go." I laugh hard and fall down on the floor.

Rob laughs and falls down with me, "damn girl, you trip over air I think. Are you okay?" He pulls me to him while I'm still laughing so hard I can't talk so I just nod to him. As he pushes my hair out of my face he gives me this wonderful look, it's that look again that makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. "Bella, you are the only one to make me laugh so easily, I love that about you and..." He pulls me to him kissing me softly. "I love you." He suddenly stands up taking me with him and heads to his bedroom. "Enough of drama for the night, now it's time for you and me."

I kiss him down the neck as he walks with me in his arms and then laugh as he drops me onto the bed but he doesn't sit down there with me. He strips down and heads to the bathroom. I lie back on the bed and call after him, "Rob babe where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower, you coming?" He grins at me standing naked in the doorway looking back at me. I stand up quickly trying to undress in a hurry and nearly fall over. Rob laughs and comes to help me stopping to stare at yet another new lacy surprise from Victoria's Secret. I see him staring as I try to gracefully pull one leg out of my jeans but fail falling back onto the bed. He laughs and reaches down to pull off my jeans for me. "Wow, Bella. Yeah I like that; we might not make it to the bathroom with you looking like that." He climbs over me on the bed running his hands over my bra before I can take it off. I laugh as unsnap it pulling it off very slowly. "But no matter what you have on over it, it's what is underneath those clothes that I have to have."

Suddenly the shower is forgotten as we tangle on the bed, me pulling at his hair while he tugs my bra the rest of the way off. He kisses me hard then moves his kisses down my body further and further till he is between my legs making me moan softly at first. He already knows me and my body so well that he has me coming hard within minutes while crying out his name. As I try to catch my breath I feel him tracing me with his fingers before he pushes them deep inside me making me cry out again and again. He brings me to another high and this time as my body shakes I manage to find my voice, "Rob, I want to do this to you." He stares at me in confusion and I try to laugh softly but it's hard while I gasp for air. He moves down to kiss me there again and I jump, my whole body is now dripping wet. I can feel the sheets wet under me and as his tongue dips inside me again, I cry out his name clutching his hair as hard I can. "Rob, I want to taste you." I finally blurt out louder than I meant to but it has the effect I wanted. He stops moving and stares at me.

He moves up to kiss my lips then lies down next to me, "I'm all yours...do what you want Bella." He stares at me making me nervous as I nod to him.

I have never done anything like this but it does not make me change my mind. The more times we are together, the more I am fascinated with just the thought of tasting him and taking me into my mouth. I kiss his ear and whisper to him, "Rob please let me know if I am hurting you or you hate this."

He just laughs at me, "Bella, I don't think I would hate any touch of yours on my body. Don't be so worried, you won't hurt me."

I nod and begin to rain kisses on him just like he always does to me. I look up and see his eyes are closed, I laugh softly and continue kissing my way down his neck, then his chest rubbing my fingers lightly over his nipples before I move from one to the other biting each nipple softly. I hear Rob's groan and it spurs me on. I kiss my way lower and lower down his stomach and then I am face to face with his cock. It is already hard and standing up as if to greet me. I nervously bring my hands to him and then I feel Rob's hands over my own. He shows me how to touch him and as our hands move together I hear him groan again. Then I move closer and dare to lean down kissing just the tip of him. He groans louder and pushes his hips up towards my lips wanting more. I look up at see him watching me intently; I hold his gaze and ease his cock in between my lips licking at him like he is a lollipop. I see his eyes close for a moment at my touch, and then when he opens his eyes I can almost feel him wanting more as our eyes stay locked. I take a deep breath and ease him in my mouth closing my lips around him, his hips move up pushing just slightly into my mouth letting me know that he is enjoying. I forget to worry and let my instinct take over.

Something takes over, tasting him and feeling the warmth of his cock sliding in and out of my mouth I want more. I move my body so I can take him deeper into my mouth, feeling his cock graze the back of my throat. I love the taste of him and hearing his sweet groans while I feel his hands tangle in my hair is driving me wild. I want to make him cum as hard as he did for me while he played with his tongue between my legs. I continue on letting him push himself deeper inside as he pushes my head down against him. Then I bring one hand to graze his inner thigh tracing my fingers to his beautiful ass. I squeeze it firmly in my hand as he begins to move his hips; I lean down and slap his ass encouraging him. My movements grow faster as my head bobs up and down easing the length of him in and out of my wet mouth. I feel his hands tighten in my hair suddenly and his words, "Bella I'm almost there." I want to brace myself but I'm not sure what for, then I feel him grow a bit larger in my mouth right before he begins to fill my mouth with his warm release. I swallow as much as I can but the rest drips down my face and onto his legs. I continue swallowing as fast as I can until he stops. Then I ease him out of my mouth and as I wipe off my face I lean up to stare at him.

"Rob, was that okay?" I lean down and kiss him softly, I laugh as he grabs me flipping us over lying over me.

"Bella, that was more than okay, especially for your first time. You can practice as much as you want." I laugh softly and lean up my neck kissing him again.

"I will remember that and I think I might have to practice that again then."

No more words are spoken as I feel him coming back to life and pushing deep inside me, he pulls me into a seated position in his lap and there we begin to rock back and forth. Even just the simple rocking motion drives his cock deep inside me at an angle that makes me feel weak within just a few minutes. I clutch at his hair and cry out but he does not stop. He places both hands on my ass driving himself deeper in me as we continue to rock. I move my hands to his back and rail my nails down his bare flesh. I hear him groan and then I'm on my back with him pounding into me as hard as he can. I scream out till we both explode into each other, then drift off to sleep still joined as one.

I wake up in the morning to Rob's kisses and then hear his words, "Come on lazy time for that shower." I laugh and watch him head into the bathroom. He calls back at me, "hurry up babe, Im waiting for you." I jump up and race down the hall to his other bathroom to pee before I head in to join him in the shower.

The room is already hazy with steam and I laugh as I feel his hands pull me in to join him. I almost fall as I step into the shower but Rob holds me up pulling me under the spray with him. As the hot water rushes down my face Rob kisses me hard, I dont think but wrap my arms around him pulling him close. I feel him pull my leg up and push my foot to reach on the ledge. Then he slides inside me. I cry out and the sensations of him, the water and the slippery feel of our skins making this feel even better. I cling to him as he brings his hands to my hips driving harder and harder till we both explode again. I feel him slide from inside me and I laugh trying to steady myself as I put my foot down. I lean against him and smile, "why is it that everytime just gets better?"

"It is just one of those things Bella; it gets better as you get to know each other better." Then he laughs as he reaches for a bottle of shampoo; I grab the soap and stare at him as I wash. It feels so comfortable to with him like this. I finish with the soap and laugh as he rinses out the shampoo then shakes his head at me. I reach for the shampoo bottle but he holds it out of my reach, "Nope babe, I'm washing your hair, now come here." I move to him and lean back enjoying letting him wash my hair. I close my eyes lost in the touch of his fingers caressing my scalp. "You have alot of hair beautiful." I nod and laugh. Then move to rinse it out as he finishes. I lean my head up splashing him as he laughs. We finish our shower but don't put on clothes; Rob declares a naked day which is fine with me.

I sneak off to the bedroom for just a minute to call my grandma, it doesn't take much to convince her to call me out of school then I head back to the living room to see Rob at the computer desk. He is on face book waiting for me. "Okay babe." He pats his lap and I sit down at once then log in. "Let's find out who this prick is bugging you."

I log in and pull up the messages from the unknown account then turn the screen to Rob. I see his face pale as he reaches for his cell phone. "Rob?" He shakes his head and quickly but carefully moves from under me. "Rob what is it?"

He motions to me to be quiet and leaves a message for someone to call him back at once then he turns to me, "Bella its okay. I know who is doing this, let me handle it. But you need to call and give them this number to block." I watch him scribble down a number and hand it to me as I finally realize what he just said.

"Oh my god, Rob you know who is stalking me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Rob just stares at me for a minute and then sighs, "Bella, yeah I know but I don't want to spoil the day. Just block the number and we will discuss this tomorrow."

For the first time, I feel my anger around him and I don't care what he thinks. I slam my phone down on desk while I stare at him. "I am not blocking any numbers without answers, tell me who it is. Rob I have a right to know who is stalking me."

I stare into his eyes and see pain and frustration there. I sit back down at the computer and turn the chair to eye him. "Fine, I think I know anyway. It's your ex isn't it, the one who was here the other day?"

He just sighs nodding at me as his phone goes off. I groan as he leaves talking on the phone almost yelling at the person on the other end. I know it's her and I don't know what to say, I hate that she is doing this to me and its sounds silly but it's my first birthday with a boyfriend I wanted it to be perfect. I turn back to my face book and bring up my home page; it's covered in birthday wishes that I barely notice as I listen for him to come back into the room. Finally I hear him and turn slowly to look at him. He comes over and kneels next to me taking my hand, "It was her. I never thought she would come at you like that or I would have warned you." I nod stiffly and give him a small smile. I lean forward to click off my face book before he notices what it says, I don't want him to find out it's my birthday this way. He laughs and stops me, "oh by the way, I have something for you. Come with me."

"Rob, what did you do?" I let him pull me up and lead me into the kitchen. I see that he has breakfast waiting for us but the thing that catches my eye is my plate, I turn to him and smile. He has a muffin waiting with candles in it there. "What is all that for?"

I hear him laugh, "Beautiful I know what today is, it's your birthday. So sit down and eat, I have a surprise for you. I hope that you like it but you have to hurry so we have enough time before our date." I stare at him; I have no idea what he has planned. I laugh and blow out the candles in my muffin before I stare at him. He stops me before I can speak, "don't say that I shouldn't have, I wanted to. Eat now beautiful we have somewhere to be." We eat talking and laughing but he has me so curious especially when as we leave he tosses a bag at me, "Here you will need this now let's go."

I don't have a chance to peek in the bag until after we race out to his car laughing and trying to avoid the cameras. In the car while he drives I peek inside and see a white bikini and towel. I pull it out and look at Rob. "What do I need this for?" I look over and he is laughing. I lean back in the car seat staring at him wondering where we are going, then he heads towards Port Angeles and it dawns on me. "Are we going to the indoor water park?" He laughs and nods. "Oh god, Rob aren't you worried about the paparazzi?"

"It's not a problem Bella, the place is all ours for the afternoon. Cant wait to see you in that and soaking wet again." I blush bright red and then reach over to slap his arm as he drives the car.

I gaze over and see him smirking. "What is that look for babe? Soaking wet huh? You liked me that way?"

His eyes meet mine for a moment and that look makes me blush more. "After seeing you soaking wet in the shower this morning yeah Bella, can't wait to have you like that again."

I slap his arm again, "Rob we can't do that there. There will still be some people there won't there?"

Rob doesn't answer me as he parks the car and pops out quickly coming to my side. He opens the door and pulls me out of the car so fast I almost trip but then I hear his name being called. I realize that we were followed and don't speak but race to keep up with him; we disappear inside without them getting a single picture. I laugh and head off to the ladies locker room to change.

In the dressing room, I pull out the tiny white bikini and eye it. I have had lots of bikinis but never one this tiny. It's like nothing to it at all. I put it on and stare at myself in the mirror. The white of the bikini makes me look almost tan and it fits perfectly. I grab the bag and walk out of the locker room.

I come out into the park; it's huge but strangely quiet. Rob did buy the entire place out, it's all ours and I laugh as I hear my favorite song start playing over the loud speakers. I head in search of Rob and find him already at the water slides. He laughs and we race to the top of the stairs. I quickly jump down one slide and at the bottom laugh as I fly out into the cold water; I come up and see Rob just a bit away so I dive under the water coming up splashing him. Before I can laugh he grabs me kissing me hard then pushes me down under the water. I come up laughing and splashing at him. He pulls me close kissing me hard pushing us both toward the side of the pool. I gasp as he pins me against the wall and grinds hard against me. Then he grins at me, "no one is looking beautiful, want some early birthday presents?"

I laugh and kiss him hard feeling brave, "you really want to do that here?" No words to answer me but I feel his hand pushing at my bikini bottoms while he grinds up against me. I bite my lip and stare up at him, "yeah you know I always want you Rob."

"I thought you might say that." I hear him say as I feel him push himself into me. I stare at him and try not to moan as I normally would, the water moves cold around me adding to the already intense feeling that I always have when he is buried deep inside me. I bite my lip to keep quiet; I see him looking down at me then hear him laugh. "Bella, you don't have to be silent, babe no one is paying any attention to us. Don't make me work to make you scream, I will." I shriek out as he grabs me by the ass lifting me up against the pool's edge. I open my mouth to speak but then he pumps into me hard and deep making me cry out. I hear his words; they are strained as he continues to hold me up while moving deep inside me. "That's my girl; let me hear that you like it."

At his words, I let myself go reaching up to grab him by the hair and as he pumps harder and harder into me I get louder and louder, "Rob you know that I love it. Don't stop." I pull him down kissing him hard and dare to whisper loudly to him, "Fuck me harder, you know exactly what I want." I cry out as he answers my words with a thunderous pounding into me making me scream out as the water splashes us both. I don't need but a few minutes of his deep thrusts and I cum hard clinging to him, I feel his release and hear his low groan as he pours into me. I cling to him until he carefully let's go of me, but his arms are shaking slightly. I stare up at him, "are you okay? You are trembling."

I stand breathing deep trying to slow my racing heart and feel his kiss on my lips, "don't worry, I will fine. Bella what you do to me, you really don't know do you?"

I frown as I push my sweaty hair back, "what do you mean?"

He pulls me close kissing me softly before tracing the lines of my face with his fingers, "Bella it is more than just sex with you, it's something different and so damn intense. You have to feel it, oh wait. I forget that I'm your first." He frowns for a moment, then smiles at me. "Okay think of it like this, I want you every time I see you...and having you only makes me want you more."

I pull his hand to mine lacing our fingers together, "I feel that way too. Isn't that normal?"

With laughter in his words Rob shakes his head no at me. "Beautiful look at me, it's not normal. People can have sex without love, but what we have is different with love it's amazing. I want to have you over and over till we both collapse."

His words shock me but please me at the same time; I laugh and stand on tiptoe to kiss him. "Well we might need to wait on that I don't think you want to pass out here." He laughs and splashes water at me making me scream, "Damn it that's cold."

That starts a splash war that doesn't end for the rest of the day as we race up and down the water slides and mess with each other for the rest of the day. I have never had so much fun with anyone and I almost groan when he tells me time to go then I realize what time it is. He laughs at me and we both change quickly into our clothes, my hair is still wet as we stand at the door before darting out to car. "Shush," Rob tells me laughing as he glances outside hoping we can make a quick escape but there are paparazzi waiting for us. "Shit, run for it Bella." I laugh and we race hand in hand to the car to die laughing once inside, but the cameras are still flashing. I am ready to flip them off but instead Rob pulls me to him, I forget all about the cameras as he kisses me deep and hard pushing his tongue deep inside my mouth. We kiss for sometime before we both come to our senses, I lean back breathless in my seat as Rob starts the car and we drive away.

I hear him laugh as he turns to me, "damn I want to see those pictures."

I pull out my phone and laugh, "want me to see if they uploaded them yet?" He nods and I pull up my Google, its loads to Rob as he was my last search. I look through the pictures forgetting to tell him anything, I hear an exasperated sigh that makes me laugh, "Oops sorry babe, some of them are up. They are good, wanna see?"

At a stop light, Rob whips the cell out of my hand laughing at me, "Duh silly girl, I want to see." He flips through them and grins at me handing me the phone back when the light turns green. "I like them I think I see a new profile pic in them." I nod and bring up my face book to load some. His hand on my arm makes me look up, "do you always Google your boyfriend?"

I laugh hard at that, "When he is famous and I can, yeah I do. Why you worried what I might learn about you?"

"No beautiful, I'm flattered actually." He laughs at me again and turns on the radio. We both sing along and laugh at each other.

I lean back staring at him as he sings, for the first time I see him blush. "Wow Rob are you blushing?"

"When you stare like that maybe." He bites his lips and I am intrigued so I stare more and raise one eyebrow at him. "Okay you got me Bella, I love to sing but I think I suck at it. Don't laugh at me; I won't make you scream again."

"Rob, I am not making fun of you. I love your singing that is why I was staring actually."

He grins at me, "You just want me to make you scream again, so you say that." I shake my head no and then just shrug knowing he won't believe me anyway.

He pulls his car up to my house and reminds that he will be back in two hours for our date. I lean over and kiss him hard before I leave the car. I come into the house to music blaring, I laugh and dance my way into the living room where my sis and her friend are on the couch talking over the music. I sing loud and jump in front of them. They laugh at me and then sis turns to me, "oh you have been having a great birthday I can tell." I just grin at her and then realize it's her friend Elii, we only call him but his nickname...Fudge.

I nod and then tell her that I will need her for makeup in 15, I race up to shower. I scrub my hair and close my eyes remembering the other shower of day; it makes me smile and think of Rob. I shake off those thoughts and finish quickly heading into my room wearing one towel while drying my hair with the other. I turn on my stereo and crank up the same songs that Rob and I were listening. I laugh when Clare and Elii come in, Elii stops at sight of my towel. I laugh and wave him in, "Fudge don't get too excited. This is all you get to see." I laugh at his face and then turn to sis.

We stand before my mirror; I blow dry part of my hair then turn so she can curl it. Then as she curls the other side I reach for my laptop scanning my face book. There are a ton of new pictures of me and Rob. I hit like on them and pick one as my new profile picture and almost jumps as my cell goes off. Clare yells at me as I pull away to check. I stand there dazed, it's not from Rob, it's from Edward. _**Bella, we need to talk. I have to see you today. Please.**_ I swear under my breath and text him back as Clare starts curling my hair again. _Edward, I have plans in an hour. _I hit send and it buzzes again in seconds, _**I'm on my way.**_

"Fucking Edward Cullen!" I throw my phone down just as she finishes. Elii eyes me, I stare back at him in the mirror, "Shit Edward is on his way over, Fudge go downstairs do not let him up here. I will not have him in this room alone with me again EVER. Sis I need to be done in like 5, can it be done."

Clare nods to me and we head to the bathroom as Elii bounds loudly down the stairs. Clare talks to me quietly as she works. "Bella, why is Edward coming over?"

I sigh and shake my head; she laughs telling me not to move. I hold my head still as I talk, "sorry sis, I'm just frustrated. I don't need Edward here right now. I just want to get ready for Rob; I don't want them here at the same time."

She makes me close my eyes and then stare up as she lines my eyes. "Bella, you don't still have feelings for him do you?"

I shake my head at her and take the mascara putting it on myself leaning close to the mirror. "Actually sis, after being with Rob and feeling this way, I don't think I ever had any true feelings for Edward at all." I lean back admiring the effect and then play with my hair. "Damn sis, I look hot. Are we done?" She hands me a tube of lipstick, I put some on and stare at myself. This is that way that I want to see myself always, beautiful and sexy...perfect and worthy of his love. I smile at myself and then push Clare as she laughs at me. "Shit, I need dress Edward will be here soon." I hear the doorbell and cringe; I hear Elii talking and realize that it's Rob he is talking too. I turn to sis in full panic mode, "oh my god, what now?"

She sighs, "Calm down put on your dress and shoes, I will head downstairs maybe you just need to leave. I can tell Edward that he misses you."

I nod and as sis leaves I pull on my new blue dress. I laugh as my surprise for the night is in place, black and lacy under this short little gown. I stand back and realize that I forgot my locket. I put it on and then grab my purse before I lean down putting on my new shoes. I love the way they make my legs look but I pray I don't fall and wipe out in front of Rob. I take a deep breath and head downstairs slowly. I am doing well until I hit the next to last step and hear four voices. I hear my name and turn towards the voice feeling myself beginning to fall. I grab at the railing before I close my eyes bracing myself for impact but instead feel myself being caught in strong arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I open my eyes and see that I'm in Edward's arms. Somehow he made it across the room to catch me before I fell. I stare at him and his touch seems like ice. I never noticed it before and his eyes are glowing almost black at me. I try to pull away almost falling again. "Bella, stop. Let me stand you up." Before I can stand Rob is next to me and holding out his hands for me. I pull away from Edward and carefully place my feet back on the ground. I stare at Edward and then lean against Rob. Edward's jaw locks in a grimace as he stares at us as he speaks again. "Bella, can I talk to you alone for just a few minutes?" I feel Rob squeeze my hand so I turn to him and nod, then walk two steps towards Edward.

Edward begins to head towards the front door but Rob calls out to stop us. "You won't want to go out there." I look at Rob and laugh knowing what he means but Edward just stares at him coldly.

I pull Edward with me to the kitchen and shut the door behind us before I turn to him. "So you wanted to see me, here I am. I am not happy with you Edward. Our last conversation has not been forgotten." I see his face fall, he must have been hoping that I had either forgotten or forgiven him.

He moves closer and hands me a small black box. "Bella I wanted to tell you happy birthday. I bought this before you met him and we broke up. I still want you to have it."

My hands shake as I take it from him and open it to find a small birthstone ring staring up at me. "Edward it's beautiful but I can't accept it."

"Bella it's just a pretty ring for my pretty friend. It means nothing except that I hope you and I can still be friends."

I look up at him and see his face, he looks heartbroken and it makes me feel awful. I reach to touch his arm softly, "Edward you know that I never met to hurt you. I didn't plan on meeting someone else."

He sighs and then takes my hand slipping the ring onto my finger, "I know you didn't but you love him don't you?"

"Edward, please let's not go there." He holds onto my hand tightly and I know that unless I answer he won't let go. "Yes honestly, I do."

Edward kisses my hand and then nods, "He better take good care of you Bella but if you ever need me I'm only a phone call away. I did mean that last message I sent you. I love you and always will whether you love me or not. Happy Birthday." He moves away and just at the kitchen door he stops turning back to look at me, "I am so sorry for that day in your room, I was just hurt...but I never meant to hurt or scare you."

I nod and watch him leave then slump against the counter, I never really expected him to say that he loved me. I stare at my ring and then look up as Rob slips into the room. "Hey beautiful, you okay?" I smile as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Yeah babe, I am okay. I think that needed to be done, he knows it's over but he still wanted to give me my birthday present." I hold out my hand to show him. Rob runs his fingers over my hand as he comes to the ring. He pulls my hand to mouth kissing each finger softly making me bite my lip. "You better stop that babe or we won't leave the house." I hear a laugh and then kitchen door squeak. I turn and yell at my sister. "Damn Clare, you and Fudge better stop spying on us." Rob laughs and I can't help but laugh too. "Let's get out of here."

Rob pulls me into his arms kissing me hard before he whispers to me, "first I have to tell you how amazing you look right now and how much I hated you in his arms? Next time beautiful please fall my way." I laugh and kiss him back then take his hand as we head to the front door. Rob stops at the door while I grab my purse and coat. I slide my cell into my purse and look at up at my sis staring at me.

"Hey Bella before you go, here is your present." I stare at her and toss my stuff down while I open the box she hands me. It's a beautiful leather coat that goes perfectly over my dress. I hug her and she laughs, "Didn't want you wearing just anything with that dress, now go have fun."

I grab my purse and turn back to Rob, "ready?"

He pulls me close and laughs looking down at my shoes, "Beautiful, you are not running to the car in those. You have already fallen once today, lets walk to the car. I want to show you off." I nod and hand in hand we walk out to the car. Rob stops me in front of the car and turns to the paparazzi, "it's my girl's birthday, let's have some great shots of us together." He pulls me to him and I stare up at him in awe. Then laugh as he catches me turning my head to the cameras as he whispers to me, "I need a new picture of us for my face book and my cell so smile beautiful." We stand there for about 5 minutes before Rob pulls away opening the car door for me.

When he gets into the car, I laugh at him, "okay so they probably got a million shots of us tonight. Hey you didn't say where we are going!" I bounce in my seat excited as he just laughs at me. "You aren't going to tell me are you? Rob.."

"Sit back and relax beautiful we are not going anywhere close and we are not coming back to Forks tonight." I stare at him in shock as he laughs, "don't worry I packed a bag for us both. I thought we needed to escape." Before I sit back I turn on the radio and we both start singing again. He grins at me as I take a few pictures of him driving. "Bella, you trying to blind the driver?" I just laugh and blow him a kiss."

As we drive I notice we are heading towards Seattle but we stop in a small town in front of a tall building. I look over at Rob but he just nods at me while parking the car. I grab my purse as he opens my door. I gaze around, "hey no paparazzi."

He grins at me, "I lost them a while ago and I have never been followed here, come on you will love this place. The food is great and they love me. I bought the place out for us. Come on birthday girl."

As we walk in the entire place is lit by soft candlelight and it's just us, I can hear soft music being played and the smell of the food making my stomach growl. They lead us to the table in the center of the room and the food is already waiting for us. I just stare at Rob as he pulls out the chair for me; I sit down and notice the wine glasses are full. I reach out and touch mine eyeing Rob, "Babe?"

He laughs, "Yes beautiful I picked us a fine wine to go with our food. Don't worry I won't let you drink too much. I don't want you drunk, just happy."

"Rob you know that I'm happy just being with you, you really didn't need to do all this." I gaze at him in the candlelight and feel tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I wanted your birthday to be a great day and I like spoiling you."

All through our meal, we gaze at each other talking and laughing. The food is delicious and Rob keeps telling me how beautiful I look tonight, I feel like my cheeks must be bright red and I hope he can't see it. While we wait for dessert, Rob pushes a long narrow box across the table at me. I look at it and up at him, "wait Rob you have already given me this locket. I don't need another gift, this trip and dinner...you spoil me."

"Beautiful, again you are my girl, get used to it." I shake my head as he pushes it closer and then take the box in my hands.

I pull the lid off slowly and stare down at a delicate diamond bracelet, "Oh my god Rob, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He comes over to kneel next to me putting it on my wrist then pulls me up to stand next to him. "What are you doing?"

Rob laughs turning behind us to some musicians that I did not see before, they begin play one of the love songs that Rob has been singing along to on the radio. I stare at him as he pulls me to dance with him, "Rob." I look down at my feet and he just laughs.

"Beautiful I won't let you fall, I promise." He pulls me close as we dance and then I hear him singing softly. I grin and lean my head on his shoulder. We dance for a while before Rob pulls me back towards the table.

I look up to see a cake full of candles being brought in and then hear him singing softly again, this time its happy birthday. I am now crying I can't hold it back. I blow out the candles and then turn to Rob, "thank you for the best birthday I have ever had."

He kisses me before wiping away my tears and whispering, "It's not over yet."

I stare at him as we cut into the cake, it's my favorite chocolate and I laugh as we devour half of it. "Rob I can't eat anymore, now what?"

He laughs and pulls me up kissing me before leading me out to the car; I have a happy buzz from the wine and the chocolate as I stare at my new bracelet. We don't drive too far before Rob pulls in front of a beautiful house, I just stare at him. He laughs, "This is our home for the night, you will love it but first." He leans over kissing me hard pulling me over him. I laugh and kiss him back.

I let myself get lost in his kisses and then suddenly his seat moves back while he pulls me over him. I scream at first then laugh. I feel his hands roaming under my dress making me moan as he fingers me softly. I am already wet and have been most of the night. I lean down kissing him hard and whispering to him. He kisses me back, " I was going to wait till we got inside but Bella I want you now." I can't speak as he pulls my panties aside and I feel him push up making his hard cock slide deep inside me as his hands on my hips drive me down hard. I lean forward grabbing hold of the seat and move with him, we move hard and fast like it's been days and weeks since we were together and not mere hours. We both cum at the same time as I scream out and Rob's groans fill the air. I laugh softly as we both stare at each other breathing hard. I laugh as Rob pulls out of me kissing me before gently pushing me back to my seat. He leans back zipping up his pants and then glances over at me, "Let's go check in, remember what I said at the water park?"

I am wiggling my panties back in place when he speaks and I stop staring at him, "you want me over and over till we pass out?"

His laugh fills the car, "yeah that's the plan. Here we have no interruptions, cell phones off and it's just us. No paparazzi either, let's go beautiful."

I grab my stuff and am ready as Rob opens the car; he reaches into the backseat pulling out a bag I didn't notice before. He grins at me and takes my hand, as we check in the women at the desk stares at us and I feel my cheeks bright red. She offers to give us a tour but Rob tells her he has been here before. He takes our room key and leads me up the stairs.

He lets me into the room first and I don't but step inside when Rob pulls me back to him. I laugh as he pushes me against the door and the weight of our bodies slam it shut. His kisses cover my neck as I feel his hands on my dress's zipper. I pull at the buttons on his shirt. Our lips never leaving each other as the clothes fall away. As my dress falls away, Rob steps back from me pulling off his shirt and unzipping his pants while I step out of the dress. I kick it away and see the way Rob is eyeing the tight black lacy corset I have on under it. He comes at me again this time lifting me up pinning me against the door as I feel him pushing against my panties. I reach down to pull them over and gasp as he comes into me again hard and deep. I hold onto his shoulder as he pounds into me hard making the door bang harder and harder as I cry out shaking around him. I hear my name and feel him explode inside me. Shaking hard I cling to him as he takes us over to the bed. I laugh and race to the bathroom coming back to the room being dark but for candlelight. I don't see him at first making me call out his name.

I hear him turn to see him standing by the mirror in the moonlight. I go to him and he pulls me into his arms as we stare outside. I feel his hands working at the laces on my corset; he pulls it from me slowly and then pushes me down on the bed. He comes down between my legs to slowly pull off my panties and then kisses his way back up; I close my eyes clutching the covers as he brings his tongue to my wet core. I moan louder and push my hips against his face but just as I cum hard he quickly moves pushing his cock deep inside me while I scream out his name. Over and over he thrust into me making me wrap my legs around him till we both explode again but this time it's me that starts it over.

As Rob collapses on his back, I crawl over him and kiss my way up his body. I settle between his legs and take his cock deep inside my mouth bringing him back to life. I feel his hands in my hair pushing me down against him; I stop and then push my way over him. I ease myself down and as he slides into me again I hear his words and I have to lean down to kiss him hard. "Babe I love you too." I move over him running my hands down his chest and closing my eyes, it's getting more and more intense. Each time just takes me higher and higher, I scream out as I tense around him and hear him mutter my name, and then I collapse on him.

I forget where I am when the morning light hits my eyes, Rob and I are a tangle of sheets and arms and legs. I feel so wonderful; I have never felt this way. Waking up feeling loved and content, I could linger here forever. I move just a bit but have to laugh when his arms tighten around me. "Where are you going?"

I laugh and lean up to kiss him, "morning babe, I'm not going far." I look towards the bathroom. I laugh as Rob kisses my forehead then let's go of me stretching out in the bed making me stare at him for moment in awe.

He leans up on one elbow with laughter in his eyes as I stare at him, "Bella?" I nod at him, "weren't you going there?" He points to the bathroom making me laugh and blush.

I head into the bathroom and then come right back out bouncing on the bed, Rob pulls me close and whispers to me, "Babe, let's get up and dressed. We are moving on."

I stare at him, "huh? I thought we were here for the weekend?"

He laughs pulling me to the bathroom with him, "nope babe, I never said that so let's shower and then more surprises babe."

"Okay babe, I will be right in." I scramble in my purse for my cell phone to let my sis know where I am in case she needs me. It rings and rings before going to voicemail. I bite my lip not wanting to leave a message. Where the hell is she? Then I see my message light blinking. I go to listen to it just as my phone dies, I swear and plug in my phone but I can't turn it on yet. I head into the shower with Rob wondering why Clare did not answer her phone, where is she...


	16. Chapter 16

Coming out of the bathroom I head straight to my cell phone and try to call my sister again, it goes to voicemail again as I groan out loud. I turn with the phone still to my ear as I hear Rob laugh at me. "Babe who are you calling?"

I hit disconnect and stare at him, "my sister, why?"

He comes to me kissing me softly taking the phone away putting it down on the dresser. "You forgot what day it is didn't you? She is probably in class where you my naughty love should be." I hold my breath and then laugh its Friday, he is right she should be in class and so should I. I gasp and go for the phone again but Rob beats me to it. "Don't worry babe you have already been called in, but I think you should probably go back to school on Monday."

"Oh my god, who called me in? Not you?" I try again to reach the phone and he just laughs holding it up where I can't get it. "Damn it babe, give me that."

"No way beautiful, you are taken care of. I talked to your sister before we left and it's all taken care of but one little detail." I raise my eyebrow at him as he takes my cell and tosses it into his bag, "no more phone for you, I want you all to myself." I laugh and kiss him hard, the voicemail on the phone forgotten as we fall onto the bed again. He just kisses me once before rising to get dressed.

"Where are we going?" I turn over to lean on one elbow as I stare at him while he gets dressed. He reaches into his bag and then begins to toss clothes at me. I laugh as I get covered. "Is that a hint babe?"

He gives me a grin and then pulls on his own clothes, "yes it is, I'm starving and we have a drive. Get up lazy and put those clothes on before I have to have you again."

I laugh and lean back pushing the clothes off me to lie on my back with my legs open, "so if I do this you will have to have me?

Rob stares at me then moves away, "Bella get dressed, damn stop that."

"Fine I'm starving too." I stand up and start pulling on clothes. I recognize them and realize that my sister must have been recruited to help him with this. Now dressed I pull him to me kissing him softly, "okay where to?"

Grabbing our bags Rob shakes his head no at me and doesn't say a word, we head down to the car. It's a beautiful day out without a cloud in the sky so we roll down the windows as we drive. The wind whips my hair all over but I don't care, I feel amazing today. I think it's being alone with him like. We stop at a restaurant and laugh as we both order the same thing. We eat and do our normal talking just enjoying what each other has to say. Then we head back to the car and I lean over to crank up the radio. We drive for over an hour making me wonder where in the world he is taking us. Finally we pull up in front of a little general story making me laugh and look at Rob. He grins at me before coming to open my door. We head into the store, he tells me to pick up whatever I want for the weekend. It's more fun than I ever imagined shopping for food could be. We pick up tons of stuff and then I see Rob sneak off to the liquor section for a while. When checking out the clerk does not ask for id and I can tell that Rob has been here before. We head back to the car; I know that we must be close.

Rob turns the car onto a dirt road and I notice a lake in the distance. He pulls up to a small house and stops the car. I step out and gaze around. "Wow, there is nothing here but us."

"Yup, you and me beautiful. Let me show you the house." We walk into the house, it's small but cozy. I see out the windows we are close to the lake and there is a boat next to a small dock. He comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me, "Like my lake? I love this place it's my quiet hideaway, I don't bring very many people here." I lean back against him smiling.

"I love your lake, and your quiet place." We bring in our bags of food and with a bottle of wine in hand Rob pulls me to the lake. I laugh as I try to step into the boat and its starts to rock. "Rob I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get soaked here." He just laughs and reaches out to steady me, then rows us out the middle of the lake before he drops the anchor. He lies back and pulls me to rest again him then opens the wine. As we sip the wine the sun beats down on us it feels so good, I close my eyes and laugh as the boat wobbles when Rob moves to kiss me. "I don't want to go swimming babe, stop that."

Rob kisses me again and then hands me the bottle again. I take a long drink before reaching to hand it back, he finishes it off and drops bottle pulling at my shirt. "How come? You don't have to wear a bathing suit in my lake babe." I laugh and watch as he pulls my shirt up and off, then does the same thing to his own. He starts to pull at my jeans making me laugh; I lean back and lift up my ass as the boat shakes again. I wiggle out of my bra and panties while Rob pulls off his jeans and boxers. He dives into the water and then comes up splashing at me. He reaches up to rock the boat hard, "Bella come to me, don't make me flip you into the water. You know that I will." I laugh and dive into the water close to him, when I come up he is right next to me. We splash and circle each other for a while before we come together kissing hard. I gasp at the power of his kisses and then he leaves me. "Race you back babe."

I stare at him for a second, and then shout after him, "Wait Rob, the boat." He is half way back already. I dive down and swim as fast as I can but he is waiting at the water's edge for me.

He kisses me pulling me into his arms and then I laugh as he picks me up. He kneels down in the water and lies me back on the ground. The water moves over us in soft gentle waves as we get locked into each other again. Each kiss of his is answered with one of mine, each one grows more and more intense as our bodies come closer and closer till we are grinding and pressing against each other. I open my legs as he pushes against me. As we become one again our kisses continue as our movements start off slow but then become frenzied as we can't get enough of each other. The kisses break as he moves back just a bit then I feel my knees being pushed to my chest as he comes deeper and harder into me. Each thrust makes me moan and wiggle beneath him; the water splashes us both as we finally explode. Rob comes to lie next to me and I curl up against him as the waves continue to gently roll over us both. I gaze over at Rob and laugh seeing he is looking down at me. We kiss again and just lie in each other's arms for a long time.

The rest of the night we spend cooking dinner and then eating it watching old movies. We both fall asleep on the couch; I wake up to Rob carrying me to his bed. We cuddle up there and the next morning I wake up first. I am lying across Rob's chest so I just turn to rest my chin on his chest as I stare at him. His face is relaxed while he sleeps with the sweetest smile. I wonder what he is thinking about and suddenly I am overwhelmed with a need to have him deep inside me again. I run my fingers lightly over his lips and laugh as he mumbles in his sleep. I can't help myself so I continue on, I run my fingers through his hair and then down to his chest. He mumbles again as my hands roam lower and lower. I find his cock hard as it is first thing every morning. I close my fingers around it gently and then have to have more. I move to take him into my mouth. I hear him mumble again but this time it's my name that comes out. I smile and continue easing him deeper and deeper into my mouth; his hands are tangled in my hair now while I continue. I stop and push them away so I can climb over him. I look down and see him staring at me as I ease him inside me moaning.

His hands clench my hips tightly, "Damn Bella that is one hell of a way to wake up." I laugh and move my hips slowly as I arch my back leaning towards his legs. Rob quickly takes hold of me pulling me down hard and pumping his hips up making me almost fall as my body responds to him. His thrusts hit a spot that makes me start to pulsate around him harder and harder. I cry out and brace my arms behind me on his legs and just try to breath. I feel his hot explosion as I drench him in my own. I laugh as I feel him pull me to him, he knows that if he lets go now I will fall over onto his legs. I help him pull me over him and kiss his neck smiling.

We both look up when the sun disappears and thunder rolls. I lean up my head to look at him, "movie day?" He just laughs and nods, we head to the couch and fight over the remote control. I end up giving it to him when he won't stop tickling me, I laugh till I can't breathe and almost fall off the couch. He holds onto me and just laughs. I head to the kitchen and bring back food but we don't bother getting dressed but spend the day watching movie and listening to the rain. We watch "The Notebook" and it gives me an idea.

I stare at Rob and he gives me his nervous laugh."Bella? What?"

I just laugh and stand up; I head to the door and look back at him. He just stares at me as I walk outside. I hear him calling to me but I walk outside turning my face up to the sky letting the rain cover me. It's cold and feels like ice on my warm skin, and then I feel his warm hands on my arms. He pulls me to him and I just smile, he laughs and then we are locked in an embrace as the icy cold rain runs down us both. Suddenly he picks me up and carries me towards the picnic table; first he kisses me hard then pushes me around so I am leaning over it. Rob comes up behind me pushing his cock deep inside me making me cry out as I push back against him. The thunder rolls again loudly while the lightning flashes lights up the sky, the rain seems to come down harder as we move together. Our moans and the sounds of our bodies colliding are drowned out by the growing storm. I scream out as my release comes, I feel Rob's movements slow down as he suddenly holds still while pouring into me. I laugh as he pulls out of me and picks me up tossing me over his shoulder as he heads back to the house. The storm is raging as he brings me into the house.

He heads straight the bathroom and sets me down carefully before tossing a towel at me. I laugh and squeeze the water out of my hair over the sink before I dry off. He shakes his wet hair at me and then laughs, "I pick the next movie and no more reenactments Bella."

I dry off and toss my towel at him, "its good practice for your movie babe." He laughs and tosses towel back at me.

We head back to the couch and I end up falling asleep in his arms during the movie. I wake up to him just staring down at me with the sweetest look in his eyes as he plays with my hair. I reach up to touch his face making him laugh while I have to ask him, "what are you thinking looking at me like that?"

He pulls my hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "Well you look like an angel Bella; I was just thinking how lucky I am." I start to speak but he stops me with a finger over my lips, "I am lucky, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

I don't know what to say but I don't get a chance to reply he is up and headed to the kitchen. He makes dinner and we spent hours talking, I hate that tomorrow we will have to head back to Forks. We clean up together and head to bed. As we lie in bed, I curl up close to him wishing we could stay here forever. "Rob I just want to tell you how much I love you and this time, this trip if I had a wish right now I would want to be here just you and me forever. I don't want to go back home tomorrow."

I hear his voice in the darkness as he kisses my forehead, "Bella I know, but I promise that we will be back here again, this will be our place." I drift off in his arms dreaming of our next visit to our place.

The next morning we head back to Forks and the next week passes too fast. My days are spent in school sneaking in texts to Rob and the nights we are together. I have not been home since my birthday and I am not looking forward to going back. Being with him is the most natural and wonderful thing, we still spend hours talking each night and making love is a daily event. Sometimes making me late for school or getting attacked as soon as I step inside his door. The paparazzi have been stalking us all week. Countless pictures of us but Rob doesn't seem to care, he flaunts us now. I love seeing him tag our pictures and one time when I stole his cell I saw a pic of us was his background.

I have gotten countless phone calls from my sister and my mother, I know that I will have to find my way back home soon but I don't want to think about it. Our last full weekend of time at Rob's house his cell rings and he walks out of the room. He has begun to talk to me about everything so when he leaves the room it makes me worry. I am already thinking of how I will have to spend the night without him soon then he walks back in looking frustrated. He sits down next to me giving me a strange look as he runs his hand through his hair. "Bella that was my director about my next movie."


	17. Chapter 17

It feels like he is in the other room for hours, I see it has been about 20 minutes when he comes back. I hold my breath as Rob sits down next to me on the couch, I can tell by his face that something is not right. I reach for his hand, "that was about your movie?"

He nods and squeezes my hand, "I have to leave tonight." He glances at the wall clock and sighs, "In a couple of hours actually, talk to me while I pack." I nod and follow him as he heads to the bedroom. While he packs I gather up my things that have been left all over the house. My clothes are all mixed in with his so I try to sort through them while he packs.

"Rob this sucks, I don't want you to leave." He stops and moves to pull me into his arms. "You will forget all about me, and I can't come with you, damn school." I can't hold back the tears as I lean against his chest.

"You can come out on your spring break Bella, it's not the end. Stop acting like I'm leaving you, it's for work." I bite my lip and finish gathering up my things. I help him pack and then stare at him wanting to be with him once more but there is no time for that. He smiles at me, "take me to the airport?"

I grin at him and grab one of his bags, "sure then I can be with you as long as possible." Before we leave he hands me a set of his keys while I stare at him, "what's this for?"

"So you can watch the house for me, you can use it as your escape too." I nod and we head out to my truck. The lights and flashes of the cameras don't bother me right now, all I can focus on is the fact that he is leaving. Our time just came to a crashing halt. At the airport, the cameras follow us in and we can't even talk without being overheard but I won't give up these last moments. As the plane begins to board, he kisses me softly and then I have to watch him walk away. The cameras continue to flash as the tears run down my face, I can't do this anymore. I turn to them flipping them off and I race out of the building. I jump into my truck and drive home with my heart numb.

I hit the front door only to run right into my sister, she grins at me. "Damn Bella, almost forgot what you looked like. So where is Mr. Hollywood?" She looks behind me but I shake my head at her and head up to my room to flop on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and then jump when my cell goes off but it's just a reminder alarm that I put to tell me to go home if I was still at Rob's place. I turn it off and cover my eyes letting the tears loose not hearing my sister come into the room till she speaks softly to me. "Bella? You okay?"

I sigh and move my arms as stare at her, "yeah I'm fine. He had to leave for his movie earlier than planned and I am a mess. What's wrong with me? He will be back and he wants me there for spring break."

She sits down listening to me, "so you won't be coming with us to spring break? Bella we planned to do this for a year! The tickets are already bought!"

I sigh before answering her, "yeah and sis I didn't plan on this. You want me to give up time with him for that?" She shrugs and then nods yes. I laugh and throw my pillow at her before I kick her out. I just want to curl up and sleep, I'm numb without him.

During the night I wake up feeling sick and have to race to the bathroom. As I sit on the cold floor with my head against the wall I close my eyes and wonder what he is doing, sleeping I am sure so I don't want to call and wake him up. I creep back to bed and drift back off. I'm sick again as soon as I wake up but I have to go to school, I missed all last week so I struggle through the day. Sitting in my last class of the day I hear one of my friends calling my name, she hands me her phone with pictures of Rob and some random girl. I eye it and then just look at her. I hand her the phone back and scare into blankness. He can't have already forgotten me, can he?

Finally back at home, I scan my phone but no messages from him and nothing on my face book either. I scan my page and then click onto his, he has been on. There are updates from his new movie set and tons of pictures, him and that girl again. Then I suddenly recognize her, that's his ex the one who was at the house that day. I can feel myself losing it as I race for the bathroom. I spend most of my night there numb and just sit staring into space. All that keeps racing through my mind is that he left me to go to his set with her. She is not even in the movie, why is she there. With shaking hands, I text him and then wait. An hour passes and no reply so I decide to just call him, its rings straight to voice mail making me want to scream. I leave him a calm voicemail to call me back just as my sister bangs on the bathroom door.

"Bella, Mom has been calling you for a while. You didn't come down to eat, what's going on?"

I hand her the phone and just lie my head down on my knees crying again, "he is back with his ex I think and I'm sick...I just want to hide here. Tell Mom that I'm fine please. I can't deal right now."

She comes closer and puts her hand on my head, "you are not warm but you look like hell Bella. How long have you been in here?" I shrug at her and don't answer. "Sis I don't think you are sick."

"Huh? Sis this is not the time to play with my mind, what the fuck?" I sigh as I look up at her. She just sits down next to me and then it hits me, "FUCK, no no no!" She sits with me for a long time just holding me as I cry on her shoulder.

I don't even remember leaving the bathroom but I wake up in my bed, I still feel sick but I have tests today and the rest of the week. The week passes in a blur of school, being sick, watching the phone not ring and sleeping. Rob does not return any of my texts or my phone calls. Saturday morning I don't even try to get out of bed until my sister comes into the room with her laptop on face book. I wipe sleep from my eyes and pull it to me, it's on Rob's page and there is an announcement about him having a baby. I stare at it and then push it away running to the bathroom again. I come back and grab my cell phone. It rings this time but he doesn't answer, I'm too pissed to stop I call him over and over again till finally he picks up. I take a deep breath, "so were you going to call me or did you want me to find out this way?"

"Bella, I was not sure how to tell you." His voice sounds cold but only pisses me off more.

"So you decided to let the internet show me? You two are back together and having a baby huh?" I hold my breath not wanting to hear his answer.

"Fine so you know I don't know what to tell you Bella. We are over and I am sorry for the way it happened."

I scream into the phone not caring how loud it is, "Fuck you! So it's true then you did use me! You said you loved me and now you better hope that I'm not pregnant too but if I am I won't bother to tell you. Go to hell." I disconnect the call and throw the phone across the room as I collapse on my bed.

I look at my sister standing next to my bed and sigh, she hands me a small bag and I already know what's in it. I reach for it and dump it out on my bed; I stare at the test as my mind races. Before when we were together having his baby would have been a surprise and shock but one that I would have greatly dealt with but now….he lied to me and went back to her. If I am pregnant now I will just be the stupid slut who left herself get fooled by sweet words and have a baby to raise on my own. That thought makes my blood run cold and I drop the test to the bed. "Sis I can't do this."

"Bella, you have to know. Come on snap out of it; show that ass that you don't need him. Spring break is next week; we can go and have fun. You will forget this but first you need to know so you can move on." She picks up the test handing it back to me.

I sigh and go the bathroom, I bring the test back out with me and lie in on the dresser before I climb back into bed. "Sis, you need to look at it, I can't."

"Sure Bella but while we wait, you are coming to Cancun with us now. I won't take no for an answer. You need to get out of this town for a while." She looks at her watch and then back at me.

"Sis I have been thinking I might go live with dad for the last few months till I graduate, I hate it here now."

"Bella you are going to leave your home because of him?"

"I had not thought of it that way but maybe sis." I lie back and sigh.

She nods and then she looks at test, finally she tells me its negative, and I sit up and scream out but then wish I had not when our mother appears in the doorway. She looks at us and Clare moves toward the bathroom but not fast enough. Mom reaches out her hand for the test. She looks at it and then each of us before her eyes land on me. "Bella, this is yours?"

"Yeah it is" I stare at her and brace myself for her anger but instead she just hugs me.

"Bella next time please come to me, I don't want you to ruin your life." I stare at her and she brushes my hair back, "Before you guys go on spring break next week, we will take care of it." I stare at her and nod.

Thankfully the next week passes quickly, filled with a doctor's appt, getting our passports for the Cancun trip and school. I have come to hate school. All they do is asking me about him, what happened, who dumped who and it makes me miserable. I have been thinking of transferring schools to live with my dad just to escape it more and more each passing day. My face book doesn't help it's full of him and news of him so I finally just deactivate my acct. Finally we are packing bikinis and getting on the plane, I have never needed to escape so badly in my life.

It's beautiful as soon as we get off the plane, we check into the hotel and change. I put on my favorite bikini and grab my beach bag. I can't wait to just lie in the sun and blank out. I pull out my IPod and as we walk I start listening to music while juggling my IPod, bag and towel. We head the beach first thing and I still have my IPod on blasting music in my ears as I walk over to where my sister and Fudge have already camped out with some friends. I'm singing and laughing to my favorite. Just as I sing on my fave lines..."Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number call me maybe...," I drop my bag. I laugh and keep singing as I lean down to get it but someone beats me to it. His hand brushes mine as he hands it to me. I hear the rest of the song echo in my head as I look up to stare into his eyes, they are deep blue and I can't look away. He is grinning almost smirking at my reaction as I pull my ear buds out. "Um hi, thanks." I take my bag and walk away slowly staring back at him as he disappears into a crowd of people.

As I make myself a spot next to my friends my eyes go back to him. I wish that I had gotten his name but I know that it's too soon to find someone else so I push my shades back on my face and lie back basking in the sun. Later our group decides to hit the water; I decide to join them despite still feeling weak. The water is not too good but feels good as I decide to dive under, I come up further from the shore than I meant to. The waves are strong and I'm already feeling tired. I take a deep breath and try to head back, I can see my sister on the shore waving at me and I know she is worried. I must really gone out too far, I don't look back at her again as I suddenly feel strong arms around me. I turn my head to stare at him as he pulls me closer and begins to swim back to the shore.


	18. Chapter 18

I continue to cling to him as he brings us closer to shore. I close my eyes feeling so foolish that I had to be rescued, damn me and my clumsy ways. Suddenly he stands up in the water pulling me up in his arms. He passes the crowd that gathered watching us and takes me straight to my towel. As he puts me on my feet he still holds onto my arms, it is all that holds me steady so I just left myself slide down to sit. I stare up at him and then it hits me, I hold my breath for a second and then scoop back a bit away from him. His face changes to a frown as he sits down, "hey you okay?"

I bite my lip and look at him for a moment before I can speak, "You remind me of someone." His laugh is loud at my words while I give him a dirty look. "Why is that funny?"

I see that smirk again before he answers, "you are just one of those crazy fan girls aren't you? Yeah I remind you of someone; I bet I know who to. Is he a famous actor?"

I push my wet hair back and dig in my stuff for my shades before I look up nodding. "Yeah he is and the jerk who dumped me for his ex, so it's not so much funny but scary."

"Wait that's you?" He moves closer looking at me, and then gives me a small smile. "I have seen the pictures of you two together but didn't hear about the breakup. So you are the one having his baby then I take it?"

I can't help but burst out laughing, "Damn, I'm trying to be pissy here, why do you have to go and make me laugh? No I'm not the one having his baby." I put on my shades and shake my head at him, "I came here to escape him and ran into his...I guess twin?"

"How about his stunt double?" I pull the shades down at once and my mouth falls open. He laughs and nods at me. "Sorry to shock you again, but that's my job."

"But..." I pull my shades off twisting them nervously in my hands. "Why aren't you on set yet?"

"Oh that, the movie doesn't start filming for two weeks, unless you know something I don't." He seems amused by my nervous ways and it makes me laugh again. I don't think but reach to give him a playful push but he pulls my hand into his making me stare up at him. "Okay let's start over, I should have introduced myself earlier but you were busy singing so I didn't. Hi there I'm Robert."

I blush bright red remembering that our first meeting, that song and then him...the first touch of our hands but this time is doing the same thing. My hand is still in his and I make no move to pull it back, there is something amazing in that touch. "Damn same name seriously?" He laughs nodding at me, "Okay then, Robert hello I am BellaDee, thank you for assisting me twice today. Sorry warn you now I'm a clumsy one."

"Clumsy Bella huh? I think we need a better nickname for you than that but we have time to work on that. Borrowing from what you sang to me earlier, here's my number...call me maybe...dinner later?"

I laugh and pull out my cell number entering his number as he gives it to me. Then I grin at him, "how about we just say dinner now and leave out the maybe?"

"That sounds great, text me where to meet you at. 7?" I nod and watch him join his friends again before my sister comes over to me.

I fall back on the towel pushing on my shades and grinning, Clare hits me with a million questions which I ignore until I hear her comment about how much that guy looks like Rob. I can't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Oh my god Clare, you have no idea!" I sit up and stare across the beach seeing him playing Frisbee with friends. I turn to her and laugh again, "you won't believe this but that is Rob's stunt double. And that lying bastard, the movie doesn't start filming till the end of the month like he said at first. I think he lied to me to go to her but that's fine, I'm done with that."

Clare looks to see what I'm watching, "so does Mr. Call Me Maybe there have anything to do with the sudden change of attitude?" I blush redder and try to ignore her. "Bella admit it, you have been in the dumps since he left and this guy already has you laughing and blushing again."

"No he just happened to say something that made me laugh, and what did you call him?" I continue to watch him losing myself in a daydream. He already seems the opposite of Rob, I don't know if I should trust my feelings but my heart is still bruised and I'm not in a hurry to get hurt again.

"You heard me sis, you don't like that nickname for him?" Clare gives me a grin and then runs off.

I laugh and shake my head lying back down to rest in the sun. With my shades back on I try to drift off but my mind is full now. I drift back and forth between images of them both but my mind comes back to today. This new guy already seems different. I sigh and flip over to my stomach putting my ear buds back in. The first song that comes on makes me smile and I take that as a sign. I will just go for it, see what happens tonight.

When we head back up to the room I realize that I don't have a thing to wear for this date. I take a quick shower and then come out to find my sister already on it. She has drug out the dresses she brought with her and put them on the bed. I laugh but am glad that she is helping me. I pull out my cell and text him to just meet me here and we can go from there. I look through her dresses and settle on a short strapless black sundress leaving my hair down. Clare is just leaving me to join Fudge and a group of friends when he arrives. I hear her greet him and then she calls back to me, "hey Mr. Call Me Maybe is here."

I curse her under my breath and wave him in so I can grab my purse. He stands there staring at me before he gives me that smirk of his. "Hi sorry almost ready."

"Take your time, we have all night." He sits down in one of the chairs and then leans forwards, "so what did your friend call me?"

I am looking in the mirror one last time before I turn to him, I can feel my cheeks bright red and curse my sister again under my breath. "That was my sister actually and she seems to have given you a nickname already."

His laughter fills the room and I have to join in, "So she did say what I thought I heard."

"Yeah she did, but I'm ready. Let's go." I turn to him ready to change the subject when I see him staring at me. It's a very intent stare with a hint of flirtation in those eyes of his. I bite my lip at it and try to walk gracefully over to him opening the door. I manage not to trip but my hand misses the door knob making me fall a bit forward, he catches me and for a moment I can't move. I'm in his arms again and honestly I don't want to leave them but it's too soon. I thank him and stand back up taking a firm hold on the door knob turning it slowly. "See I warned you I'm clumsy."

"So I see lucky for you I'm quick with the reflexes. I won't let you fall." He winks at me as we head out.

We have no specific place to go so we just wander and talk looking for a place to eat. We settle on a place and throughout the meal he just keeps making me laugh. I feel so at ease with him and I don't want it to end so when he suggests a walk on the beach I nod yes at once. I take off my shoes and walk in the wet sand feeling the water come lightly over my feet wet and cold. We talk more and he tells me about his job. He laughs to find out I'm still in high school but it just makes me laugh and stick my tongue out at him.

"Careful there, some guys would consider that an invitation." He moves closer then stops walking.

I laugh hard and move to him standing before him in the moonlight. "An invitation for what exactly?" I lean my head to the side and wink at him.

"You are teasing me aren't you? You know what I mean." He smirks at me and I have to grin back.

"Maybe I do, but I'm not sure. Tell me."

He moves closer to me till we are almost in each other's arms, "tell you or show you?"


	19. Chapter 19

His words make me smile as I move right up to him and lean forward whispering, "Show me."

The space between us closes as he pulls me to him and dips me back slightly then I feel his lips on mine. I feel that kiss through my whole body like a shock up my spine making me tingle and want more. He stops staring at me but not moving. I can't stand it, I want more so I pull him to me by the hair kissing him hard not wanting to stop. He pulls me back up as our kisses grow deeper and I feel his arms pulling me tight against him. When we are both breathless we stop but he doesn't let go of me. "So?" I can see his smirk even in the darkness making me laugh. I don't answer but stick out my tongue at him and am immediately swept back into being kissed hard. The only thing that makes us stop is the sudden ringing of a cell phone.

We both jump and part as we grab our phones, it's mine but a number I don't recognize so I quickly ignore the call but the moment is ruined. I stare at him, "sorry about that. Should we head back?"

He nods as we start walking back towards the hotel, this time we are walking closer and our arms keep brushing. I glance over him in the darkness only to see him watching me too. It makes me laugh which brings his smirk to his face at once. "Laughing at me again BellaDee, I really need a nickname for you." I nod and then feel him take my hand into his. I squeeze his hand in mine and feel a giant grin on my face the rest of the walk back. He walks me into the hotel and up to our room.

At the door I stop and turn to him, "you let me know about that nickname. You have my cell number now, call me maybe?" I laugh and wink at him but before I can move away he pulls me close kissing me again. Once again he makes me feel that kiss from the tips of my toes rushing to my fingers and up my spine making my knees buckle.

He laughs holding me up, "you okay?"

I laugh and nod at him, "I'm more than okay just a bit shaky." I lean forward to kiss him back and then reach for the door. "Bye, see you soon."

I come into the room hoping for no one to be there but Clare and Fudge have a few people there and they are camped out on both beds playing truth or dare. I shake my head and move past them grabbing something to change into. Clare grabs me and asks "well?"

It's on the tip of my tongue to tell her to bug off when my cell buzzes; she grabs it out of hands to read it. I just sigh holding out my hand for her to give it back. She giggles first and then turns to me reading the message, _**I know I just left you, but I miss you already.**_ I blush bright red and grab the phone back. "Damn it Clare." I take the phone and clothes to the bathroom slamming the door hard. I sit down and reread it to myself. It makes me smile as I text back, _Yeah I was just missing you too._ I put the phone down and change into shorts and a t-shirt. I jump when the phone buzzes right back, _is it too early to say I want to see you again?_ Biting my lip I hold the phone looking in the mirror. My mind is already filled with thoughts of him and those kisses, my lips tingle at the memory and I really want to go and find him right now but I know exactly what will happen. I'm not sure I'm ready for all that again, but on the other hand I can't stop thinking about him either. I text back before heading into the other room, _No it's not too early, breakfast and then beach?_ I flop on the bed holding my cell trying to ignore the game going on.

Fudge comes over and leans over peeking at me. I can't help but laugh and push him away. He pushes me back and laughs, "Bella you should play with us. Come on, truth or dare?"

I shake my head at him as my cell buzzes again, quick as lightning he takes it and won't give it back. I sigh and laugh, "Fine then truth."

He flashes me an evil smirk, "So tell us how far you and what did you call him Clare?" She leans to him whispering, he nods then continues. "I dare you to tell us how far you and Mr. Call Me Maybe got tonight."

I can feel my cheeks burning red and then I hear my phone buzz again in Fudge's hand. I swear at him but he won't give it back. "Fine you will be disappointed because we only kissed." I stand up suddenly and snatch the phone back. Two messages. _**Sounds good, will meet you at your door.**_ And then _**Going to bed, working on that nickname.**_ I quickly text back a good night and then fall back on the bed grinning. Fudge pokes me and I laugh, "oh yeah right the game." We continue playing for a while till I decide it's time to try to sleep. I set my alarm at 8 not sure what time he thinks early is.

I vaguely hear my alarm go off but then I hit snooze and roll over, my dreams were filled with dark thoughts that now I can't remember. All I know is that they woke up me off and on all night. I drift back off only to sit straight up a few minutes later when I hear a knock on the door. Clare is passed out cold so I jump up and race to the door stumping my toe on the bed. I'm swearing when I open the door. Rob takes one look at me and laughs. "Sorry I fell back asleep come in."

He walks in and notices Clare still sleeping, "you want me to come back later Deezer?"

I shake my head no at him trying to smooth down my messy hair then suddenly realize what he called me, "huh?"

He moves to me taking my hands from my hair, "that's your nickname, you are my Deezer and I happen to like the messy look."

His touch makes me tingle and his words make me melt, I just stare at him before I find words. "Deezer huh? That works, so no don't leave I just need to change." Then I realize I'm standing in front of him in just my t-shirt and shorts. I feel almost naked and pull away from him slowly. I lean over to try to find a bikini and shorts. The stupid drawer flies open and crashes into my leg. I swear as he laughs. He reaches down grabbing my green bikini tossing it at me. I nod and grab jean shorts and a tank top heading to the bathroom. I shut the door slowly and curse at my image in the mirror. My hair is everywhere and he saw me like this. Shaking my head I change quickly and pull my messy hair into a ponytail. I walk out and he is just sitting patiently waiting, "Let's go."

We head down stairs to grab some juice and donuts then hit the beach. Not as many people are here yet so we grab spots near the water's edge. As we eat we keep glancing at each other. There is a wonderful comfortable feeling just being with him again but then he leans to me with a stern look suddenly making me frown. "Deezer no swimming today, I'm not up to rescuing you two days in a row."

I laugh hard and hold my stomach, "oh you tease! But okay no swimming today but can I go wading?"

"Only if you have a firm hold on my hand." His frown turns to a flirty smirk making me want to kiss him again but just then someone calls out his name. A group of guys come over to us and I see one of them has volleyball. I shake my head no; I would just hurt someone playing. Robert shakes them off telling them he is spending the day with the lady and then raises his eyebrow at me. I have to laugh but he plants himself next to me and we chat for most the morning. We cover music today and he tells me that he knows my favorite song already. "You know that you have to sing that for me again right?" I blush bright red and hop up to go for a walk, he stands up grabbing my hand. I don't question it but just squeeze his hand in mine and turn to head towards the water. This time we hear a name but its mine. My sister is yelling at us, she looks down at our hands and I laugh hard. I point to our spot and then run towards the water pulling Robert with me.

We wade in till the water is knee high and sit down, I splash at him and then he drowns me with a huge splash back. I push my wet hair back then reach over to push him into the water. He laughs but doesn't move at all. I laugh until he picks me up suddenly. He stands up moving into the deeper water. I scream as he pulls me into the deep water with him and then laughs as he threatens to dunk me under. "No Rob, don't please!" Instead of dunking me he pulls me to him kissing me hard. I forget that the beach and water are full of people as we deepen our kisses. I feel his hands move down my back pulling me hard against him making us both stop kissing and breath hard staring into each other's eyes. I want more than anything to take this further but we are in the water surrounded by tons of people. I laugh softly and stand on tiptoe kissing him softly. "I think that we need to stay in the water for a while huh?" He laughs and pulls me close kissing me again. We linger in the water for a long time.

I try to walk away and pulls me back, "you and me dinner, beach again tonight Deezer?" I see a smirk but in his eyes there is a different look, lust...I nod and we head back to the beach. We lie on our towels side by side trying to share my IPod ear buds and laugh. It only works if I lie right again him so he has the right and me the left. He laughs as I start singing again. Clare and our friends seem to be laughing and watching us but I don't care.

Later he leaves to go back with his friends and me with mine. As we walk my sister grabs my arm and turns to me, "so I see the way you two look at each other. Going out again tonight?" I nod and don't say a word. She leans closer, "you might want to be smart this time sis, condoms?" I blush bright red and push her away but she holds tight to me. "You and I both know that's happening right?" I sigh and ignore her walking into the hotel. Clare runs up ahead of me and before I walk into the room she tosses a bright colored dress at me. I just laugh heading to the shower. When I come out she comes to me and hands me something, I open my hand to take it...it's the necklace that the jerk gave me. She smirks at me, "You should throw that thing into the ocean where it belongs sis and start over. Let it completely go." I nod at her and tuck the necklace into my bag as she shoves a handful of condoms at me.

I blush and slap her hand, "damn sis, how many do you really think I need?" I bite my lip and then laugh, "do not answer that." Just as I pick up my cell to text him I hear a knock at that door. I wave to sis and open the door. He gives me his smirk as he reaches for my hand.

This time he has found a very beautiful restaurant much more formal and somehow gets them to serve us wine. I raise my eyebrow at him as he just laughs. Tonight is still just as magical and I love talking with him but I have to ask more questions about him, where does he live and does he have a girlfriend back home. He answers all my questions honestly and I find out that there was a recent girl that he has been kind of dating but he doesn't go into detail. I find out that he is looking for a new place to settle down when he is not working and he then turns the table on me. I tell that I do live in Forks now but I want to be a writer and I can pretty much do that wherever I want. I mention that college is not for me to which he nods, I laugh and we end up heading off towards the beach again.

This time of night the main part of the beach is in full party mode but we make our way to private part where we are alone. His hand is back in mine and I honestly don't know if I want it to ever leave there. Being with him makes me feel so alive but I fear this feeling now. I have had the high of being so in love only to be dropped so low that I'm completely numb. His phone goes off while we walk so I wander a little closer to the water to give him privacy. While he talks, I pull that locket out of my purse and open it up. It makes me mad now, there are no more tears. I close it and then hurl it as hard as I can into the ocean. There is something sweet about that but then I remember the other gift, I dig the bracelet out and do the same thing. Robert walks back to me just as I lower my arm, "baby you got a rock in there for me to throw to?" I laugh nervously and drop my purse which spills open, I want to die as Rob quickly scoops everything back in. He doesn't say if he noticed what felt out but I did. I close the dumb thing tightly as we start walking again.

He points out a shooting star but as I stop to look up at the sky I trip, he catches me but we both land on the sand. I land on him and for a moment we just stare at each other then I push him down kissing him hard. His hands tangle in my hair before moving lower and lower. I hear him asking me if this is okay and I can't answer him; my mind is racing…


	20. Chapter 20

I feel his hands moving lower and lower as I kiss him harder pushing my tongue deep inside his mouth. A soft moan escapes me as I feel his hands grab my ass roughly pulling me down tight against him. I can feel his body hard pushing against my core which is now being to feel wet. Each kiss, each swirl of our tongues together, each grind of our bodies together only makes me want him more. I still have not answered his question so I pull back from him just a bit to stare down while biting my lip hard, "it's more than okay. Don't stop."

His response is to roll us over in the sand so he is now over me, "don't worry I plan on it unless you tell me to." He kisses me again while his hands wander down to my breasts….taunting and teasing them until my nipples are hard and I'm moaning but our kisses never stop. They just move us deeper and deeper into each other's mouths. I can't think as I feel his hands sliding down my stomach then to my hips, then suddenly he pushes my legs open wide and slips between then. As he pushes against me again I arch my back wrapping one leg around his waist pulling him closer, my body shudders as his fingers are suddenly making circles over my wet panties. He laughs softly against my lips at that, "like that do you?"

I can feel my cheeks burning bright red and I'm glad we are in the dark where he can't see it. "Yeah I do." I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him back to me. I want more of those kisses, hot and delicious making my body tingle in time to the soft tracing of his fingers. Then he starts moving them harder and harder against me until suddenly his palm hits flat against my clit making me almost bite his lip. I hear his laugh and then he does it again this time even harder. I can feel my legs tremble as I grow wetter almost begging for more. "Rob, is it too soon to say I want more?"

"More?" He stops kissing me while his palm rests still against my clit making me squirm under him. "What did I tell you, until you say stop you can have whatever you want. Is this what you want?" I feel his palm move away as his fingers begin to move my panties to the side, his fingers move on the outside of me. His fingers are drowning in my wetness. I can't speak as he begins to kiss me again. The combination is making me grow even wetter. He begins to push his fingers into me softly; I moan and push my hips forward. As if he can read my mind suddenly he pushes them in hard and deep, I gasp against his lips bringing my hands to his shoulder gripping him tightly. He pushes them in and out hard and slow as my hips move in time with them, then he stops holding them just above my clit.

I can hear myself groaning in frustration. I bite at his lip, "I didn't say stop." His answer is to push them back into me hard but this time hard and fast, each time it makes me push my hips toward. I close my eyes as he continues until I begin to cry out. I can feel it coming; my legs are shaking so hard as it hits me. His fingers are glistening in my sudden release. I want more. I take a deep breath and push at him. He laughs and rolls us again so I am back on top. I eye him pushing my hair back, "I don't know if you even know what you do to me. Maybe we just met and this is crazy but I don't care." I lean down to kiss him as I pull at his shorts. He doesn't say a word but I see his smirk as I freed him to me.

As my hands cup him, he groans at me then rolls us over again. I can feel the sand wet under me; we are rolling towards the water. He takes my hands from him pinning them over my head, "Bella look at me, I want you….I feel something so strong for you but don't do this if you are not sure. You are just getting over someone, but I do want to be with you. And I mean more than just here, just spring break." I lean up as much as I can with my hands pinned down to kiss him.

"Rob, I know all this….don't stop." He nods at me and let's go of my hands, I laugh as he rolls us again. Once back on top I quickly lower myself down taking him deep inside me, we both groan as his hands take a firm hold of my ass bringing me up and down roughly so that he is as deep inside me as possible. I arch my back crying out. Each thrust hits that spot making me feel rushes of warmth tingle throughout my body. I bring my hands to my breasts pulling my dress down so I can caress myself. I hear his groan at that and know that he is watching me. Suddenly I am on my back in the wet sand again, this time I shiver as water comes up under my back soaking me but I don't care. He pushes my hands away from my breasts as he moves himself deeper and harder inside me. I wrap both legs around him this time as he leans down licking and biting at my breasts. As my whole body begins to shudder again, I stare at him not wanting this moment to stop as his thrusts grow harder and harder. I can't help myself from crying out, "Rob fuck."

"Fuck? I can do that baby." He bites one of my nipples hard increasing till we both hit our releases together. "Fuck Bella." I hear as he explodes inside me feeling me up and then collapses holding himself tight inside me. The water swirls around us again soaking us both.

We both laugh at the cold water and I notice how close to the water's edge we have rolled. "Damn Rob, trying to drown us?"

"No baby, I thought that was your fault. How did we end up on the ground in the first place?" I blush again remembering my latest fall. Even in the dark I can see his smirk. We sit up and I look over at the party still going strong on the beach as I wring the water out of my hair wondering if anyone noticed us. He must be reading my mind as he speaks, "so maybe we should take this somewhere we can't be watched?" I laugh and then frown I share a room with my sister. I look around wildly for my purse to use my cell to text her to get lost when Rob laughs. "Deezer, I have my own room."

"Oh you do, funny you never mentioned that before Rob." I slap him playfully while he smirks at me again. I pull my dress back up as he adjusts his shorts.

"Well that might have been too forward to say...hey baby just met you but let's go back to my private room." He grabs my hand squeezing it while raising one eyebrow at me.

"Good point you might have gotten slapped for that." I look over at him, we are both soaked and the tide is coming back towards us. I squeal as it hits us cold as ice. Rob just laughs grabbing my hand to pull me up. As we walk I hold onto him with one hand while trying to wring out my dress as we walk making me stumble.

He pulls me closing whispering in my ear, "baby I already want you again if we fall again I'm not responsible for ravishing you in full view."

"Damn," escapes my lips as I stare at him nodding. We walk fast back to the hotel and through the lobby dripping water all the way. I lower my head hoping not to see anyone I know and have to explain our disheveled appearance. Finally we are in the elevator; my cell phone starts to buzz in my purse as the doors close leaving us alone. I forget everything as Rob pins me against the wall. He flips up my skirt and pulls me tight against him, I gasp as we grind hard. Staring into his eyes, I am just leaning forward to kiss him as the doors start to open. I almost fall down as he moves from me. He pulls me to this room by the hand past the people waiting for the elevator. As he opens the door my cell goes off again, I pull my phone out as I walk into the door he is holding open. I am about to silence it when Rob pulls me to him and I drop it to the floor. We lock into kissing as he walks us back, I bump into the dresser but he just picks me up pushing me onto it. I laugh as he drops his shorts and boxers to the ground coming at me. I hear a rip as he pulls my panties out of the way then his hard cock is buried deep inside me again. "Fuck Rob, you don't waste any time do you?"

I hear a laugh and then feel his thrusts stop; he holds my ass in both of his hands staring at me. "Bella I want to see you, all of you." I pull the dress over my head as he pulls at my bra. I stop him tugging at his shirt till finally we are both naked staring at each other. "You are beautiful baby." I don't even have time to blush as his thrusts start again making the dresser bang against the wall louder and louder. I hold onto him by wrapping my legs around him.

As the sweat begins to drip off us both, I pull at his hair and cry out. I feel him tense up as my body pulsates around him letting him feel every wave rushing through me. His grip on my ass tightens as he thrusts once more deep inside before letting himself release. I cling to him breathing hard again so when he picks me up I gasp holding on tight. He moves us to the bed and then collapses next to me pushing a long piece of hair off my face. His eyes met mine and for a moment I can't breathe. I recognize that look, but it is too soon or it is? He raises one eyebrow at me making me laugh as he speaks, "you look like you have something on your mind, so tell me.'

I bite my lip, I'm not ready to say it and I know if I open my mouth those three little words might come out. I can't risk it not yet so instead I push him onto his back kissing him hard. I feel his hands roaming down my body but now it's my turn. I push his hands over his head and straddle him smiling. He doesn't fight me but I can see his eyes watching me intently. I begin kissing my way down his neck as I trace my fingertips lightly down his arms. I smile as his arms bristle under my touch. I continue kissing his neck and nibbling at him a bit as my fingers move to his chest. I trace them lightly over his nipples till I hear him moan. Then I move there with my lips, kissing and biting at them. I kiss lower and lower while my fingers move to his sides then his thighs. I laugh as he stares down at me. I bring my fingers and kisses around but never touch his cock which is already hard and reaching towards me. I eye it and bring my eyes back up to meet his as I bring my hands to him cupping him softly at first but then harder as I stroke him. His cock is covered in our releases and my hand glides up and down as I hear him moan. I lean down as I lick just the tip of him feeling him move towards me. I ease him into my mouth slowly bit by bit only to move him out completely. I hear a groan and his hands come to my hair pushing me back down. I laugh and bring my lips back to him easing him into my warm mouth again inch by inch as he pulls my hair hard. I take him in deep as I tighten my lips around him then start moving him in and out. I can feel his hips moving with me and I continue until I can't stand it anymore. I am dripping wet at the taste of him and I need him deep inside me so I ease him out of my mouth then quickly move over him before he can say a word. I begin to ease myself down only to have his hands suddenly on my hips as he thrusts up driving into me deep and hard. I scream out as he hits that spot making my whole body shake, he doesn't wait for me to recover but flips us over and pounds into me. Now the bed is banging against the wall adding to the sounds of our bodies colliding while I cling to the comforter trying not to scream out but I can't hold it. As my screams grow louder his groans join in and we explode one last time before collapsing together on the bed. We drift off in a tangle of arms and legs and our bodies still joined as one.

I wake up to a loud buzzing sound and find that Rob is still tangled up in me. Our legs are twisted together and I laugh as I try to slip from him to stop that noise. He pulls me close as I try to move but finally I am able to slip out of his arms but I almost fall as I land on the floor. I hold my breath that I woke him up but he doesn't move, the phone stopped buzzing but now it's doing it again. In the dark of the room I can't see it. As my eyes finally adjust I start to paw through the clothes on the floor for it. As it buzzes again I find it picking it up, then I drop it cursing at myself as it accepts the call. I hear a voice barely and bring it to my ear to say hello. Then a woman's voice fills my ears. I bite my lips as she asks for Rob. "Just a second, he's right here." I climb back to the bed feeling numb as I shake Rob's arm. "Hey wake up phone call, sorry accidently accepted it."

He rolls over to give me a sleepy grin as I thrust the phone at him. I move to stand up and walk away but he grabs my arm with a questioning look. "Deezer?"

"Just talk to her okay," he nods but won't let me go so I am forced to sit next to him as he brings the phone to his ear staring at me the whole time.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting next to him I try not to listen to his conversation with her, I bring my cell phone up and page through my messages. Clare texted me several times last night so I sent her a quick text telling her that I'm fine. I also see a few missed calls. I don't recognize the numbers but there are no voicemails. I sigh as his conversation continues on making me more and more uncomfortable but his hand on my arm is still there. Finally I can't listen anymore and pull away from him tossing my cell on the dresser as I slip into the bathroom. I stare into the mirror and wonder what the hell I am doing. He told me that he had a girlfriend back home but I guess it didn't really register in my brain till I heard her voice this morning. I hear his voice calling my name but I'm not ready to talk about this yet so I reach over turning on the shower to pretend I don't hear him. The water is loud so I can't hear him as I step into the shower. I sigh as the hot water runs over my face then I suddenly feel a cool breeze behind me. I gasp as he steps into the shower with me; I thought he would just wait till I came out. Instead I feel him take my hand pulling me around to look at him. "You think you can hide from me? Deezer...talk to me."

I turn around slowly looking at him thankful for the water running down my face hiding the tears. How do you tell the one you are falling for that you are scared to death of losing them to their past? I just stare at him biting my lip before I manage to speak. "I don't know how to tell you what's I'm thinking."

He pulls me closer to him taking my face in both his hands forcing me to look up at him. "Just say it."

I sigh deeply and stare into his eyes, "okay fine, but you won't like it."

"If it's the truth then I will deal, just spill." His eyes lock with mine and it makes me feel weak, there is so much unsaid in that look. It makes me wonder does he feel what I feel or will he laugh at me?

I can't look at him while I say it so I squeeze my eyes shut and blurt out, "I think I falling in love with you and I know you told me about her but it didn't seem real till I heard her voice and now I'm scared of losing you. I feel stupid, how can I be afraid of losing something that's not mine?"

His voice changes to a deep almost growl as he speaks, "Bella, open your eyes...now and look at me." I open them and peer up at him scared of his reaction. His face is set in a deep frown making me almost pull away from him but suddenly he pushes me back against the wall. The hot water runs over us both as he just stares at me. Then he kisses me deep and hard, my arms come around him without a thought. He stops us but doesn't move back, "You silly girl you don't see how special you are to me do you?" He kisses me again and sighs, "I want my time with you to be different, because you are so beyond special to me."

I blink and push the hair off my face while still staring up at him, "I know that this is different for me too, it is because we can talk like this, I know I can tell you anything..." I stop and then continue, "I am beyond special to you?"

He kisses my nose first then my lips again before whispering to me, "and I know I can tell you everything. I guess that's why I'm being so open and embarrassingly honest with you...that's why I told you about her. And yes you are dorko."

I laugh softly, "dorko huh?" I elbow him as he pushes me harder again the wall.

He pushes his body against mine and I can't stop the moan from escaping as he starts to move his hands down my body making me want him again. Then he speaks and makes me weak. "I'm falling hopelessly in love with you. Which is wrong because you're just getting over a relationship and I'm, you know, seeing someone and I thought I was in love with her and now knowing that you have feelings for me too it's... Fuck I don't even know what I'm saying now. Maybe we need to just stop talking." I nod and pull him to me; our bodies are warm and wet as we come together again. Braced against the wall I feel him pull my leg up as he pushes deep inside me. Even after hours of him I can't control my body's craving for him. He is like a drug that I have to have and once I have him again I am reminded of how much I need him. He pounds hard into me as the water pours of us both. I cling to him crying out and letting myself get lost in him. Just as we both hit our release I hear him whisper those three little words into my ear, "I love you."

I don't think but answer him back, "I love you too baby."

He slowly pulls out of me holding me steady so I don't fall as he continues, "in some ways it seems too soon to say it, but in other ways it feels like I've been waiting for awhile to say it to you."

I stand on tiptoe and kiss him softly, "I know what you mean, from the first moment I saw you there was something but didn't realize it till now." Then I feel the water suddenly turn ice cold and we both scramble back out of the spray. He holds onto me as I laugh, "I guess we have been in here for a while."

We towel off and head back to the other room; I collapse on the bed just as my stomach rumbles so loud that Rob hears it making me blush. "I think that someone is hungry." He leans over and kisses my noisy tummy as he reaches for the phone calling for room service.

I tell him that I'm dying for eggs; an omelet then I find the remote control and turn on the TV as we cuddle. I sit staring at the TV as my ex's picture is suddenly flashed across the screen with a news story about him going to be getting married. I can't breathe for a moment and fumble for the remote to turn it off almost falling off the bed. Rob takes the remote clicking it off and pulling me close. "He hurt you; don't let him do it anymore. Bella you don't need him now...you have me." I nod and curl up on his chest feeling numb until we hear a knock at the door. I watch him grab some shorts before he answers the door, I grab the sheets and pull them over me. Rob comes in with the food and smirks at me. "If you are naked then so shall I be." He tosses off his shorts and sits next to me on the bed. We eat and talk, he tells me about the talk he had with his girlfriend and that he knows what he needs to do.

"Rob don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with. This kind of blindsided us both." I reach for my orange juice staring at him.

"Bella, I want you so let's just enjoy our last days here and then when you go home I will go back and deal with my past, then after the movie shoot I am coming for you. We will figure out where we want to be, you only have a few months of school left right?"

I put my glass down and swallow, "yeah I do and like I told you before I'm not going to college. I want to be a writer, I can do that anywhere."

He nods and then leans forward to kiss me suddenly, "Deezer I know that this will probably be awkward but I want you to come on sets with me, do you think that would ever work?"

I pause from eating and just look at him before shrugging, "I'm not sure...are you two on the set at the same time?" He nods at me. I sigh, "Well I want to be with you so I guess we will find a way. Time will make it less awkward I hope but I want to be with you and see you work baby. That I know."

We finish eating and lounge in bed watching a movie. My cell phone goes up and it's my sister wanting to know where I am. I text her back laughing as I lie across Rob's chest. He stares down at me before snatching my phone of my hands. I laugh but don't fight him, then I watch him text her and try to see what he put. He hands it back to me and I quickly bring it up to see what he wrote. I blush bright red, he told her that I was his prisoner for the rest of the day but if she really wanted to see me again it might be arranged. I laugh and wave my cell at him. He looks at me, "what it's the truth, you are here for the day...and night."

"Oh your prisoner? That would only be if I was not willing but I'm very willing." I laugh and kiss him again.

The rest of the day passes with us still naked and alone together. We don't even leave the room for lunch or dinner but hide out. The next morning I put back on the black sundress from two days ago and head back to my room, Clare and Fudge are messing around when I walk in. They just stare at me before Fudge speaks, "Bella? You remembered your way back?"

I feel my face blush bright red and try to ignore them as I head to the dresser, then Clare laughs looking at me, "My dress what did you do to it? It looks like you rolled in the sand?" I turn to stare at her and find myself smirking. She gasps and pulls me to sit on the bed with her. "Oh my god, I know that look. Details." I shake my head laughing feeling my red cheeks burning bright.

Then Fudge joins in, "Bella you can tell us or not but just looking at you tells me all I need to know but one question...how is he?"

I reach to slap him but instead just burst out laughing and can't hold it in, "he is amazing...there I admitted it. And maybe it's too soon but I'm in love." I stand up and dance around the room grabbing clean clothes and heading to the bathroom. I can hear them talking as I shut the door but I ignore them, I won't let anything bring me down right now. After my shower, we head for our last day on the beach and I see him watching me all day. He pulls me into the water with him and I never want to leave this place. We head back to clean up before heading to dinner and I ran for the shower to get the sand out of my hair again. I bounce out to find them messing with my cell phone. I put my hands on my hips and yell at them, "what the fuck?" They both laugh and drop it; I grab it and notice messages from Rob. I read it and smile, _**Deezer it's our last night here, spend it with me?**_ I wave my phone at them, "Did you read this?" They laugh and I know they have. "Damn snoops." I text him back, _do I really need to answer this? You know I want every second with you I can get._ I gather up my things so I don't have to pack in the morning tomorrow. I turn back to look at them, "so you two get the room to yourselves tonight, don't do anything that I wouldn't." I wink at them and then jump as my cell goes off. I look down, it only says..._answer your door._ I stare at Clare and Fudge walking to the door, there stands Rob all dressed up holding roses, I am in shorts and a t-shirt with wet hair. I stare at him, "you didn't mention a dress code?"

He just laughs and hands me a large box, "take your time Deezer, you are worth waiting for." I open the box and peer inside to see a bright red dress, I stare at him and he just smirks running his fingers over his chin. I grin at him and head to the bathroom motioning to Clare.

As soon as we in the room I pull the dress out and gasp, it's got a deep v that will be lower cut than anything else I have ever worn, I step into it and as she zips it up I can't believe how well it fits. I turn to her, "well?" She grins at me and then pulls at my hair. She pins my hair up as I rummage through her makeup till I manage to make myself look like I want. I step back out into the room grinning when both Fudge and Rob stop talking to stare at me. I walk across the room to get my shoes. I hold onto the dresser as I pull them on. I stand up straight and turn to them, "well how do I look?"

Rob answers by crossing the room to take me in his arms kissing me hard. He holds onto me whispering in my ear, "You take my breath away but where we are going we need clothes so let's go before I am tempted to remove this dress." He pulls me up kissing my nose one last time making me laugh.

I pick up my purse then decide to leave it; I turn to my sister and wave my cell, "I'm leaving this here, if you need me text Rob." I laugh as he gives her his number quickly then pulls me towards the door. I walk with him hand in hand, "so you are going to tell me where we are going right?" He shakes his head no leaving me wondering, where we are headed.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of spring break passes too quickly, our last night together ends and I am pushed straight into a flurry of getting to the airport on time. As I sit in the airport, my cell phone buzzes with a last goodbye text and then as my sister and I stand in line to buy some magazines and candy for the flight it starts to ring. I toss the gossip magazines and bag of starbursts in my hand to Clare as I answer the phone expecting it to be Mr. Callme but it's not, its Rob. I hold my breath for a moment before replying. His voice sounds shaky like I have never heard it before. "Bella are you there?"

I bring my other hand up to my hair and answer him, "Rob I'm at the airport don't have much time to talk." I feel so stiff talking to him. There are so many things I want to say to him, there are a million questions I want to ask him but I can't.

Bella, look I know that you are pissed at me, I deserve that but we need to talk. I screwed up, wait airport?"

I sign and feel tears threatening at his words. "Yeah airport, I'm getting ready to come home from spring break."

Suddenly he swears in my ear and I almost laugh, I hear him sigh. "Damn sorry Bella I was thinking this week was your break and I was going to have you fly out to meet me. I really need to talk to you."

I suddenly feel Clare elbow me hard making me almost drop the phone. "Shit Rob, my plane is boarding, can I call you back when I get home?"

"Yes Bella, call me whatever time it is, promise me you will."

"Rob now you have me worried, is everything okay?" I wave my hand at Clare to give me space but she keeps waving the magazines at me. I sigh and just grab them from her not looking at them as I listen for his reply.

"Bella just get on your flight and call me when you land. Don't worry it's nothing bad. I will let you go beautiful."

I tell him goodbye but as I hit end on the call I realize what he called me. It stuns me and I just stand there. Clare hisses at me pulling me to board the plane. I fumble with the magazines, my cell phone and my purse looking for my ticket. As I find it I drop the magazines. Sighing furious with my clumsy self I hand the ticket to the attendant before reaching down to pick them up. As I look at them the headlines suddenly jump out at me. Hollywood Star's Engagement Suddenly Endsand Rob's Heartache Over Lost Baby. I gasp as the words sink into me. He is not getting married, not having a baby and calling me again. Oh my god! He wants to talk. My head swims and I feel lightheaded as I stand up. I look at Clare as she pulls me close holding me steady as she speaks, "Bella that is what I was trying to show you. Wow you are pale. Are you okay? Who was that you were talking to?"

I feel the color rush back into my face as the truth washes into me. I take my ticket back from the attendant who is now staring at us and grab Clare walking fast to the plane. I don't speak till we sit down. Fudge is already there waiting for us as I flop down hard in my seat clutching the magazines to my chest. Fudge leans over and pokes me making me stare at him. I wave the magazines at them both and whisper to Clare, "this is who I was talking to, Rob. He called me and wants me to call him as soon as we land."

Clare whistles under her breath at me, "Oh no way, I thought it was Mr. CallMe Maybe."

I shake my head and lean back in my chair to stare at the magazines from the pictures alone I can tell Rob's state. He looks so unhappy and I spend most of the flight reading them. They report that his engagement ended but each one gives a different reason. One says it was losing the baby, that the baby was the only reason they were getting married while another one shocks me reporting that there never was a baby. There are tons of pictures and then I see a picture that makes me do a double take. At first glance it looks like Rob kissing his ex but something about it is not right, something about Rob's face doesn't look right. I suddenly sit up straight in my seat in shock. The reason that picture doesn't look right it because it's not Rob, it's his stunt double and my CallMe Maybe kissing her. Clare is sleeping but Fudges stares over at me, "Bella, what?"

I push the magazine in his hands so he can see it. As he gazes at it he gives me a questioning look. I point at the picture, "Fudge look closely, who is this guy?"

He gives me a look, "duh it's Rob."

"Which Rob is it, Fudge look closer?" I point out all the differences as he looks at it again. Then he looks at me again and nods to me. "It's CallMe kissing Rob's girlfriend. And all those rumors, what if there was no baby or it wasn't his?" I take back the magazine to stare at the picture again. Then I pull out the other magazines scanning each picture critically. To my shock half of the pictures are her and CallMe not Rob. I sit back in my seat closing my eyes so confused; does he go after Rob's girlfriends on purpose? Eyes still closed I remember our first meeting, he said that he didn't know who I was but maybe he did. I open my eyes and sigh deeply. I put the magazines down and dig for my iPod. I put on my ear buds and turn it on to drown out the confusing thoughts racing in my mind. I finally drift off to sleep only to feel Clare pushing at me to wake up as we are landing. I yawn and stretch out. I see that Clare and Fudge are looking over the pictures so I lean over and point out which ones are actually Rob. They both look at me shocked that I can tell the differences so easily. I just shrug and toss the magazines into my bag as our plane lands.

Our mother is waiting for us and as she drives us home she talks fast wanting to know all the happened while we were away. I want to share that I met someone but at the same time I have a bad feeling wash over me as I try to find the words to bring him up. So I decide not to say a word, Clare turns in the front seat to look back at me, I shake my head just slightly at her and focus on turning back on my cell phone. Clare and Fudge exchange a look which I ignore as my cell phone goes nuts coming back on. It buzzes like crazy for almost 15 minutes as we drive. I just sigh and let it load as I stare out the window. For some reason Mom decides to go through town and suddenly we are driving down Rob's street. I can't help but look at the house and then gasp. There is a for sale sign in the front yard. Mom almost stops the car at my outburst but I ignore that craning my head to see it for as long as I can. Clare convinces Mom that I am fine but I can't think now.

Finally we pull up at home; I head into the house to sink onto the couch in the living room after bringing in our luggage. I finally look at my cell phone again. I have countless texts and 2 voicemails. I page through the texts ignoring them as I call voicemail. I hear CallMe's voice making me smile. This first message was right as we were boarding the plane, he talks about coming to see me soon adding an I love you at the end but then it goes into the second message also from him but left just before our plane landed. All he said was, "forget it, I can't do this. Fuck I'm so sorry." Then the message disconnects leaving me in shock. At that I bite my lip hard to stop from crying as I jump up off the couch running to my room. I bump into my sister who asks me if I have called Rob back yet. I shake my head no at her quickly and then disappear into my room slamming the door hard. I collapse on my bed to listen to those voice mails over and over again, searching for some clue. Then I start crying hard, what does he mean? One message says I love you and the next I can't do this? I grab my cell again and dial CallMe first but the call won't dial through. I try it over and over again. Then I try to text him but it won't deliver my messages. I sit there stunned into silence, did he block my number?

I drop my cell burying my head into my pillow as I cry hard feeling so stupid and so used. After a while I fall into a deep sleep only to be thrust into a dark nightmare. I'm trying to reach him-CallMe but he never returns my calls, it's as if we never met. He just disappears into the darkness as a loud buzzing wakes me up. I push my sweaty hair off my face and realize the buzzing sound is my cell. I pick it up to see Rob's name on my missed calls. Shit, I dial his number and roll on my back staring up at the ceiling. He answers on the first ring letting me know that he was just waiting for me to call. I take a deep breath in before I talk. "Okay Rob, I'm home. Sorry I passed out but I'm here now. So you wanted to talk?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hearing Rob's voice makes me feel more confused than ever. All the old feelings I had for him starting coming back as I listen to him and I feel my hand automatically reaching for my locket then a flashback of that night on the beach filled my mind. The locket and the bracelet he gave me I threw them both into the ocean. Tears come to my eyes as I try to focus on his words. So much information is flooding me mixed with thoughts of all that has happened since then. I have to tell him to slow down as I sit straight up rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Rob stop wait I am so confused. That day you left me did you actually go the movie set?"

His voice sounds surprised at my question, "yes I did. The director wanted to discuss some script changes. Why do you think that I would lie to you?"

Blinking back tears I try to explain, "You disappeared so quickly and never returned any of my phone calls or texts."

"Bella, the area I was in had no cell reception."

"But I got a hold of you that day I saw the news about the engagement and baby."

"Bella stop let me explain. Please just listen babe; she is friends with some of the other cast members. She was here waiting for me and I got ambushed with the news she was pregnant. She said it was mine, this happened just two days after I left. That day you and I spoke I was in the studio doing publicity stills that is why you got through but Bella, I'm sorry I was so cold to you that day. That news was not supposed to get out until I had a chance to talk to you; she wanted to make sure that you hated me."

He paused for a moment so I quickly had to ask him, "The person that she knows, Rob is it your stunt double?"

"How did you know that? Bella, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I met him on spring break in Cancun. He said that the movie had not started filming yet, he…." I pause not waiting to admit just how much he made me doubt Rob's words.

"Okay Bella let me finish babe before I ask about him but I'm not sure I want to know. But where I was...oh the news we were engaged and having a baby was not supposed to get out till you and I talked. She was the one to run to the paparazzi. Bella, I found out later there was no baby. She lied, I think she knew that a child is the thing that I would have ever left you for. I had a terrible childhood Bella, she knew about all that. She used that fact to trap me. I wanted the best for my child. That is the only reason I would have married here was to give my child the life I never had." He pauses and then sighs so deeply that I can hear it. "You will hate me for this but when you mentioned you being pregnant too, I wished for that Bella more than anything. I wanted you to be the one having my child. She heard me talk about that once and that's when she finally confessed she was lying."

As I listen I am shocked by what she did and when he mentioned wishing I had been the one pregnant the tears that I have been blinking back start to fall in full force. I can't stop them but try to choke them back before they turn into full sobs. I can't speak but I hear him whisper my name softly making me manage a soft whisper of his name back to him.

"Bella babe I know this put you through hell, I am surprised you even took my phone call honestly."

"Rob I won't say that it didn't put me through hell and back but I don't hate you. There were times that I wished that I did." Suddenly my bedroom door flies open and Clare comes into the room with her laptop pushing it towards me. I shake my head trying to wave her away but she flops on my bed next to me. I turn away from her as I continue to speak to him. "Rob I think this hurt us both so much but where does this leave us now?" Clare pushes me making me turn to look at her, her eyes are wide and I know that she won't leave the room now. I shake my head at her shoving her back softly but she just shoves me again harder this time making me almost drop the phone.

"Bella I won't be able to see you again till filming ends and you have school but I hope that we can continue to talk through this. I miss talking to you every day."

I hear a hopeful tone in his voice that makes me smile, "sure Rob I would like that but first I have one question."

"Sure babe, what's that?"

"The for sale sign in front of your house, are you selling it?"

I hear him swear and laugh softly as he answers, "Damn that's still there? Hey listen you still have my keys right?"

"Yeah Rob I do."

"Bella run by my place and pull that thing up. Throw it out; she wanted me gone from where you are but my house is not for sale anymore."

"Ok Rob I will do that today then." I want to continue talking to him all day but suddenly I hear lots of loud noises and voices in the background, then I hear him talking to someone. "Rob?"

"Babe, they need me on set but I will be calling you back later ok?"

"Oh sure Rob, I will let you go."

"Bella, wait…" My heart stops at his tone, it's loud and serious. I nod in answer forgetting that he can't hear that but I hear him call for me again. "Babe, are you still there?"

"Yes I am."

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you can forgive me for all this. I never wanted to leave you. Being without you has been awful, Bella I never stopped loving you."

My heart is beating so hard I feel like it may burst wide open as I try to speak. "Rob, I still love you too, I think that is why this all hurt so damn much."

"Good and Bella, I will call you later, I promise."

I whisper a goodbye to him and then disconnect the call smiling before I notice that Clare is still staring at me. "What?"

"Bella, what the hell?"

"Clare what the hell do you want to know?" I lie back on the bed staring back at her.

"That was Rob, Mr. Movie Star huh?"

"Yes it was and I know what really happened now. There was no baby, just a bunch of lies she used to try to steal him back."

"Try, she did steal him back Bella. You guys broke up remember."

"Sis it's a bit more complicated than that. Now what were you trying to show me?" She pushes her laptop my way and I see that she is sitting on her face book wall. I see comments being made about me wondering where I am and then rude comments about me and my spring break fun. I sigh and stare at Clare. "See this is why I closed my face book account."

"Bella you want to just let people talk about you like that?"

"They can talk all they want I don't care. At least this way they can't tag me." I push the laptop back to her and then lie back closing my eyes.

"So you don't care that the whole school is reading this?" She looks at the screen again as I open my eyes and I see her refresh the screen before she makes a face. I stare at her shrugging, she sighs. "You don't care that Edward is now commenting?"

I turn it back to me and look back at the screen. Sure enough there are new comments from Edward defending me. It surprises me that he still seems to be watching over me and then it makes me wonder about something. I pull my cell phone over to me and start to look through my missed calls. I page back until I find the ones that happened during spring breaks. Most of them are from the same number. I hit redial on one of them and listen to the phone as it rings and rings.


	24. Chapter 24

The next two months passed quickly in a blur of classes, finals and daily phone calls and texts from Rob. All the while I watched the papers for the gossip. There were still stories about Rob and his ex fiancée but then suddenly the guy in the photos was being recognized as not being Rob but as Call Me. I tear thru each story eagerly staring at the pictures. I still wonder how he really felt about me; the phone number and email he gave me do not work. I have tried them so many times. It still bothers me so much the way he just disappeared from my life. Part of me is glad that Rob is still on location shooting his movie so I have time to heal before jumping back into any relationship. I know if he were here we would be back together and it is would be too soon. Instead we are reconnecting through our talks and texts. At his insistence I finally reactivated my face book account to a flood of messages from both him and Edward.

Edward and I seemed to have finally come to an understanding, we are just friends. He gets to look after me and we hang out just like we used to everyday at school and a lot outside of school, so much that I think sometimes to others that we appear as a couple but we are not. We are just the best of friends and its feels almost like having a big brother. He never lets me be lonely and every weekend if we are not studying together then he drags me out of the house for a movie or just a drive. During those many drives he has learned all about my goes at relationship and he offers amazing advices. Edward's advice makes him seem so much older and wise than me even though we are supposed to be the same age. I tease him about it all the time. I love him dearly but only as a friend for that place in my heart already belongs to one and only one since our first night together. Every time his name lights up my phone for a phone call or a text I just know it, I feel my heart jump. On my face book only his messages or pokes or notifications are the ones I respond to. It is so bad that my sister teases me that when he calls me or is online that I am dead to the rest of the world. I just shake my head and explain to her that he is my one true distraction that renders me helpless, the term I make up for it is Robtraction. When Rob is around the rest of the world just fades away making it just him and me.

I find myself living for those moments with him and I have been spending more and more quiet time alone at his house. It makes me remember all the time we spent there together. Rob knows that I'm there and has taken to sending me packages there. I told him about my stupid moment in Cancun and how I tossed my locket and bracelet into the ocean. He quickly replaced those; I wear the new ones proudly every day. Sitting in his house one night after finals I'm shocked when the house phone rings and its Rob yelling at me though the answering machine to pick up the phone. I fumble with the phone getting to it just before the machine hangs up on him. I hear him laughing at me and then I wonder why he didn't just call my cell like he always does. "What is so damn funny Rob?"

"You, my clumsy love are what is so funny. I heard you drop the phone."

I blush bright red and laugh, "Technically I did not drop it but hit it on the charger as I picked it up."

"Babe, its fine just glad you picked up. I have been missing you so much; I need you to do me a big favor."

"Wait Rob why didn't you just call my cell phone?"

"Bella shush silly, I will tell you all that later, now can you do me this favor?"

"What is this favor?" I twirl my hair as I listen wondering what he could possibly want.

"Lock up the house and go to our meadow now."

I peek outside seeing someone at the door and his words make me gasp, "Huh, right now?"

"Yes, Bella right now."

"I..." I start to answer him as the doorbell rings loud making me jump. "Shit the door hang on Rob." I hear him laugh and I hold onto the phone as I open the door. Standing there is a delivery man holding a bouquet of red roses. I take them confused and whisper into the phone, "Rob?"

"Yes babe brings your roses and yourself to our meadow now." The phone disconnects leaving me just standing there confused. I quickly lock up the house and walk as fast as I can to our meadow holding onto my roses tightly. No one appears to be around making me feel foolish for being here. Then suddenly I see him step out from behind our tree, the one we made love against so long ago. I gaps as I suddenly can't move but bring one hand to my face trying to cover my tears. He gives me that adorable crooked smile of his that makes my heart race. I see him beckoning to me and I can't get to him fast enough so I run across the meadow till I am in his arms. In his arms we come together kissing as if we will never stop and I feel alive again. I have him, my Rob back in my arms again finally then suddenly he stops kissing me. He pushes me back gently smirking at me, "Rob?" I stare at him confused.

Then suddenly Rob got down on one knee taking my hand into his. As he pulls a small box out his pocket he opened it to reveal a diamond ring and then handed it to me. My hands were shaking so hard that I could barely take it from him. I stare at it and then look back at him. "Bella, when we first met, I was blown away. There was something about you that just blew me away. I couldn't figure it out, no other girl ever made me feel like that. Somehow there was something you saw in me that made you feel the same way. And that is how it all started. We did something that we probably shouldn't have done. It ended up causing us both a lot of pain but I'm glad it happened. It was the beginning of us. I didn't realize how strong our feelings for each other really were until I left you. After I was gone, I was nearly devastated. I thought of you every day, praying I would see you again. Talking to you again I realized it was you I had always wanted and needed. When you told me that your feelings never went away, I felt like the luckiest man in the world." He laughed nervously, "All our talking since then has only made it more and more clear to me. After I thought I had lost you forever I felt like a part of me was dead. Bella, I love you so much it's overwhelming. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Will you marry me?"

I can feel my eyes flooding with tears and my hands start shaking harder than ever as I struggle to answer him. "Rob, yes."

He reaches for the ring box and carefully slips the ring onto my finger as I just stare into his eyes. Now we will be joined as one forevermore.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I did originally plan to end this story but in my heart it's not at the end, I have to finish BellaDee's story so on we must continue!**_

If I have learned anything in this life it is that you can never make any decision without some regret. I sit here with a ring on my finger but a pain in my heart. I have one who loves me but yet I feel uneasy almost dazed with confusion. My future with him is secure he is already talking about wedding dates and plans yet I can't commit...not fully. The doubts that are running circles in my mind will not leave me nor give me a moment's peace. Am I making the right decision? Is it just my nerves getting the best of me or is it the famous cold feet that everyone talks about with wedding? Why can't I shake it? Over the past few days Rob has told anyone and everyone, the paparazzi, his family and mine that we are getting married. While I love his enthusiasm I wanted to hold onto our news for a bit before going public but it's too late. It is blasted across face book, all over the internet and every one of the gossip magazines. The stories range from _**Rob is back with his True Love**_ to _Movie Star's Wedding is Back on with Different Girl._ Clare and I have been buying copies of each one and as I read them I wonder if he is reading them too. I mention that to Clare and she stops reading to stare at me, "You wonder if who is reading them? Obviously your fiancée is the one feeding them to the press."

Sighing deeply I finally have to admit to myself that it is him that I wonder about. I think about him all the time wondering what the hell happened between us. I toss the magazine in my hand aside and bring my hands to cover my face as I flop back on the bed. "Sis please don't ask me that."

"Bella, answer me, you are thinking about the other Rob aren't you?"

I uncover my face so I can turn to look at her, "you answer my question first, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes I do but didn't you have that with both of them?"

Sighing in frustration I take a deep breath in trying not to growl at her, "don't answer a question with a question sis. The first one was more lust at first sight."

Clare's face suddenly changes to a look of deep concern as she grabs my left hand pointing at my ring, "Bella, think about this. What are you doing?"

"Clare, I don't know. I do love him but..." I choke and just stop talking closing my eyes.

"But what? You need to figure it out before you make a big mistake."

"I know that, at the time it seemed right. I do love him, he is my first love but now I wonder if I am in love with him anymore. I keep having these crazy intense dreams."

She flops on the bed next to me just as my cell phone goes off. I cringe its Rob's ringtone. Can he hear me talking about him? Can he feel my doubts? I pick up the phone and reject the call sending it to voicemail only to look up to see Clare giving me a strange look. "Bella that little move of yours just spoke volumes. You don't want to talk to your fiancée?"

"No I don't want to talk to him right now; I am in a weird mood. Clare these dreams, they seem so real and so vivid and I can't forget him or them."

"You want to tell me about them?"

I nod and then already feel tears in my eyes. I wipe them away and wrap my arms around myself. "Whenever I close my eyes I see his face, I hear him calling my name like he is trying to reach me but he can't. I don't know why he can't. Clare they vary but I see him like he is hurt or there is something he didn't want me to know that was the reason he didn't contact me again." I sigh and stare at her, "I am probably not making any sense but in my dreams it's like there was a reason beyond his control why he did not contact me or come here like we had planned."

"Bella it's been a while since spring break and I thought you two broke up right after spring break?"

I nod to her and then whisper, "but it didn't feel over, have you ever had that? He told me that he couldn't do this and he was sorry then nothing."

"You mean to tell me that he never contacted you again?"

"That is exactly what I mean, I tried to reach him but the number doesn't work and the emails don't either. I don't know any other way to reach him."

Clare sits up straighter suddenly, "wait this freak out started the other day when Mom wanted you to nail down a time to get a wedding dress didn't it? Is that when the dreams started too?"

I shake my head no and then pull nervously at my hair. "The serious doubts started then, I just think of getting married and I can't breathe but the dreams started right after we got home but they are growing more and more intense lately. I can't sleep now for fear what I will see. I feel like I am losing my mind what if I am making the wrong choice?"

"Okay Bella calm down. I think this is what we need to do; you need to talk to Rob and slow down wedding plans while I track down your other Rob for you. Mr. CallMe Maybe is a stunt guy for Rob; he is stalked like a celebrity too. There has to be a way to contact him then you two can clear the air between you once and for all."

"You don't think I have tried that? My emails get returned unable to be delivered and my texts won't go through. That is the only way I know to reach him."

"Bella you focus on you and slowing down planning. Let me see what I can find out, you might have overlooked something. Just let me help you okay?"

I nod through tears and reach to grab my laptop to give her the email and number I have when my cell goes off again. It's Rob again but this time I take the call. I talk to him quietly while my laptop loads, he wants me to come over and spend the night. I sigh deeply wishing that I had some excuse but I don't. How do you tell your fiancée that you don't want to spend the night with him because you are trying to track down the other guy in your heart? I tell him that I will be right over and hang up the phone. I quickly give Clare his email and phone number before I grab some clothes and head off to Rob's place.

Walking out of the house I put my head down and move fast, ever since Rob announced our engagement I have my own "fan club". They stalk my house and call my name trying to get me to look their way. I hate this so much, gone are the days when I feel like a normal person. I don't like having a camera flash in my face every damn time I walk outside. Today my nerves are getting the best of me so I flip them off as I drive away. On my way to Rob's I am suddenly feeling like I can't breathe. My chest hurts for no reason and I am by a park so I pull over and get out of my truck just walking. I end up in the woods behind the park where I just sink to the ground, I still feel weird but now it's just an uneasy feeling that I can't explain. I pull out my cell phone and bring up my email, I don't know why but I have to do this and do it right now. I pull up the email address that I have for my other Rob, the one haunting my dreams and pulling at my heart. I sigh and start to type, _**Rob, you may never get this message but I have to get some things off my chest. I know that our time together was short and maybe it did not mean as much to you as it did to me but I can't seem to forget you. I think about you all the time and I just know in my heart that I still love you; a part of me will always love you. I remember like it was yesterday the first time I saw you, when we bumped into each other's world. When you said you couldn't do this, I was upset but then when I tried to message you back to talk and it wouldn't let me through I went little nuts. I have been that way since, that made me feel lost and I am not proud of myself. I ran back to what was safe and he asked me to marry him.**_ I have to stop and put the phone down as the tears blur my vision. I breathe in deep and wipe my eyes then pick up the phone to finish it. _**I need to talk to you; I keep having all these dreams and thoughts about you. It's like something is wrong, I can feel it and I can't help you. I can't marry him until we talk; I need to know that you are alright so if you do get this please respond. Love, Bella**_ I hit send and wipe the tears away. My phone buzzes making me jump but it's just a text from Rob checking on me. I text him back and jump up to go back to my truck. I drive to his place and park in back.

The night passes slowly as we have dinner and watch a movie; I am half asleep when my phone goes off. I pick it up rubbing my eyes and see that Rob is passed out lying behind me on the couch. As I lean over to grab my cell I bump it on the table making the screen turn on. I see it's my email that went off and I stare at it…..OH MY GOD! Trying to read it I fall off the couch and land with a hard thud waking up Rob. He stares at me with sleepy confused eyes while I just lie there staring at my phone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I stare at my email and it's a picture of a magazine article, the headline says _STUNT MAN IN CRITICAL CONDITION_. I click the link and it brings up an article dated a few days after the end of spring break. I stare at it and start to cry realizing that there was a reason why he didn't contact me again. Then I drop my phone as I hear Rob's voice behind him. I can't talk to him about this, I jump up from the floor and run to the bathroom. I hear him follow me and then his knock on the door, "Bella baby?" I look up as the door swings open; he stares at me as I sit on the floor leaning against the tub feeling sick to my stomach. All I can think of is him, he was hurt and he nearly died and I didn't know. I didn't have a clue...I would have gone to him had I known. My mind is racing and all I want is to read the rest of the article but I left phone in other room. Rob sits down next to me and pulls me to rest on his chest before speaking again. "Bella are you feeling okay? You have been off lately."

I sigh and try to relax against his chest taking a deep breath. "I am just feeling a bit overwhelmed Rob. I should have told you, I'm sorry."

I feel his hand pushing my hair back and his sweet words make me feel horrible. "You need this to slow down just say the word. I know that the paparazzi stalking you has been hard on you, I have seen the pictures."

"Rob..." I start to speak but then my stomach turns and I push him away as I retch. Finally I stop and lean back feeling me pulling my hair back.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I lean on him and see a strange look in his eyes, then I realize what it is. It's a hopeful look. "Rob I am fine and don't look at me like that. I am not."

Rob's laughter rings through the bathroom making me shake my head. "Bella you think you know what I was thinking? Did you suddenly become a mind reader?"

"I just know you and what that look means, I am not pregnant Rob. Pretty sure on that front."

He laughs again and stands up to get me a glass of water. As he hands it to me I hear my cell going off in the living room, I have to fight the urge to run to get it. I sip the water and then let Rob help me up but he takes me straight to bed. Lying next to him in the dark room I wish that I could sleep but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see parts of my dreams and pictures of him in pain calling for me.

Sometime during the night I fall asleep curled up on my side, the dream this time seems so real it's like I am there. He can't see me but I see him. He is in a hospital bed and my name is on his lips as they work on him. I hear machines beeping and frantic voices, his face is so pale. I want to touch him but it's just a dream. I wake up with tears in my eyes and sweat dripping off me. I race out to the living room not bothering to turn on the lights as I find my cell and bring up my email. I see I have received more messages from my sister but I go back to that first one. I pull up the link and see a picture of the movie set. Apparently during one scene there was a fight and some equipment fell. I close my eyes not wanting to read more, it goes on to list some of his injuries and I start to cry hard. At the end of the article it said he was listed in critical condition. I flip through the next messages, more updates on his condition but there are no pictures and no hospital listed. I bite my lip hard as I read them then I realize something...I flip through all my messages and chance to look at my outbox. It's empty. I look at my send messages and its there, my long message to him. It went through, I breathe in hard realizing that he got it this time. Did he unblock me? I wipe my eyes and sent him another message..._**Are you there? **_I click up my face book and scan my messages; there are the links from my sister. I click on them again looking for any clues to his location when my phone buzzes again. I want to scream it's from him, _**Yeah Deezer I am here.**_ My hands are shaking so hard, it's been months and now suddenly he is responding to me. I text back quickly, _**Are you alright?**_ This time I don't bother to try to distract myself I watch my cell like it's a time bomb till it goes off again. His response is short..._**More or less.**_ I can't do this anymore, I text back..._Can I call?_ I tap my fingers impatiently watching for his reply. _**What about Rob?**_ I shake my head not bothering to reply but dial the number I have still memorized

Its rings a few times and I wonder if he will answer. Then finally he does, hearing his voice for the first time in months makes me cry instantly. "Deezer?"

"I...I just needed to know that you are okay. You are alright?" I pull on my hair trying to stay calm but I can't. I take my phone and slip out the back door into the cool night air.

"I told you that I am fine, you have other things to worry about than me." His voice seems cold to me.

"No I don't, you have been on my mind since the day we parted. I just learned about the accident, why didn't you tell me?"

I hear a deep sigh through the phone and want so much to be there with him, "I am not good for you, and it is better this way. You have moved on, I saw the announcement."

"Don't say that, why do you think that? Why am I too good for the one I love?" I realize what I said but I can't take it back, it is true.

"Wait what did you say?"

"You heard me, I love you. I never stopped. I have been trying to reach you for months. You blocked me, why did you do that?" I am now pacing in the backyard and talking loud.

"You want the truth? I am not good for you and then the accident happened. I forgot that I had blocked you, I have been thinking about you too lately. That is why I unblocked you but you are engaged now so it's best we don't talk anymore."

"NO!" I scream loudly. "Don't you do that to me again, please don't disappear on me again. I need you, I love you!" Tears are now streaming down my face again and I hear a noise behind me making me turn just as a camera flashes in my eyes. "Fuck," I mutter under my breath as I trip trying to get back into the house before they can take another picture. I drop my cell and it hangs up on him. I pick it up and turn to them screaming at them to leave, damn it I just want my life back. I can't even be outside without these noisy bastards. I go back into the house running right into Rob who is standing in the doorway staring at me. He puts his hands on my shoulders keeping me steady as I try to step back after crashing into him.

The cameras continue to flash as we stand in the doorway before Rob pulls me into house slamming the door hard before he turns to me. He turns to me with his blue eyes full of rage, "okay I am asking this only one more time what the fuck is going on Bella?" I stare at him and don't know what to say and before I can speak my phone goes off ringing loud and clear playing his song. I bite my lip as my phone continues, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe," until Rob grabs the phone looking at the screen. He waves it at me, "who is this?"

"Rob let's not do this right now." I reach for my phone but he won't give it to me. Instead he starts looking through things on it. I cringe remembering the emails I left up. "Give me that damn it Rob."

"No not until you tell me what the fuck is going on and now Bella." I see him reading and then he waves my phone at me, "what is this being sent to you for?"

I sigh and decide to just spill, "okay fine you want to know, I am having doubts. Doubts about getting married and crazy dreams and I just can't deal with it all right now."

His face changes to bright red and he clenches my phone so tight that his knuckles turn white. "This is about him, that guy you met and fucked during spring break."

"Shut up, you left me for your ex and I did not just fuck him, there are feelings involved Rob. Feelings that I can't just ignore."

"Oh okay Bella so what do you want from me, should I just sit here while you run off to see if those feelings are still there? Let me plan our wedding around that, do you love me or not?"

I bite my lip so hard that I taste blood and I shrug, "I do but it's more complicated than that. Please let's just not do this right now." My phone goes off against with the same music and I race to him trying to grab it but he holds it over my head. "Please give me it now."

Rob shakes his head and then answers the call walking into the next room leaving me in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I follow Rob in horror as he talks on my cell knowing who he is talking to. I am not sure what either guy will say to each other but he heads into the bedroom moving so fast that I can't keep up. He slams the door in my face; he is so angry that he doesn't seem to care that he nearly hit me with that damn door. I scream at him at first and bang hard on the door for him to open it. I want my cell phone back right now; I am scared to death to have them talk to each other. What are they saying? I never dreamed I would be in this situation my fiancée is talking to the other man in my life, the one I am still in love with. I can't breathe thinking of what they could be talking about so I bang harder on the door till my hands hurt and it's obvious that he is not going to unlock it. I sink down to the floor leaning against the wall eyeing the door. I can hear him talking but it's muffled so I still have no clue what is being said. The time passes so freaking slow as I just sit there staring. Finally the door creaks open and Rob tosses my phone at me. "Bella go to sleep, we will talk about this in a few hours."

I try to catch my phone but miss. Luckily it lands on the soft carpet as I stare up at him, "why prolong it? Or don't you want to talk to me now?"

I see him clench his jaw as he kneels down in front of me, "you really want to do this now?"

"Yeah I do, let's get it out, what did you two talk about?"

"I asked him why he seems to always go for my girls; you know that my ex dated him for a while too right? I know you had to know that, some of the pictures of him and her were confused with her and me. Mace always seems to be in my life somehow."

I stare at him confused when he throws out a name, "Mace?"

"What did you call him?"

"I called him by his name, what difference does that make?"

Rob shakes his head giving me an exasperated look, "on set having two Rob's was a problem so we called him by his middle name to fix that problem. So as I was saying Mace is always in my life, on my sets and apparently stealing girls too. Why didn't you tell me about you two?"

I bite my lip hard and nod my understanding, I never asked his middle name but now I know it. I look at Rob and shrug. "I tried to tell you once but then the subject never came up again. You said it was in the past during our break so let it go. I didn't plan on this, these feelings for him."

"Really from what I can tell you always loved him? Isn't that what you said to him, let me reread that email you sent?" He grabs at my phone but I put it behind my back.

"Stop if you are going to be that way we will just talk about this later." I push past him into the bedroom to grab something to change into but he is not about to let it go now.

He follows me staring, "so what now you want to drop it, we let it go. No, you wanted it out; you want to know what we talked about let me tell you. We talked about you." I nod and sit down on the bed not sure what else to say as Rob sits down next to me. "You never stopped loving him but yet you claim to love me too?"

"I...I don't know anymore Rob, I do love you but I don't know if I am in love with you anymore. Since we got back together something has not been right, you feel it don't you?"

"I feel that you are holding back on me, you act like everything is fine but you won't tell me what's wrong. What happened to us Bella, you used to share everything with me." I feel tears in my eyes but I can't tell him what's in my mind and my heart now, I know it would only hurt him. I close my eyes only to feel him pulling me near, his breath is hot on my ear as he whispers to him, "we talked all about you, and I can't pretend that this doesn't hurt. I love you, I want to marry you. Will he do that for you?"

I open my eyes to see Rob's eyes locked on mine so intense that I have to look away. "I don't know right now but I know that he is all I can think about. These feelings and these dreams..."

"All those nights you woke up crying and screaming in my arms are from dreams of him?"

"Yes Rob they were, the dreams have been growing more and more intense as time passes. My subconscious is trying to tell me what to do."

"You think that means you love him? And he loves you?" I can see the hurt in Rob's eyes but I can't lie to him so I just nod. He tightens his grip on my shoulders, "listen to me now if you leave me Bella I won't be opening my door and my heart to you again. I know that I hurt you in this, maybe we never fully recovered from that but if you are leaving then leave. I won't be waiting here for you to see if you choose him or me."

I nod and start to pull away from him but he won't let go but instead pulls me close kissing me hard. I push against him and start to speak but he kisses me again, then I manage to free myself standing up in front of him. "You just said that you won't be waiting for me, let me go Rob. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Looking at him while I gather up my things is painful but I have to leave now or I won't. I will drag it out making it harder than it has to be. Rob doesn't say a word but just watches me; the look in his eyes makes my heart break. After a few minutes he leaves the room, I throw my stuff into a bag and leave my necklace and engagement ring on his dresser as I slip out quietly. As I start up my truck I see a glimpse of him in the kitchen window watching me making me hesitate at his expression. I seem to be good at hurting those who love me. I head for home quickly trying not to cry.

At home I quietly let myself in as its now like 4 am, I head up to my room crashing on my bed only to be woke up a few hours later by my cell phone going off over and over. I sigh and rub my eyes as I try to focus on my cell to read text messages. I have messages from people I haven't talked to in months. I read a few and then realize right after I left Rob must have blasted something on his face book wall that has everyone freaking out. I am still too tired to care but then my cell goes off with Edward's music. I sigh and answer it since I am now awake anyway. His voice comes out almost frantic, "Bella are you okay?"

I almost laugh as I answer him, "honestly right now I am not awake to answer that Edward, what makes you ask?"

"Bella you need to get online and see your wall. You guys broke up, right?"

At his tone I know it's serious so I crawl across my bed and reach for my laptop turning it on as I talk to him, "yes we did but that news should not be public yet."

I gasp at his next words and mutter to my laptop to load faster, "Bella you said that but its public. It is all over your wall and the gossip sites have already picked it up too." As I bring up my face book finally I see what Edward means Rob has already changed our relationship status on his end and made a long post telling the world that I left him for another guy. I sigh and shake my head but I won't try to fight him on this. He wants an ugly public war but he won't get it from me. I just change my status to single and then unfriend Rob. I bite my lip hard wondering if I should block him too when as if he heard my thought Edward says, "do it, block him before it gets worse."

I laugh softly, "okay mind reader I am blocking him. Thanks for calling me with the heads up Edward."

He laughs too, "you are welcome Bella, I just could not sit here and let him slam you. So the other guy?"

I hear a hopeful tone in his voice that I ignore, I don't want to hurt him but I will not lead him on either. "You remember the guy from spring break I told you about?"

"The one who disappeared? Bella did you really end a relationship for someone who left you?"

"Edward you don't know the whole story. I talked to him, here are reasons he didn't contact me and I am going to see him, it's time we decided where this thing between us is going."

"Want a road trip buddy? We can talk out an approach on the way there."

I laugh and nod, "that would be great, and we have a long trip. He is still in Los Angeles."

Edward laughs, "So driving or fly?"

At that moment my cell goes off buzzing in my ear, I pull it back to see who is calling. "Edward hold that thought, got another call but start packing. I will let you know.

"Okay Bella, packing now."

I nod to Edward and then click to other call, "Hello you. I don't know what to call you now, Rob, Mr. CallMe Maybe or should I start using what your co-workers call you….Mace is it?"

I hear a deep laugh on his end then his words make me laugh, "call me whatever you want Deezer as long as you call me yours."

"Then Mace it is, I like that." I grin flopping back on the bed playing with my hair as we talk. "Oh you need to give me an address too baby sooner than later."

"Why do you need that, you sending me a letter?"

I laugh hard and stand up throwing things into a suitcase, "I have something in mind to send to you." We laugh and talk as I pack but he doesn't give me anything other than right now he is in Los Angeles but that is enough for now. I will find him; I log back onto my laptop and reserve two tickets from here to there on the next flight but don't say a word to him. As we talk I hear my sister shouting that Edward is there. I hand him my suitcase and then grab my purse ready to go, I whisper to Mace that I have to go. "Baby look for your package, it should be arriving very soon."

"Bella don't send me anything, all I need is you and we will work that out."

I nod and laugh, "Too late it's on its way to you. I have to go for now, call you back soon." I laugh and then hang up heading down the stairs to leave. It seems so crazy that just yesterday I was engaged to one Rob and now I am racing off to another but in my heart I know that this is where I am meant to be. I only hope when he sees me again he feels the same way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

As I bounce down the stairs with my suitcase in hand I realize that I haven't said a word to my mother about leaving and she is standing at the foot of the steps giving me a look that lets me know that I am in trouble. I sigh and nod to her calling out to Edward that I just need a minute. She walks into the kitchen and as the door shuts behind us she leans against the counter eyeing me. "Bella?"

"Umm Mom listen I know this seems sudden and crazy but I know what I am doing. I have to do this now." I stand stiffly in the door ready to leave but her face, the look there worries me. "Mom?"

"Bella, I feel like there is something that you are not telling me, first you are suddenly engaged now what? I am assuming either you are not engaged or you are running off with Edward Cullen. Am I right?"

I laugh at first then stare at her, "Oh my god Mom, you think me and Edward? Whoa, no way! That is long over; he is just a friend who doesn't want me running off alone."

"But Bella you had a suitcase in hand and I have heard that you are not engaged now, what is going on? Are you okay?"

I sigh and then smile, "I am fine, and finally I know what I want. For the first time in a long time I know exactly what I want and I am going after him. I will fill you in later but I have to go to him now."

"Ok, I can see in your eyes that you are determined. Go to him but when you bring him here to meet me, I will have lots of questions for you both." She pulls me into a hug.

As I hug her back tightly I nod, "deal but now I have to go. Edward's waiting."

"I am glad you are not going off alone but here wait Bella." I watch her fish into her purse and she hands me some gift cards and a credit card. "Take these and if you need a thing, use the card okay."

"Ok Mom and don't worry I will let you know where I am." I take the cards and push them into my purse as I walk back to the living room where Edward is waiting.

He grins at me as I almost trip then shakes his head, "let's see if I can get you there in one piece so first rule watch where you are walking."

"Oh shut up; let's go I have the plane tickets." Then I open up the front door to a flood of bright lights, those damn paparazzi are on our front lawn shouting questions at me. I cringe at their questions, _**did you cheat on him? Who is the other guy? Why did you call off the wedding, the real reason?**_

Edward growls at them and comes between them and me making a barrier with his body to push us through to his car. He helps me in first and I slam the door shut thanking god for his dark tinted windows. I sit back pulling on my seat belt as Edward climbs in. He takes off towards the airport but we both notice that paparazzi are following us closely, I stare over at him biting my lip hard. He gazes at me and then laughs, "lets outrun them, tighten that seat beat I promised to get you there in one piece Bella." I hear him gun the engine and I brace my arms on the seat and door as he hits the gas. We are going so fast that I have to close my eyes and I just try to breath but as I hear him laugh again I have to peek. They are gone; I smile over at him and laugh too. "Well Bella, I think we lost our tail. Airport?"

I nod to him and then as he drives I text my sister, _**hey master ninja get to work on that address.**_ I hit send and then I have to text Mace too, I look out the window for a moment then smile thinking of him. _**You didn't give me that address yet, you don't want your package?**_ I hit send and lean back closing my eyes for just a few minutes before we reach the airport. My phone buzzes as we drive into the airport and I grin at it, it's from my sister. I don't know how she did it but there is an address listing for Robert Mason Chronos. I smirk at it but then quickly push cell in my pocket as we head into the airport. Edward grabs bags as I fumble with tickets. Just before we put our bags up to go through the radar detector I hear my name and turn my head to be blinded by a camera. Edward growls and grabs bags with one hand using his other to pull my arm. We race back out to the car; he doesn't waste time with the trunk but tosses bags into the back seat and guns the engine looking over at me as I nod to him. "Okay Edward lets lose them again."

I scream and then laugh as he hits the gas tearing out of the parking lot while we are followed by a few cars. He looks over at me, "damn Bella you will be front page news today, you better hope he doesn't watch the news he might figure out what his package is." Then he laughs and swerves the car out onto the freeway.

On the freeway Edward hits the gas making it feel like we are flying, I stare at him amazed at his control while I can barely deal with feeling sick at this speed. I lean over a bit, "okay speedy, you need to slow down or tell me exactly how you are managing to do that."

"Do what?" Edward gazes over at me still driving at break neck speed.

"How you manage to do that?"

""Bella it doesn't matter, just sit back I have lost them so I will slow down now." I continue to stare at him and then shrug, he doesn't want to share I won't beg to know. I relax as he slows down and the sick feeling passes. "There sit back and relax, turn on the radio if you want." I crank on the radio and start to sing loudly as I text my sister back thanks for the address. Mace messages me and we text back and forth for a while, I missed talking to him so much and so far he has no idea I am on my way to him. Edward breaks into my thoughts suddenly, "If you let me speed we will be there quicker, what's the address?" I give him the address and he smirks at me, "how would you like to be on his doorstep first thing in the morning?"

"But to do that we would need to drive all night at this crazy speed, Edward you need to sleep."

"No I don't but Bella we will get you food and you will sleep, can't have you showing up looking like hell. I will be fine; you will be there and be the first thing he sees in the morning."

I stare at Edward not sure why he is willing to do this but the thought of seeing Mace that soon pleases me so I just nod. We drive for a long time just talking, he asks me a million questions about me and how Mace came into my life. I laugh as the song that started it all suddenly comes on, I lean over cranking it up and singing along. They lyrics hit me hard as I listen. "_**I threw a wish in the well,**____**don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.**_ That line reminds me how he suddenly appeared in my way on the beach and that first gaze at each other._ Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe ._ The line that I sang to him that first day comes on and I feel tears in my eyes, I know that this right. The rest of the songs plays but all I can think about is him, how long it's been and how much I can't wait to see him again. We stop for food and as Edward waits for our order I sneak off to call him. Hearing his voice and knowing how close I am to him makes it so hard not to tell him that I am almost there, back to his arms where I have longed for. We hang up and I head to Edward's car. We eat then I flip the seat back and crash dreaming of him.

I wake up hours later outside a hotel and sit up noticing I am alone. I pull the seat up as Edward knocks on the window. "Hey its early I thought you might like to make yourself pretty before you see him again" I nod pleased at his thought and let him show me to the room. He waits outside while I shower and change quickly. Hair still wet I stare at myself and can't stop my heart racing, finally after months I get to see him again. I step out into the room and nod to Edward who is leaning against the door frame as the first morning sunlight starts to rise.

In the car I can't sit still and my nerves are on edge, how will he react to see me again? We talked about seeing each other again but maybe I should have waited? I push those thoughts aside and try to breath, I see Edward eyeing me. "Calm down Bella you are all flushed." I feel his hand cold as ice against my cheek. I sigh and lean on it letting it cool me off as we pull up to the house. I stare at it; the sun is still just barely peeking as I pull at my hair then open the car down slowly. I walk from the car taking my cell out and calling him. I wait for him to answer and laugh softly as his sleepy hello before I whisper into the phone, "have you checked for your package baby?"

I hear his laugh, "Bella I am still in bed baby, no one delivers this early."

"You sure about that baby? You might want to check the porch." I pull at my hair walking to his porch. I hear noises inside then suddenly the door opens. I bite my lip hard still holding my cell phone to my ear as I stare at him. He looks just as I remembered only now his hair is standing up all over making me want to run my fingers through it and pull him to me. No words are spoken as we come together kissing each hard and deep drowning in what we have both been missing for too long.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Kissing him again feels like one of my dreams but as I feel my heart starting to race faster I know it's not a dream….this is real. My body responds to him as I push my tongue into his mouth needing to be as close to him as possible. I almost drop my cell phone as I bring my arms to wrap around him pulling myself as close as I can to him. He sighs and then laughs softly taking a hold of my cell winking at me, "here my clumsy girl, let's put things you can break in a safe place." I watch him tuck it into his back pocket before he pulls me back kissing me hard again. We get lost in each other till I suddenly feel him stiffen as we hear my name.

I look over my shoulder to see Edward coming up the walk with my suitcase in hand, "Bella, you might need this. I will leave you two alone. Call me when or if you need me." He winks at me making me blush in Mace's arms. I notice a look exchanged between them as if sizing each other up. I shake my head at Mace and wave goodbye to Edward.

I move from Mace's arms to take hold of the suitcase then look at him, "you going to show me inside?"

He gives me that smirk that I have missed for so long and we head inside the house but as soon as I am in the door I feel him pull the suitcase out of my hands flopping it in the corner coming at me with hard passionate kisses as he backs me up against the door. The force of our bodies against it slams the door with a loud banging making me jump but he only kisses me harder. I don't have time to comment as I feel him pick me up banging me into the door again as he pulls my legs around him. He grinds against me hard. Our kisses grow deep and hard making my lips feel raw but I can't get enough of him. I can tell he has missed me just as much as I already feel him long and hard against me. I bring my hands to his hair pulling hard and moaning as I feel myself growing wet with longing. He answers by pushing his tongue deeper inside my mouth as we continue to taste each other. I breathe in deep tightening my legs around him as I bring my hands down to claw at his t-shirt. I want him and need him right now. I suddenly feel my hands being pulled from him as he slams them up over my head staring at me. The light in his eyes makes me breathless; it's a raging passion that makes me weak. I sigh and bite my lip hard as he leans his head down kissing my neck and then biting at me softly while pushing my arms tighter against the wall. Closing my eyes I can feel my body beginning to feel a warm rush through me as he continues those kisses down lower and lower. He starts biting at me harder through my shirt. I jump a bit when he bites my nipple hard enough through my shirt and my bra that it stings making my nipples instantly stiff. I groan and instinctly try to touch him with my hands to him but he feels my attempt to move them then tightens his grip on them. I open my eyes as he comes up kissing my lips hard. Then while he is biting my bottom lip softly he suddenly lets go of my hands to take a hold of my shirt. I kiss him back expecting him to start unbuttoning my shirt but gasp out as I suddenly feel a rush of cold air on me as he tears it wide open. I bring my hands back to his shirt pulling at it as he pulls the rest of my shirt open forcing my arms back so he can remove it. I am glad that I thought to put on my black lace bra that he is eyeing right now. I blush under his gaze, the raw want and need is so apparent there. He leans down to bite my nipple again harder this time making me cry out. I am so wet now I push hard again him and whisper to take me now. "Now you say? You know that I never say no to my Deezer." I feel myself being put on my feet quickly as he pulls off his t-shirt and boxers while I fumble with my jeans. He laughs and pushes my hands away unbuttoning me quickly pulling my jeans down hard and fast. He doesn't bother to take them down past my knees on both legs just one pulling me close then. As I lean over trying to pull them off he stops me with a hard kiss backing me against the door against hard. Then I feel him scoop me up against as his fingers come to my panties pushing them aside fast, before I can take a breath he is pushing into me making me cry out. It's been so long since we were together like this and feeling him enter me against takes my breath away. As he fills me up I shudder hard but it doesn't stop him. His hands come to my ass holding me as he pounds hard into me. I cry out holding onto him tightly crying out, I am already so close just feeling him inside me again. As my climax hits I scream out and stare at him. I know he feels it as I tighten and pulsate around him. He keeps pounding into me till it passes and then suddenly he moves us from the wall.

I hold onto him as he carries me down the hallway to his bedroom. As we fall onto the bed he pulls me over him, I lean down kissing him over and over again. His hands pull at my jeans and panties till I manage to kick them off. I can't get enough of the taste of him, I have missed this so much but he wants more. I feel his hands on my hips then suddenly he jerks me down as he thrusts up hard making me cry out. I bring my hands to his chest pushing down hard as I start to move with him. My hips move in a rocking motion as he stares at me, suddenly his hands are on my breasts pulling off my bra so he can caress them as I move harder and faster. Our cries are becoming louder and louder as we move closer and closer to exploding into each other. My body starts shaking but I can't stop I feel like a woman possessed as I ride him feeling each thrust deep inside me. I lean back bringing my own hands to my breasts and moaning then suddenly it hits me making me stop moving as I cry out shuddering over him. I cry out again as he grabs my ass flipping us over quickly so he can pull my legs over his shoulders pounding into me so hard I can't breathe. My cries grow into screams as he keeps moving deep and hard as my body continues to shake. His movements seem to be making my climax continue on as my walls clinch onto him tightly so I can feel each move he makes. I scream out over and over reaching over my hands up over my head to clutch at the bedspread. I fix my eyes on him watching him move inside me. His sweat starts to drip down on me mixing with my own as we both drive each other closer to the edge. Then it hits again, I scream out pushing my hips up pulsing so hard around him that I hear him groan my name finding his release. Deep inside me his release heats me up and makes me whimper as it starts to tingle between my legs then that tingle starts to move throughout my whole body as I shake like I am suddenly freezing in his arms. He collapses down on me but not leaving me yet as we both tremble. I push my sweaty hair back and grin at him. No words are spoken as he starts kissing me again.

Our kisses start us over again as I feel him start to come back to life still deep inside me, I laugh and try to wiggle away but he quickly pins me down pushing my arms over my head. "Mace don't you want to talk?" He shakes his head no giving me a naughty smirk and moves hard inside me. I push my hips up against him moaning and laugh when he suddenly leaves me. I start to talk then suddenly he is pulling me towards the edge of the bed. I feel him enter me against hard while he stands next to the bed. I cry out as he thrusts so deep that it almost hurts but then the pleasure hits me making me shudder once hard. I hear his groans and the sounds of our bodies slamming together again fills the room growing louder and louder as we explode into each other again. I can't take my eyes off of him, as he moves over me the sight of him takes me to another place. This is one of the visions in my dreams and now it's real, I bite my lip as I realize this and then he suddenly dead stops his movements eyeing me.

"Bella?" What is it?" He leans down looking at me as he eases himself in and out of me super slow making me writhe on the bed. Each slow stroke ends as he hits my walls with his tip.

"Mmmmmm Mace you expect me to talk while you do that?" I raise up on my elbows trying to focus on him.

"You can't focus when I do this?" He speeds up his movements pounding into me hard making the bed shake and my breasts bounce while I cry out. "How's this?"

"No Jesus fuck no, I can't focus but don't fucking stop." I fall back on the bed as he pulls me closer to him keeping up his pace. Then he pulls my legs up over his shoulders so he can dive in deeper.

As I cum hard again I stare up at him watching his face. I never thought I would be back with him like this and I need to remind myself it's not just one of my dreams then his hot rush into me shocks me into reality as I cry out again. I stare at him watching his face flush dark red and our eyes lock, no words need to be spoken we both know all that we need to know in that moment as our bodies are saying all the needs to be said and as he collapses forward on me I wrap my arms around him wanting this day to never end. We pass out for a while in each other arms but soon I feel him stirring and open my eyes to his sweet kisses. I try to stop him so we can talk but he kisses me into silence. "Talk later Bella."

I kiss him back and whisper, "talk later Mace, I still can't believe this is real. It's you and me again."

He leans back to stare at me before smirking again, "then let's go again, I want you to know its real baby. I want no doubt in your mind I am back in your life."

"Huh, you serious?" He doesn't answer me with words but with actions, I laugh as he flips me on my stomach on the bed coming up behind me entering hard and deep as I scream. I lean down pulling on the bed as my body is rocked over and over with so many rushes of pleasure that I lose track as we continue on all day. There is definitely no doubt in my mind that he is back. After a while my body becomes so sensitive that as we lie quietly in each other's arms just his breath on my skin makes me shudder. He laughs and breaths on me again on purpose as I move away.

"Where are you going baby? I'm so not done with you yet." I shake my head and crawl away to the end of the bed with him in hot pursuit he runs his fingers down my shoulders making me shudder again and he laughs.

I push him away, "it's not funny."

He takes hold of me kissing me hard putting one hand between my legs hitting my clit hard making me cum instantly as I cry out against his lips then push him away but he holds onto my legs making me fall forward on the floor. I laugh and kick at him but end up getting pinned on the floor as he comes over me kissing me hard. "Damn it, I just need a second."

He pushes down entering me hard and then holds still while I shake around him, "okay take all the time you need, you have nowhere to go." I laugh and then moan as we tangle together again. Each movement taking me higher and higher as I am lying under him on the floor screaming his name clutching his ass hard while digging in my nails. I hear my name from his lips then a sudden pounding on his front door that shocks us both.

I stare at him as I hear the door opening, "where you expecting someone?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Breathing hard still lying on the floor pinned down under him I turn my head towards the door before I look up at him, "where you expecting someone?" He laughs as he leans down kissing me softly but then the door opens. I hear it creak and then a female voice calls out his name. I stiffen at once.

"Bella baby its fine." He kisses me again and doesn't bother to move off me but calls out from the floor. I hear footsteps slowly and remember all the clothing spread out down the hall. I try to cover myself but he just laughs at me. Then I hear the voice again saying only his name. He looks at me and smirks as he speaks. "Hey sis, come on in and make yourself at home. Don't call first anymore?"

I hear her voice again louder this time as she suddenly appears in the doorway. "Bro when do I ever call first and..." She stops short and I know why. She is staring down at us still naked and tangled together. I cringe under him but then have to laugh at her next words. "Well at least I know you aren't gay now, don't I?" She moves closer, "hey hi there. If you guys want to get up and dressed I will wait in the other room. Silly me, I thought you were still here alone brooding over that Bella chick."

I gasp and then laugh hard under him, "Brooding over me huh?"

He blushes red and yells at her to wait in the other room, then moves off me slowly kissing me softly first. "Yes I might have been brooding as she puts it. I didn't know when I would get to see you again. I did not expect my package to arrive so soon." He reaches over to slam the bedroom door shut before he pulls me up gently into his arms. "If you wanted to surprise me baby you did a great job."

"Good that was the point. That and I couldn't wait any longer. I missed you so much." I kiss him hard and suddenly he pushes me to the bed making me fall back. I laugh and shake my head, "Mace stop that, and you have a guest now. Don't you think that we should get dressed now?"

I laugh as he groans at my words then nods, "okay fine about time that you met someone in my life. Leave it to my sister to interrupt our first day back together." He pulls on some clothes then looks over at me. "Get dressed baby."

"I would but someone needs to get me a shirt and my bra is out there I think." I laugh and motion to the hallway. He laughs and tosses me a t-shirt. I pull it on and my jeans then follow him out of the bedroom trying to smooth out my hair.

She is in his kitchen leaning against the counter reading a magazine as we walk in. She is just about my height and as she looks up her dark hair falls back as she scans me up and down. "So yeah the walls in here are paper thin, you are Bella?"

I nod and lean next to her as Mace moves to the fridge, he hands me a drink and laughs, "here baby I know you must be thirsty too." Then he looks at clock on the wall and laughs, "Shit you are probably hungry too, we haven't eaten all day."

His sister groans loudly, "shit I did not need to hear that, anyway since my brother here is rude let me do this myself." She turns to me putting out her hand, "I am Jordan and you are Bella. I know a lot about you, I will have to give you as much info on him."

Mace shakes his head laughing, "no way you two are not to talk without me present. I know how girls are." He pulls me close and kisses my ear as he whispers, "wanna grab a shower then I will take you and my sis here out for the night." I nod to him and Jordan raises an eyebrow at us. He laughs at her, "yeah sis, come back in an hour and we will go out."

"An hour huh?" She looks at the two of us and then down at her watch, "I am clocking it."

"Sis then get out or it might take longer." I blush at his tone and wave goodbye to her as he drags me off towards the bathroom. He leaves me only long enough to turn on the water then comes at me pulling off his t-shirt running his hands over my breasts and then leaning down to kiss me hard. As I kiss him back I feel his hands running down my body peeling my jeans off me again as he slowly walks us towards the shower. Once inside we come together under the hot water kissing deep and hard until he pushes me away but pulls me to him hard as his hands hold my ass firmly. I moan loud feeling him hard and firm pressing against me. "Do you remember our first shower? I do, Bella that has haunted me since that day. God damn I missed my girl." With that I feel his kisses as he pushing me hard against the wall pulling up one leg then entering me so hard I scream out. I stare at him and remember that day, that day was when I learned about his girlfriend. That was the first day I woke up in his arms. That was the first day he told me he loved me. As he moves inside me I reach wildly for something to cling to and knock things down as he laughs. "Clumsy just as I remembered." I open my mouth to give him shit back just as he thrusts so hard into me it makes my inner walls jerk hard around him and my climax start. I cry out his name and lean forward holding onto him as my knees wobble. He holds me secure as he pounds into me a few more times then groans out his release. I laugh as we both end up clinging to each other as the water rushes over us, we are both breathless and speechless. After a few minutes he slowly leaves me but pulls me close kissing me softly. "Okay now serious time, she will hold us to that hour baby."

I nod laughing and feel his hand running the soap over my back. I look over my shoulder at him, "I don't remember you mentioning a sister before. Or did I just miss that?"

He reaches to rub the soap down my breasts raising an eyebrow at me, "wait we talked about a lot of things in a very short amount of time. I thought I mentioned her but maybe I didn't. Wait you didn't take notes? I am hurt."

I laugh and steal the soap from him starting with his chest as I gaze up at him, "we did cover a lot of topics in those few days but I don't remember much family talk. We talked about past relationships and future plans mostly." I stop washing his chest and gently run my hands over a scar on his stomach. "Was this from the accident? I know it wasn't here before I had your body memorized."

He nods and looks down at me, "yeah it is but let's not talk about all that."

"What if I want to?"

"Bella, why? Its in the past, I am still here so let it go."

"You needed me and I wasn't there, I can't let go of that." I stare up at him and bite my lip trying to keep from crying. "I should have been with you."

His face darkens as he clenches his jaw tight for a moment then I see him smile at me, "Bella you don't realize do you, you were always there with me." He takes my hands and places them over his heart. "You are always right here; I take you with me everywhere I go so no talk about not being there when I needed you." I nod and then kiss him softly. "And you found your way back to me that is what matters most."

"Okay I won't mention it again then, and you are always with me too. I think that is why I had those dreams."

I see him frown as he picks up a bottle of shampoo and starts to wash my hair, "baby what dreams?"

I shudder remembering the dreams and don't really want to share them but one look at him I know that I need to. I want us open and honest with each other always. Nothing matters to me more in this world. Now I know what I want most in this world and nothing will keep me from him again. I lean my head back and tell him about my dreams starting with the first one and through to the the ones till I talked to him but I stop at the latest ones. I rinse out the shampoo then smirk at him, "my turn, but you might need to lean down a bit."

"Okay Shorty, can do but you didn't finish."

"Huh, I didn't start how can I not be done?" I wave the bottle at him laughing.

He shakes his head and closes his eyes as I massage his scalp. "No, not what I meant. You didn't tell me if your dreams changed since we spoke and hey speaking of changes, shit I didn't ask you about Rob. Fuck did I just seduce someone else's fiancée?"

"No no, Mace no you didn't. I broke it off, after talking with you I made my choice."

Suddenly I am in his arms under the water as he stares intently at me, "you made your choice?"

"I did, whose arms am I in right now?"

"So does that mean if I might talk about the future, I can assume it's you and me?"

I laugh nervously, "wait please, and don't go there not yet. I am not saying that I plan on leaving but I just broke off one relationship."

He frowns again, "and if I want to go there anyway? You don't want me to start telling you that I want to spend my life with you?"

"I didn't say that, obviously I want to be with you. I am here right; I don't know that I am ready for you to ask me that."

"Okay I cant promise that I wont say that I want to marry you now, but I will say it later." He smirks at me kissing me hard then lets me go to rinse his hair. He kisses me whispering, "so would you marry me?"

I shake my head at him and slap his ass hard as I head out fumbling looking for a towel. I hear a laugh from him as he tosses one at me. "I am not answering that question right now."

He towels off and then pulls me close again, "so what you don't want me to propose right now?"

"Stop it damn you, no I don't." I push him away and laugh, "I think our hour is almost up."

"Lucky for you, but don't think this conversation is over." He kisses my forehead then opens the door heading out. He grabs my suitcase bringing it to his bedroom. "You got any hot little black dresses in here?" I see a wink and have to laugh at him.

"Little black dress is what you wanna see? Not exactly what I had in mind but you will just have to watch and see wont you?" I laugh and dig through my suitcase. My laptop is buried in my clothes for protection. I take it out and put in on the messy bed so I can dig deeper till I finally find what I am looking for. It's the red dress that he bought for me on spring break; I sneak it past him as I go back into the bathroom. When I come back into the living room I blush as his jaw drops while he stares at me.

"Bella, I thought the first time that I saw you in that was breathtaking but today, something about it is even better." He pulls me into his arms just as we hear a knock at the door. Smirking at me, Mace calls out to his sister. "That was over an hour sis."

Jordan comes into the room matching his smirk with one of her own as she walks towards us. "Something told me to give you more time unless I wanted to walk in on you two again which yeah I didn't want to do. Got an eyeful the first time, enough to last a lifetime earlier but thanks." As she shakes her head, I blush again remembering that. "Wow Bella." She looks me up and down, "you are looking good, no wonder mister here was so hung up on you."

I feel my cheeks so red that I wonder if they suddenly match my dress as Mace leans to me whispering, "Watch out for her, she goes both ways if you know what I mean." As I stare at him in shock he laughs hard. "I am kidding Deezer but," he stops talking as he comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me smirking at Jordan. "I am hung up on this one. You can look all you want but this one is mine, all mine."

Jordan scoffs laughing, "I don't see a ring there yet bro, looks like fair game to me."

His laughter is loud in my ear as he leans closer his chin resting against my hair. "There is an arrangement or maybe a better word, an understanding here. Don't push it sis."

I bite my lip hard at his words and then I see Jordan dart her eyes at me as she asks, "arrangement? Do tell, do we have something to celebrate? Bella?"

My voice seems loud to my own ears as I fumble for words, "I ...uh we uh...we discussed that but we didn't finalize anything." I turn my head towards Mace.

I feel his kiss on my cheek soft and warm as he whispers to me, "Only because Deezer you didn't say yes."

Jordan's voice cuts into his words, "give the girl a break she is here isn't she bro? I don't remember you telling me that she was coming."

"I didn't know she was coming, she only mentioned a package. I don't consider my baby here to be just a package but it was a nice thing to find on my doorstep."

Laughing softly I admit to my plotting. "I didn't tell him I was coming, I wanted it to be a surprise and I decided that we had waited long enough to see each other again."

Jordan mumbled something about being starving making both Mace and I laugh, the whole day we hadn't thought of anything but each other and neither of us bothered to stop to eat. We head out and spend a great night getting to know each other. I find that Jordan and I get along so well I don't hold back a thing with her. She learns all about us, how we met and how we fell for each other. Poor thing even has to listen to things that should not be shared but she covers her ears just shaking her head at us when we wander into the too much information area but it's just so easy to do. Sitting here with him I know that there is no place else I ever want to be and I am seriously rethinking my answer to his question earlier when I watch him go to the bar to get us more drinks. As I stare at him my cell phone starts to ring, I fumble with it dropping it on the table right in front of Jordan. She laughs picking it up, "wow I was told you were clumsy but damn girl you are lucky not to hurt yourself or break something." I laugh hard and down the rest of my beer as she picks up my phone. Her face darkens as she gazes at it then she leans across to me with a serious look, "listen we just met but I know my brother. He has talked a lot about you to me, he loves you but I have to ask you, if you love him and are here with him...who is this guy calling you?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I follow Jordan's gaze down to my cell and I see the name lighting up the screen. I shake my head laughing, "Jordan that is my dad."

"Bella the last name?"

I look at her, "you don't miss much do you? What else did Mace tell you about me, you know my last name...how about birthday, you know that too?" I laugh when she nods yes laughing. "So long story short let's just say that my mother and father split up before I was born. I have her last name and he is not even on my birth certificate officially. I barely see him." Thinking of my father makes me wonder why is he suddenly calling but I don't pick up the call. I don't want to deal with his bullshit right now. This has been the perfect day since I started it standing on Mace's doorstep. As if he senses me thinking about him I see Mace glancing at me from the bar where he is getting us more drinks. He winks making me smile as my stupid phone start buzzing again. I look down, Dad again. Jordan eyes me but does not say a word; she leans over looking at my cell.

I sigh and send the call to voicemail, she looks at me. "You really don't want to talk to him do you?"

Mace puts the drinks on the table and looks at me, "him? Who is calling my baby?"

"Just my dad and yeah I will talk to him tomorrow, nothing is spoiling this day." I pick up my drink and take a long sip.

My cell starts buzzing again and before I can pick it up Mace has a hold of it, he gives me a wicked grin then answers it. "Bella's phone, her man speaking. Who is this?"

"Oh my god Mace give me that back now." I bump the table hard leaning to grab it.

Jordan laughs as I struggle trying to get it back from him while he continues to chat with my father. I hear him giving his name and then I hear the wood fiancée being thrown out. I gasp and slap him hard. He just reaches out with his other arm pulling me down into his lap. I sigh and lean back against him, "can I please have my phone now?"

As he laughs and leans to kiss my nose, Mace whispers to me, "Since you asked so nicely yes baby you can. Here talk to your Dad."

I take the phone and try to climb off his lap to go someplace quieter to talk but Mace suddenly wraps both arms tight around my waist as he leans his head forward resting his chin on my shoulder. I give up fighting and lean back against him as I start talking. "Hi Dad."

"Where the hell are you Bella? You just leave town on a whim and what's this shit about you not going to college in the fall? But first who answered the phone?"

"Dad I am in LA and that is my new boyfriend Mace you were speaking with." I emphasis the word boyfriend strongly and hear Mace protesting in my other ear but try to ignore him as best I could. "I left for a purpose I will explain later and I don't want to talk about college right now."

"Daughter, I have half a mind to come find you and bring you home. Have you lost your mind? Why are you off with some guy I haven't even met yet and engaged already?" I hear an irritated tone in his voice and swear softly to myself.

"Dad it's a long story but I'm not engaged anymore. See how much you know about me, I was engaged, did you ever know that? Nope and why is that? Oh because you don't care unless it's good for you. You should read the gossip magazines, you missed so much."

Okay Bella, now you are being disrespectful. You need to tell me why your new boyfriend said he was your fiancé and you need to head home first thing in the morning." I can hear him tapping his fingers loudly in the background.

I turn my head to glare at Mace, "I don't know why he told you that Dad, we are not engaged."

"YET!" I hear loudly in my ear.

"What Mace?" I cover the phone and stare at him.

"Tell him yet, we are not engaged yet."

"Oh my god, shush that, let me finish this call before we talk about that again."

"Bella are you still there?" My father's voice growls at me.

"Yeah Dad I am here sorry, distracted here. I am still listening." I finally manage to pull away from Mace and walks slowly toward the club's front door so I can have some quiet. Outside the club I find a dark place just beyond the light from the doors and lean against the building cringing as he starts his lecture again.

"Bella why did you just take off like this? Is it this boy? Your mother might let you run wild but I won't."

"Damn it Dad, stop it. I am not a child anymore and if it is about this guy that is none of your business."

"Where are you? I will come and bring you home."

"Dad no you will not."

"Bella you are still my daughter."

I feel tears blinding me as I finally lose control with him. "Yeah I am your daughter but where have you been all my life? You are just now asking about my engagement, sorry Dad but I was engaged to a celebrity. Please, total strangers know more about my life than my own damn father. What does that say?" I hear a noise and look up to see Mace staring at me. I struggle for a second wanting to cry but then look up at Mace gathering strength from him as he just takes me into his arms without a word. I smile at him for a quick second then finish my rant to my father. "You call when it's convenient to you. I needed you months ago and you never answered my calls so guess what I don't have time to answer yours now. I am not engaged, I am not telling you where I am because I don't want to see you and that is it. End of our little talk, don't call me...this time it's my terms. I will call you when I am ready." I disconnect the call with shaking hands and drop the phone into my pocket before letting myself collapse on Mace's shoulder letting the tears loose. He doesn't say a word but just strokes my hair and holding me tight.

After a while I lean up and wipe my eyes slowly looking at him, he gives me a sweet half smile. "You ok baby?" I nod and kiss his cheek, "you want to talk?"

"Later Mace, I promise but for now I just want to continue this perfect day. I am back with you and that is all I want to think about right now." He gives me a nod and then takes my hand as we walk back in. Jordan is still at our table but now has a few guys there talking with her, I pull Mace close and whisper. "Come dance with me."

"Okay baby let's do this." As he takes me to the dance floor he pulls me making me fall forward into his arms. He laughs and then kisses me softly. I let go of all the frustration and enjoy being with him. Then a slow song comes on and as he pulls me into his arms he reaches out to cup my chin with one hand forcing me to look up at him. "So baby you know you can tell me anything. When you are ready to tell me what's going on with you and your dad I will listen."

"I know you are and I love knowing that I have you to talk to. Honestly he is just there when he wants to be and I am done with it. Apparently he wants to see me."

"Well here's a solution Deezer, give him my address."

He moves us slowly to the music as I stare at him, and then shake my head. "That is very sweet of you but the problem is that I don't want to see him right now and hey wait, you assume that I am staying with you. Is this your way of asking me to move in?"

He suddenly stops us and kisses me hard. "I asked you about getting married, I thought that moving in was implied."

I kiss him back and laugh, "Lord you are really ready to marry me right now?"

"Why does that surprise you so much?" He starts to dance again and I shake my head.

"Nothing you do surprises me."

"So then Bella, Vegas?"

"No way, no Vegas Mace."

"I think baby I can change your mind on that." He leans down kissing my neck as another slow song starts.

I laugh nervously and shake my head at him. "That is cheap Mace, stop that right now."

"Okay but then let's sit this one out." I nod to him but then he suddenly kneels in front of me in the middle of the dance floor. My first thought is he tripped or hurt himself but then I see the look in his eyes. I feel the whole room staring at us as he reaches for one of my hands. "I LOVE YOU BELLA, I am far beyond incredibly lucky to have you in my life, to know that you love me, and for having you know that there is no other woman in the world like you." I feel my cheeks burning red and my eyes start to tear over at his words but he is not done yet. "You're my first thought when I wake up in the morning and the last one when I go to sleep. YOU blow my mind baby. It's me that doesn't deserve you. I can't believe how lucky I am to have your love. Will you marry me?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Standing in the middle of the dance floor I stare at Mace with my mouth open. I cannot find any words. His speech touched me but it scared me too. We just discussed this earlier and I ask for time but instead he does this here and in public. I love him but I am not ready to go into another engagement so soon. I shake my head at him and dart off the dance floor towards the door. Just as I head out the front door I hear my name being called behind me. Mace comes closer grabbing my arm just as my cell phone goes off in my pocket. I don't fight him but collapse against him crying. He sighs and whispers, "Too much too fast?" I nod and stare up at him. He runs a hand along my face, "Bella I am sorry I just want you to know how serious I am about you."

I put my hand over his and smile, "Mace you have nothing to prove to me but I just got out of an engagement and I am not ready to do that again yet. Can you be patient with me?" He nods and then kisses me softy until we hear a loud cough behind us. I laugh but then stop laughing as I see Jordan standing behind us with the strangest look on her face. She looks angry, and I blink my eyes because for a moment I swear I see a flash of jealous in that glare. I look back at Mace and whisper to take me home. He nods then turns to Jordan motioning to the car. As we walk to the call I look at my cell and see that the call just now was from Edward. It's late for him to be calling but I didn't get a voicemail so I just ignore it putting the phone back in my pocket. Inside his car I sink back and almost fall asleep on the ride.

At his place I don't move right away and I hear Jordan whisper to him, "awww look at sleeping beauty, no wonder you picked her."

Mace's soft laugh fills my ears so I don't move as they talk. "Yeah she is gorgeous isn't she? You and I have to talk to, I was going to do it before she got here but she surprised me."

"Mace you could have texted me this morning, I would have stayed away." Jordan's voice gets louder as she leans forward to rest her head on the back of my seat.

"This is going to be complicated; I didn't get a chance to tell her about you and me. You hanging around might be awkward J." Mace's voice sounds deep and I wonder if he is looking at her like he looks at me. My mind is racing, tell me what? It is just his sister so why would that be awkward? I choke as another thought enters my mind. He told me about a girl back on spring break and I heard her voice. I wish I could remember what she sounded like but that thought is forgot as the choke turns to a cough making me jerk my eyes wide open. Mace leans to me, "babe? You okay?" I nod and take a deep breath trying to stop coughing. I look at him confused and wonder what to say but instead say nothing as we head into the house. Jordan plants herself on the couch and I want to talk to Mace alone but she makes no room to leave us. I stand in the doorway pulling on my t-shirt as Mace comes up behind me, "sit and let's talk."

"Hmmm now?" I look over at Jordan then back at him and he nods. Then he moves over to plop on the couch next to Jordan motioning for me to come over. I sigh and go to him. As I sit down in his lap I notice them looking at each other, I shake it off and lean back against him feeling so tired. "Actually can we talk tomorrow? I am so tired."

"Did I wipe you out today babe? Yeah tomorrow works you want to go to bed?"

I nod at his words and slowly stand up heading to his bedroom when I notice he is not behind me. They are already deep in conversation making me feel strange. I don't say a word but disappear into the bedroom shutting the door softly. I sit down on the bed then flop back exhausting but mind racing when my cell buzzes. As if knowing I needed him its Edward texting me. _**Bella are you okay?**_ I read it and sigh not sure how to answer that, am I okay? I thought being with Mace was what I wanted and I was happy till he started talking of the future. I don't know how to explain it but I am just not ready to commit to anything yet. I sigh and text Edward back, _**I think so.**_ After sending it I sit up to dig in my suitcase for something to sleep in. My cell starts ringing now its Edward's ringtone. I answer it quickly taking in a hushed voice, "Edward?"

"Bella are you alright? Where is Mace right now?" I can hear tension in Edward's voice.

"I am fine Edward and he is out in the other room with his sister. Why? You are scaring me now."

"My sister Alice called me and you need to be careful. Do you want me to come and get you now? I can take you back home." He is speaking fast and it's not making any sense.

"What the fuck? Edward your sister called and you are freaking me out. What is going on?" I fight the urge to speak louder not wanting Mace to come ask who I am talking so I dig my nails into the bed as we talk trying to calm my nerves.

"Bella, I will explain all this later but you just need to listen to me and trust me now. I know something that you don't and that something will make the difference between you being hurt or not. Pack your things, I am on my way."

"Edward I just got here and I can't just leave him without explaining. What is it you think that you know?" I look up in shock as the door opens suddenly. I see Mace and smile at him then tell Edward, "it doesn't matter right now I have to go." I disconnect the call and move again to grab clothes to sleep in but Mace's hand on mine stops me.

"Bella thought you would already be asleep someone call and wake you up babe?" His face has a concerned look and all the doubts that Edward just placed in my mind make me stiff. I don't know what to say to him.

I sigh and nod, "it was Edward, he wants to check on me before leaving back to Forks." I watch Mace's jaw tighten as he sits down on the bed. "What is it?"

"What did he tell you?"

I look at him confused, "tell me? He didn't tell me anything, why is there something to tell?" My cell starts to ring again but I ignore it. "If there is you need to tell me now not later."

He starts to speak but then glares down at my ringing phone while we hear Jordan calling for him from the living room. He heads out of the room glancing back at me, "talk to him. I will be right back."

I sigh and answer the phone, "Edward?"

I hear the phone crackle loud in my ear as it almost sounds like Edward hissed at me, "pack your things Bella or you will be leaving without them."

"Edward stop you are scaring me. What is going?"

"Ask him about his girlfriend; please tell me you said no to him." His voice sounds like I have never heard before, deep and menacing making me stutter for an answer. "Bella?"

"Edward I didn't answer him and wait how did you know about that?" I sit paralyzed then suddenly hear voices in the other room growing louder.

"Bella no time to explain I am here I am coming in for you."

"WHAT? You are here?" I stand up and rush into the other room just in time to see Mace kissing Jordan as Edward comes through the front door. I drop my cell and almost fall to my knees in shock. Then I recover screaming at the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK? You lying bastard!" I move forward to lash out at Mace. "Sister my ass, you proposed to me twice today and what the fuck I say I need time so you are going to do this?" I glare at Jordan, "so who are you really? You the girlfriend or just the fuck buddy?"

Mace moves from Jordan towards me, "Bella you rushed out here. You didn't give me time to sort things out, what did you expect?"

I feel tears in my eyes as I stare at him, "I expected the truth you should have told me but instead, yeah we spend the day together and you proposed to me! Does that mean nothing to you?"

I see Edward standing still in the doorway ready to come to me if needed and I sigh wanting to scream but I can't. Mace moves to grab my arm hard like he did outside the club last night taking me take steps back towards the bedroom but Edward is suddenly in the way. I gasp as he removes Mace's hand from me and putting himself between us. Edward's voice growls at me, "Bella grab your suitcase quick we are leaving." I rush into the bedroom tossing things back into it and head back to find Edward and Mace still glaring at each other.

"Cullen, back off my girl. She is not leaving me." Mace growls back at him and tries to stop me as I come out suitcase in hand.

Edward eyes him coldly, "you won't lay a hand on her again, and I know what you had in mind. Marry her? You never intended to do that did you? You planned to use her, you leave for another movie soon don't you and she would have been forgotten as you tried to bed the next movie star on set. Tell the best thing in your life goodbye now and don't try to touch her again or I will break that arm of yours."

I scream as Mace turns towards me grabbing me again but this time he manages to push me again the wall. He whispers in my ear quickly, "you don't really believe him? He doesn't even know me."

I struggle with my thoughts then look over Mace's shoulder to see Jordan standing there smirking at me. I glare at her and look up at Mace with anger, "then explain her and that kiss. You just proposed to me today, you know you can't have both. You tell me your intentions." I wave to Edward and he growls but doesn't move toward us.

As I stare at Mace he doesn't answer me but leans forward trying to kiss me but I turn my head away so he takes a hold of my hair hard and uses it to turn my face back to him kissing me hard. I bring my hands up to try to push him away when suddenly he is gone from me. I blink and see Edward standing protectively in front of me and Mace is on the ground. It happened so fast that I missed it. I look at Edward and then down at Mace. Jordan runs to Mace crying out then as I turn to grab my suitcase Jordan grabs my leg making me trip. I scream as I start to fall but Edward grabs me and in his arms I hear Jordan screaming at me as he walks out of the house. I cling to him looking back over his shoulder. "Bella calm down, it's okay. I got you, you are safe now."

I nod and then cry out, "my suitcase...all my things." Edward nods putting me down next to his car and he disappears then suddenly reappears with it in his hand. I stare at him, "how did you? So fast...Edward?"

He just laughs flashing me a crooked smile, "Get in the car Bella we need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I get into the car with Edward not bothering to look back at Mace's place as we drive off. I am too confused by Edward's sudden appearance. I put on my seat belt and try to ignore my cell phone which starts going off endlessly. I look down seeing Mace's number but just silence the dumb thing pushing it into my pocket as I stare at Edward. "Okay so spill, what the hell? How did you know that I needed you?"

He looks over at me with bronze eyes that seem to twinkle as he flashes me a grin. "You really want to know? You won't believe me."

"Edward you just stormed in as I caught my guy kissing his sister. Yeah I want to know how you knew to come for me."

His hand reaches for me making me jump at its icy coldness, "Bella there is so much about me that you don't know. I don't know where to start."

"How about just start with how you knew that I would need you tonight." I close my eyes for a moment as he continues to rub his cold fingers over my warm ones making a cool rush tingle up my arm.

His laughter makes me smile as he glances at me while driving, "My sister Alice called me. She had a vision of something happening to you."

"Wait, your sister Alice had a vision? Edward?" I stare at him confused making him laugh again.

"See you wanted me to start there but there is more you need to know. My family and I are different Bella. There is a reason why I didn't get too close to you; I was trying to protect you."

"Edward different how? And why do you think you need to protect me?"

"I am not like you Bella, touch my skin...do you feel that?" I nod as his icy fingers tangle with mine. "And look at my eyes; I am not alive like you Bella."

I pull his hand to me pulling his icy fingers against my warm lips as I kiss him softly. "I don't care what you are, you are my friend and you were there for me tonight. So not alive, but Edward you are alive."

"I am a monster Bella, you have only heard of what I am in movies and books but we are real."

I pull his hand tight against my chest hugging it as I look at him, "you are no monster. A monster would not have saved me like that. What are you saying Edward, you are undead like what a vampire?"

"That Bella is exactly what I am, that is why I tried so hard to stay away from you."

"You stayed away from me? Is that why you were so quick to let me go when I met Rob?" His icy touch against my chest is making my heart beat speed up and I have to bit my lip from saying anything about it.

He suddenly pulls off to the side of the road and after putting the car in park he turns to me. His hand comes back to my chest and I take in a deep breath as he moves closer to me. "You want the truth, you scare me Bella. You are everything I have always wanted and are right here, so close and I can't resist you." His eyes glow at me as he moves closer lightly brushing my lips with his.

The icy cold touch makes me sigh and then I stare at him for just a moment before I pull him back kissing him harder. "Edward you never kissed me like that before. That day in my bedroom, you were so cold to me. I thought you hated me."

Before he kisses me back Edward pulls my hair making me lean my head back while he nuzzles my neck breathing in deeply, "Bella you scare me. I want you but I want you in ways that I shouldn't. I am dangerous to you. Your blood, it calls to me in ways I don't know that I can control."

"My blood? Edward, you won't hurt me, I know you won't." I stare into his eyes and run my fingers though his hair. "If I scare you so much why are you here now? You could have left me with Mace."

He kisses me hard then groans against my lips making my whole body shake. "Bella I love you."

I stop kissing him pushing him back for a moment, "you love me? All this time?"

"Bella I have loved you since first sight but I wanted to move aside to give you space to find what was right for you but I could never sit back and watch him hurt you. The vision Alice had, I had to step in now."

I eye him curiously, "you didn't tell me the whole vision did you?"

He shakes his head no and pulls me into his arms as he speaks. "She saw you alone after he left you and pregnant."

"WHAT?" I gasp and then close my eyes swearing to myself. I had forgotten to take my pills if Mace and I continued on as we had been that could have happened. "Edward thank you for that. I can't ever thank you enough but there is something I need to tell you." I look up at him and smile, "I have always loved you too, and I thought you hated me after I left you so suddenly for Rob. That day in my bedroom you scared the hell out of me."

Edward pushes me back gently against the seat and looks into my eyes. "Bella it took everything I had not to come after you that day, I wanted you then and I want you now but I can't. What if I hurt you? No we can't do that."

I breath in hard and pull him to me kissing him softly, "Edward, why are you so sure you are going to hurt me?"

"Bella vampires are stronger; I could hurt you without meaning to. I love you and if I hurt you I would never forgive myself."

"Edward you need to tell me more and then you need to let me decide but there are ways that we could try, I know you want me as much as I want you."

He nods and then kisses me one last time before moving back to his seat, "tighten your seat belt Bella."

As we drive he tells me more about himself and his family while I sit memorized, then he pulls into a parking lot. I don't notice at first that it's just a restaurant not the hotel. "Edward?"

"I heard your stomach rumble, I know it's late but you will sleep better if you eat first." I laugh and nod then follow him inside as we eat I see him looking around the room and smirking from time to time, I raise one eyebrow at him and he gives me a grin. "Did I forget to tell you that while Alice has visions I can read minds?"

"Edward!" I drop my fork onto the table with a loud crash and stare at him, "all this time you have been reading my mind?"

His hand comes over mine that I just noticed is shaking as I think of all the random thoughts I have had over and over in his presence. "Bella relax, I can't read your mind."

"You can't or you don't?" I have to know as I stare at him.

"Can't, never have been able to. I wish that I could see what is going on behind those brown eyes." I laugh and shake my head at him. "Its true Bella, you are a great mystery to me."

I shake my head, "you are more than that to me. The closer I got the more you pushed me away. You were the mystery."

We head out to the car and my cell starts buzzing in my pocket again. I finally decide to look at it; there are countless missed calls and texts from Mace. All his messages want me to come back to his house tonight. I sigh as I read through them then I hear Edward's voice. "That sigh speaks volumes Bella; right now I wish that I could read your mind. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Edward but he has been trying to reach me nonstop since I left. So Alice saw that he will leave me? He will leave me alone and pregnant?"

As he pulls into the hotel he nods, "you can call her yourself if you wish but yes that is what she saw but I think the timing since I stopped you from being with him tonight you will be okay."

I stop and stare at him then silently count in my head and nod, "yeah I should be fine." Then I blush bright red, never had I imagined thinking these things with Edward Cullen next to me.

"Come on you must be exhausted." I follow him but find that I am not tired at all.

In his room he keeps the light dim and offers me the bed. "Edward where will you sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

"You don't sleep then why do you have a room? Unless were you hoping that I would change my mind and call you?" He nods and then suddenly I am in his arms again. His kisses are like they were in the car hot and full of longing. He never kissed me like this before today and these kisses are making my insides do flip flops. His icy lips against my warm ones are creating a sensation in me that is making me wetter by the second then as if he can read my mind his tongue suddenly pushes deep inside my mouth. I gasp at the coolness of it and push my tongue against his as I moan. His cold hands run over me pulling at my shirt until I raise my arms so he can tug it off. In just my bra I shiver at his touch. He smiles as he uses his fingertips to run over my breasts making my nipples rise up hard and begging for his attention. I don't have to say a word as he suddenly rips my bra off me tearing it in two showing me a bit of his strength. "Edward," I whisper his name softly wanting and needing him to continue on.

"Bella?" He kisses me hard again and then in a flash his shirt is gone and he is tugging at my jeans. "You have to tell me exactly what you are thinking, I won't continue if you don't."

I nod to him and step out of my jeans then push my panties down too. "I was thinking how much I want you. Don't stop, kiss me again Edward."

He doesn't answer me with words but with sweet icy kisses on my lips then my neck that leave me moaning softly while his cold hands start to roam up and down me exploring every inch of my body. When he runs his hand over my core I shiver at the sensation which makes him do it again. My body gives him the information that my words cannot as he renders me utterly speechless in pure ecstasy as he begins to push me towards an intense release just using his icy fingers against my hot dripping core. I cry out as he eases his fingers into me and my knees wobble. In a heartbeat he has me on the bed as he continues on pushing them in and out of me slowly at first. "Bella you are not speaking but your body is telling me to do this." His fingers suddenly move harder and faster as I writhe in pleasure until I feel my body convulsing around his fingers as I cum so hard. I breathe in hard then push him down on the bed.

"Edward I want you."

His eyes flash bright at me as he shakes his head, "no I can't be sure I won't hurt you."

I crawl over him and kiss him hard as I pull off his jeans and boxers. "Edward please."

"Bella," he mutters my name full of lust and longing as I stare down at him. "We shouldn't."

I climb over him and bite my lips as my eyes take him in, all of him so handsome and it just makes me ache between my legs. I whimper to him, "Edward please."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

As I position myself over Edward I see a look of panic cross his face so I don't move to take him inside me yet. I lean down to kiss him then whisper softly, "Edward you won't hurt me."

"Bella, my Bella." He kisses me back and then suddenly I am on my back with him pushing himself hard against me. "I don't want to be just like the other guys in your life. I love you and I want to wait. Will you hate me for that?"

I blink my eyes to wake up from this passion clouded state as I stare at him, "wait for what?"

His face darkens, "Bella I am from a different time, I have different beliefs. I don't want to have you just as my girlfriend. I want you as my wife."

"But Edward, you haven't said that before."

He grins at me and nods, "I know I was trying to find a way to tell you the truth about me. I wanted to let you know what you might have to give up to be with me first but then you left me for Rob."

The sweet lost look in his eyes as he speaks of that heartbreak brings tears to my eyes as I struggle to sit up. He pulls me up to sit naked in his lap as he wraps his icy cold arms tight around me. The cool of his touch makes my skin tingle and suddenly I have to tell him something. I pull my head back just enough so I can gaze up into his soft bronze eyes. "Edward I never stopped caring about you. You are and always will be my first love. I was just blinded by lust and things that Rob gave me that you wouldn't. You were so guarded with me; you never ever truly kissed me till today.

I see a frown crease his forehead as he sighs, "Bella, look at me. I am an undead monster. One day in the heat of passion I can hurt you and possibly kill you. That is not a risk I am willing to take...not with you."

I move to kiss him but he stops me making me question him, "Edward?"

"No Bella let me get this out first. You are my only love. Alice keeps getting visions of you and I, I have been hoping that she is right. I don't want to exist in this world without you but Bella to be with me I would need to change you."

"Change me then, I want to be with you."

His eyes light up, "You would be willing to give up your human life to be with me?"

I nod and smile at him, "yes I would."

"And you are willing right now?" He leans closer as I see his eyes changing color as they grow darker and darker.

I nod leaning my head to the side barring my neck to him, "Yes I am."

He leans down kissing my neck softly then whisper to me, "Not yet, marry me first."

"Marry you?"

"Yes marry me and then we can be together forever."

I eye him and run my fingers over his chest. "Together in every way?"

Edward's laughter fills the small hotel room as he looks down at me. "In every way? Bella is that a yes to marrying me or are you just trying to seduce me?"

I pout then laugh, "Edward I am insulted. It's a yes but only if you stop holding out on me."

Suddenly I on my back on the bed against while Edward pins my arms down but our bodies are not yet touching. "Bella I want to marry you first."

He groans as I lean up as far as I can to kiss his lips passionately. "Edward take me; make me yours then later today we can go to Vegas. I meant it I will marry you."

"What?" His eyes are wild and he whispers to me again, "Vegas?"

"You do this for me; don't make me wait for you and Edward I won't make you wait for me." His face turns into a huge grin and he nods at me then kisses me hard. Slowly he starts kissing me deeper and deeper as he unpins my hands. Our passion starts to build up again as he begins to take his icy fingers down my chest moving them lower and lower. He stops kissing me to watch my face as he touches my clit so softly that it's like a feather brushing over me, I gasp and moan, "More Edward."

Then I am suddenly moved again, he is lighting fast and I am now sitting over him with his hands icy on my hips. I stare down at him as he whispers, "you guide me Bella."

I nod to him leaning down kissing him hard while I bring one of my hands to his hard cock. Its icy cold and rock hard twitching in my hand. I close my hand around him stroking him hard making him groan. He pushes me back by the shoulders suddenly, "I want to watch your face Bella as we become one for the first time."

I smile as we lock eyes while I finally ease myself back down guiding him into me for the first time. I gasp at the shocking icy cold sensation that almost burns me it's so intense. I see him clench his jaw tight as he mumbles his words to me, "Bella, so warm, so tight."

We stay like this for a few moments just staring at each other joined together as one. Then I slowly begin to move. Each move up and down I feel Edward's cock like an icy rod throbbing and burning my inner walls. He is hard as ice but there is softness to him as well. When he hits my back wall the first time hard we both groan loudly. Then a sudden blur and I am on my back with Edward's hands on my knees. "Trust me Bella?" His voice questions me softly while his eyes beg with a fierceness that leaves me breathless. I can't speak but just nod. He pushes my knees up and then dives his cock deeper inside me. I see him close his eyes as we both groan again and again. He is now muttering to me between his hard strokes, "Bella better than I ever dreamt. Can't get enough. Of you. Want more and more." Each word he thrusts hard and soon I am a shivering shaking wet mess on the verge of the biggest orgasm of my life. As if he senses it Edward changes his pace pounding faster and faster, I feel as if I am passing out as it hits me, my whole body convulses and my vision spins out of control as I scream out his name. He doesn't stop so my orgasm is drawn out by his movements; I close my eyes screaming out again and again louder and louder as he continues to pound into me. Each thrust sends a wave of such intense pleasure through me and I can't stop screaming. I feel Edward tense up slowing for a moment so I whip open my eyes and scream at him not to stop. Over and over he pounds into me, I can feel he has let go of his worries of hurting me and is now just as lost in this as I am. Then I hear him growl loudly as a hot rush pours into me making me scream again. Such unexpected warmth from his icy cold cock splashing my walls makes me shudder hard. He starts to shake over me and flips us over but I am not ready to be done with him yet. I rock my hips as I ride him hard as he groans out my name. We both continue on until I stop cold and scream once more before I collapse forward onto his chest.

I wake up hours later still in Edward's arms but he is grinning at me. I yawn and eye hm. "What is that grin about?" He kisses me and then moves to bring me breakfast. As I sit up and eat he watches me intently like a child waiting for Christmas morning to start. He tosses a long white box at me then sits back and I see him suddenly holding a small blue box. "Edward?"

He drops to his knees next to the bed, "Bella will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I nod and smile as he puts the ring on my finger. "Now open our present, I hope it fits." I stand up to open the box as his cell and mine both start ringing at the exact same time. He picks up his and I see him scowl, then I gaze at mine and gasp.


End file.
